La encrucijada de nuestros destinos
by Sawara
Summary: Luego de dos largos años de su coronación, Zuko recibe un aviso de que las ciudades de distintos reinos están siendo atacadas por personas desconocidas. Desesperado, recurre a la ayuda de Katara y sus amigos para resolver el asunto. Zutara !
1. Capítulo 1: El ataque

**Resumen: Luego de dos largos años de su coronación, Zuko recibe un aviso de que las ciudades de distintos reinos están siendo atacadas por personas desconocidas. Desesperado, recurre a la ayuda de Katara y sus amigos para resolver el asunto.**

**Disclaimer: ****Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM****. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 1: El Ataque.**

_Se encontraba atrapado en una de esas pesadillas en donde su única escapatoria era correr. No sabía muy bien de que o quien escapaba, solo corría tanto como le daban las piernas.  
>Se detuvo. Sin saber porqué, se adentró en una torre fría y sombría. Los pasillos se encontraban mal iluminados. En un instante se percató de que aquella torre no era más que una prisión, con celdas arruinadas y descuidadas. En una de ellas se encontraba su padre, observándolo con desprecio. - Por qué viniste a verme?- Le asentó aquel hombre con desdén.<br>El Joven príncipe se acercó hacia él despacio. Su mirada tenía un odio incontenible.  
>- Porque vas a decirme… en donde está mi madre.-<em>

Zuko se despertó de un brinco, totalmente sofocado. Había tenido ese sueño repetidamente durante varios días. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se levantó de la cama.  
>Habían transcurrido dos largos años luego de su triunfo en la derrota de Ozai y su coronación como nuevo Señor del fuego.<br>Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala principal. Allí lo esperaban dos criados con el té servido en la mesa y un amplio desayuno del que probó un solo bocado.  
>Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en dos años. Su trabajo era cada vez más laborioso y molesto. Asistir a reuniones, firmar tratados de paz, sancionar leyes. Casi nunca tenía tiempo para un respiro y todas aquellas obligaciones, a pesar de ser sobrellevadas con la ayuda de su tío, muchas veces se hacían imposibles de cumplir. Volvió en sí al encontrarse con uno de sus generales de pie junto a él. Era un hombre recio y de piel pálida que no parecía tener una expresión muy alegre.<p>

- Señor, han llegado informes importantísimos sobre un suceso ocurrido en el poblado de Kento.- Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz fastidiado. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su oficina. En su escritorio reposaba una especie de pergamino proveniente del destacamento oficial del poblado de Kento. Se sentó en su silla y la arrimó hacia la extensa mesa. Desplegó cuidadosamente el pergamino y leyó cada palabra.  
>"<em>Al Señor del Fuego: Se le informa mediante la carta que el poblado de Kento, ubicado al Oeste de la capital de la nación del Fuego, fue atacado ayer, aproximadamente a las 2:45 am, por un grupo de individuos no identificados. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por reunir más información sobre lo ocurrido. Ate: Oficial Yusei<em>."  
>Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El día recién comenzaba y no estaba preparado para esperar tantas malas noticias. Se puso de pie y enfiló urgentemente hacia uno de sus oficiales.<p>

- Llama al General Yang. Dile que lo necesito de inmediato en mi oficina.- El hombre asintió alterado y desapareció en dirección a los corredores del palacio. Detrás de él, una criada lo observaba con cautela. – Señor, el Dragón del Oeste está aquí. Lo está esperando en la sala principal.- Le dijo la mujer con amabilidad. El joven le dio las gracias y se encaminó hacia la sala. Su tío lo esperaba con una taza de té sentado alrededor de una mesa de roble. Saludándolo con una extensa sonrisa de buenos días. – Tengo té de Jazmín listo para ti sobrino.-  
>- No tengo tiempo para tomar té ahora. Ha ocurrido algo espantoso tío.- Le dijo el ex príncipe mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, manifestando desesperación.<br>- Que sucedió ahora? Acaso son más reuniones o tratados?- Intervino el viejo tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido. El Señor del Fuego le proporcionó una mirada decaída.  
>- No. Han atacado el poblado de Kento. Nadie sabe quién fue, pero temen que vuelva a ocurrir en otros poblados o ciudades. Hoy por la mañana me llegó la notificación.- El viejo acarició su grisácea barba pensativo. – Es extraño que ningún oficial haya podido atrapar a él o los responsables. Contacta al general Yang.- Le ordenó Iroh con seriedad.<p>

- Ya lo he hecho. El oficial de Kento mencionó que eran un grupo de personas, pero no pudieron reconocer a ninguna. Atacaron aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana.- Su tío asintió con la cabeza. – Tenemos que mantenernos en constante contacto con ellos y explicarle lo ocurrido al General Yang de inmediato.-  
>Durante el resto del día se mantuvieron reunidos con el General de la capital de la nación. La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.<br>- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es reforzar la seguridad en Kento y en el palacio hasta que tengamos más información sobre los hechos.- Le aseguró Yang con prudencia.  
>- Tenía pensado hacer una visita hacia aquel poblado. Me preocupa el estado de las personas allí.- Intervino el joven soberano.<br>- Por supuesto que no su alteza! Sería muy arriesgado que se dirigiera hacia aquel lugar. Le recomiendo que se mantenga en el palacio el mayor tiempo posible.- Iroh le dio la razón, y aunque aquella idea no lo convencía demasiado, Zuko decidió aceptar.

Los días transcurrieron lerdamente, se hacían cada vez más largos. No toleraba quedarse en su trono mientras el resto hacía todo el trabajo. Al día siguiente, una notificación de la ciudad de Omashu llegó a la Nación de Fuego.  
>"<em>Sentimos informarle a su alteza que la ciudad de Omashu ah sido atacada por los misteriosos invasores del Oeste que atacaron Kento. Eran un grupo de individuos enmascarados que no pudieron ser interceptados a tiempo por nuestros oficiales. Esperamos su respuesta. Ate: Cuartada de oficiales de Omashu<em>."  
>Iroh volvió a releer la nota con seriedad, el asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos a ambos.<br>- Estoy harto de quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras las naciones se desploman! Iré hacia Omashu enseguida.- Le dijo Zuko a su tío mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un puntapié a su escritorio. Iroh trató de tranquilizarlo. Posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su sobrino y le dijo. – No nos precipitemos a cometer imprudencias ahora. Debemos pedir ayuda querido sobrino.- Hizo una pausa. Zuko exhaló un suspiro y trató de tranquilizarse.  
>-Debemos llamar al avatar.-<p>

* * *

><p>Katara se despertó con el graznar de un ave. Abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de adaptarlos a la luz de Sol matutina que se filtraba por su ventana. Salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba descansando y recorrió la sala con la vista. Sokka hacía movimientos extraños sobre un pergamino, observando las figuras de Aang, Toph y Suki bebiendo té. Oyó los pasos de su hermana detrás de él y se volvió para mirarla.<p>

- Bonito peinado Katara, espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy te toca cuidar de Sora mientras Suki y yo vamos al centro.- Objetó el moreno de ojos centellantes a su hermana.  
>Katara lo había olvidado por completo, debía cuidar de su pequeña sobrina mientras Suki y su irresponsable hermano iban de compras al centro de la ciudad.<p>

- Buenos días para ti también Sokka. No, por supuesto que no lo olvidé.- Falsificó ella con desdeño.  
>Sin decir más se metió dentro de la habitación, se refrescó el rostro con agua, arregló su peinado y corrió en busca de ropas limpias para ponerse.<br>A pesar de crecer como una figura materna desde pequeña, Katara había madurado mucho aquellos dos años, sobreprotegiendo y cuidando de todos como siempre lo había acostumbrado.  
>La manera de organizarse de ellos había cambiado mucho, ahora Sokka y Suki cuidaban de su pequeña hija de apenas seis meses, Sora. De vez en cuando visitaban a Katara en su hogar. Toph había vuelto a tener contacto con sus padres y ahora vivía junto a ellos, sin dejar de asistir a las innumerables batallas nocturnas que se organizaban en el Reino Tierra y reunirse con sus amigos.<p>

Katara había mantenido su relación con Aang, aunque no se encontraban en su mejor momento, había llegado a quererlo considerablemente.  
>Se miró al espejo, acarició el collar de su madre y sonrió teniendo el vivo recuerdo de ella. Toph y Aang habían salido junto a la pareja de enamorados, dejándola solitaria con la pequeña niña.<br>Por la tarde se había dedicado a prepararle la cena, asearla, cambiar sus ropas y ponerla a dormir. Mientras ansiaba terminar con la última y difícil acción, se percató de que alguien tocaba su puerta. Un robusto y serio hombre se encontraba de pie junto a la entrada, extendiendo en su mano un pergamino con el símbolo de la nación del fuego en él.  
>- Mensaje para el Avatar.- Ella extendió su brazo con dificultad mientras sostenía a Sora con el otro y tomó el papel.<br>- Me encargaré de que lo reciba. Gracias.- Respondió mientras observaba al hombre desaparecer en las sombras. Desenrolló el pergamino con cuidado y lo extendió sobre una mesa.  
>Katara abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. No habían tenido contacto con el joven soberano desde su triunfo en la guerra. Debía ser realmente grave para que acudiera a ellos tan urgentemente.<p>

"_Necesitamos su ayuda lo antes posible en el palacio. Sepan disculpar el modo tan descortés de nuestro llamado. Atte: Iroh_"  
>Sokka releyó una vez más la hoja amarillenta y arrugada que tenía en su poder. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla con seriedad y dejó el papel sobre la mesa.<p>

- Esto es extraño. Me pregunto qué ocurrió para que Zuko no pueda controlar el problema.- Opinó el joven de la tribu agua.  
>- No lo sé pero no tuvimos contacto con él desde hace mucho tiempo y me parece algo descortés de su parte.- Atiborró Katara.<p>

La escena se convirtió en una sala importante de discusiones. Toph se quitó uno de los mechones de cabello del rostro y soltó un resoplido indignada.

- No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo en la nación del fuego, pero quedándonos aquí no resolveremos nada!- Vociferó la maestra tierra exasperada.  
>- Toph tiene razón. Será mejor que viajemos lo antes posible. No sabemos que puede estar ocurriendo en la nación del fuego, pero discutiendo aquí no lo sabremos tampoco.- Dijo Aang mientras se acercaba a la entrada.<p>

Sokka hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y asintió lentamente. Suki tomó a Sora en brazos y se encaminó hacia su recámara.

- Iré en busca de las cosas de Sora. Les sugiero que hagan lo mismo.- Aconsejó la guerrera kyoshi con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.  
>- Buscaré a Appa. Partiremos en cinco minutos!- Anunció el joven avatar mientras desaparecía de la sala.<p>

Katara cepillaba su extenso y ennegrecido cabello con sus manos íntegramente fastidiada. Reflexionó sobre la última vez que había tenido contacto con el ex príncipe exiliado. Los recuerdos la envolvieron con una imagen suya en la tienda de té del tío Iroh. Ella, Suki y Toph riendo desaforadamente. Sokka retratándolas. Mai sentada en un extremo de las mesas. Zuko platicando con su tío sobre vaya a saber qué. Volvió a la realidad con el llamado de Aang resonando en sus oídos.

- Katara! Es la tercera vez que te llamamos. Hemos llegado.- Le anunció con seriedad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza desanimada. En aquellos últimos años Katara había crecido notoriamente. Con la llegada de Sora y la convivencia continua con su hermano, Aang y Toph, su rol de sobreprotección, al igual que el de Suki, había aumentado. En varias oportunidades se sentía como una madre controladora, pero le tranquilizaba saber que aún así ellos se encontraban bien. Había dejado de practicar agua control tan seguido para dedicarse a asuntos de otro interés hacia ella.

Pensó que tal vez esa razón fue por la que se distanció de Aang. Su cambio tan especulativo y su madurez tan notoria marcaron la diferencia entre ambos. El seguía siendo aquel niño que había encontrado en el iceberg. Con esa inocente sonrisa en sus labios y su despreocupación por todo lo demás.  
>Chocó contra el menudo cuerpo de la maestra tierra y ambas cayeron al suelo.<p>

- Vuelve al mundo real Katara. Aún te necesitamos aquí.- Le dijo Toph mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Sokka.  
>- Lo siento Toph.- Se disculpó ella mientras alzaba la vista para ver claramente el lugar.<p>

La gigantesca construcción que se alzaba frente a sus ojos era impresionante. Se sintió mareada por unos instantes. Se preguntó cuantas habitaciones habría allí adentro.

En un instante las puertas principales se abrieron.

* * *

><p>Zuko caminaba en círculos alrededor de la sala impacientemente. Se acomodó los cabellos detrás de la nuca y soltó un suspiro de enervación.<p>

- En donde están? La nota les tendría que haber llegado hace horas!  
>Iroh bebió un sorbo de té caliente y trató de tranquilizar a su alterado sobrino.<br>- Por qué no bebes un poco de té de Ginseng mientras esperas sobrino? Te hará sentir más calmo.- - No quiero té ahora tío! Es un asunto importante y…-

Las quejas del soberano fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de uno de los oficiales del palacio anunciándole al Señor del Fuego la llegada de sus invitados.

- Escóltenlos hasta aquí por favor.- Contestó aliviado.

Instantes más tarde las siluetas de cinco personas se hicieron presentes en el salón. Toph abrazó con efusividad la figura de Iroh y corrió tras Zuko.

-Oye Señor del Fuego... acaso estas más alto?- Le preguntó mientras tanteaba su pecho. Zuko se sonrojó ante tal acto.  
>- Tal vez tu estés más pequeña.- Le respondió soltando una risita.<p>

Se acomodaron sobre una extensa mesilla y mientras Iroh servía el té, Toph, Aang y Sokka platicaban sobre su vida aquellos últimos años.

- Y dime Suki… aquella pequeña bebé que llevas en brazos es tuya?- Le preguntó el Dragón del Oeste mientras jugueteaba con las diminutas manecillas de la pequeña.  
>-Sí. Su nombre es Sora. En la primavera siguiente cumplirá sus siete meses.- Le respondió ella mientras besaba felizmente a su niña.<p>

Katara no emitía vocablo alguno. La charla no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. En ocasiones se retiraba uno de los mechones de cabello que se le entrecruzaba en los ojos. Las risas de Iroh y su hermano eran constantes.

- Y dime Katara, cuando piensas sorprendernos tú con un pequeño sobrino?

Las palabras de Iroh le cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Volvió su mirada a las rojizas baldosas y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad.

- Disculpen, puedo usar el baño?- Cambió de tema ella. Zuko la observó extrañado.  
>- La segunda puerta a la izquierda, por ese corredor.- Le anunció él señalando un ala de habitaciones desconocidas.<p>

Asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia allí. Cerró la puerta de la sala de baño detrás de ella. Se miró al espejo y se enjuagó la cara con las manos. Cuando estuvo por salir, notó que la puerta de la habitación del ala de enfrente estaba ligeramente abierta. Sólo por curiosidad decidió adentrarse en ella.

Era magnífica, extensa y llena de armarios con distintos vestidos de la nación del fuego. En uno de los extremos de la recámara, un imponente balcón se asomaba por encima de los jardines imperiales. Abrió sus puertas con dificultad y logró contemplar el atardecer.

- Creí que ibas al baño.- La voz del Señor del Fuego la hizo sobresaltarse.  
>- Zuko, yo no… la puerta estaba abierta y quise echar un vistazo pero..-<br>- Está bien. No importa.- Le respondió él. La observó atentamente mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol.

Su rostro había cambiado por completo. Continuaba careciendo de una belleza inminente, pero esta vez se tornaba triste. Como si el peso de los años se instalara en él. Ya no era la radiante y feliz Katara con quien se había peleado y reconciliado cientos de veces. Se sintió dolorido por ella, hasta tomó la idea de interrogarla sobre sus penas. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente guardó silencio.

- La… cena está servida. Si quieres unírtenos eres bienvenida.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la entrada.  
>- Claro.- Le respondió ella con desgano.<p>

Luego de la cena, Zuko los dirigió a sus respectivas recámaras para que pasen la noche. Al día siguiente se ocuparían de sus planificaciones con tranquilidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: La fiesta

**Disclaimer: ****Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM****. No recibo beneficios con esta historia. **

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta.**

La mañana se había tornado intensa para el Señor del Fuego. Papeleos sin firmar, autorizaciones sin delegar y tratados que certificar. Pasó horas ordenando varios expedientes en sus cajones.

Tanteando entre las cientos de cosas encontró una pintura enmarcada con algo de polvillo en su exterior. Una joven y bella mujer con las sienes pálidas y los ojos entristecidos yacía al lado de un hombre de mediana edad con un temeroso aspecto. A su lado, arrodillados en el suelo, dos niños jóvenes. Zuko contempló una vez más el retrato y acarició con la yema de sus dedos el vidrio.

- Las cosas han cambiado tanto mamá…- Le dijo a la figura de la empalidecida mujer que parecía observarlo desde adentro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe seco en la puerta y la aparición de Mai en la sala.

- Te atreviste a enviarle una nota a mi padre diciendo que no podrás asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños?- El rostro de la joven llameaba como nunca.

Las facciones de la muchacha no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, solo que el paso de los años la hacía verse aún mayor. Zuko hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

- Todos los políticos y diplomáticos más importantes estarán allí. No puedes faltar y no será bien visto que sea escoltada de alguien que no sea mi prometido.

- Me hubiera gustado asistir, créeme pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo mucho trabajo Mai.- Le respondió él con cansancio.

La muchacha apretó sus puños con fuerza y se tragó sus palabras.

- Ingéniatelas para asistir Zuko!

Desapareció de la habitación dando grandes zancadas y chocó con Katara al salir. Sin derramar una sola gota del té que llevaba consigo, la maestra agua se adentró en la oficina.

- Te traje té. Calma los nervios.- Le dijo mientras le proporcionaba una sonrisa.

Zuko hizo un gesto de desdén con la cabeza y se apretó el puente de la nariz. La joven se mordió el labio inferior intranquila.

- Sabes… tal vez con la ayuda de Iroh yo pueda cubrirte mientras estás en la fiesta.- Le dijo ella con introversión. Zuko abrió sus ojos.

- Acaso estabas escuchando nuestra discusión?

- No, yo solo iba de camino hacia aquí y escuché a Mai decir unas palabras.- Zuko suspiró con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Continúa, quiero escuchar tu propuesta.- El rostro de Katara emitió una leve sonrisa.

- Creo que Iroh y yo podemos cubrirte durante la noche.- Le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Sería pedir mucho Katara, no sé en qué momento regresaré y además…-

- Oh por favor Zuko, no te preocupes de nada. TODO estará bajo control! Le dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.

El ex príncipe reflexionó sobe la idea durante unos segundos. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y suspiró.

-Prometo no llegar tarde.-

* * *

><p>Luego de su extensa discusión con Mai, los arreglos con Katara y su tío, y su preparación para la fiesta, Zuko llegó justo antes de que el ex gobernador de Omashu le diera comienzo a la celebración. En aquellos momentos se encontraba escoltando a su novia del brazo. Llevaba una extensa túnica hasta el piso de color rojiza, el cabello recogido y la pequeña corona con el símbolo de la nación. Se irguió de hombros y caminó con nerviosismo desde los corredores del palacio hasta el centro de la reunión. Recorrió el lugar con la vista en busca de algún conocido, algún pariente lejano, gobernador de alguna de las naciones limítrofes, o incluso a algún viejo amigo de su padre. Nada. Zuko no pudo reconocer a ninguna de esas personas. Sabía que la primera impresión era lo más importante para la mayor parte de los invitados, lo que lo dejó aún más perturbado. Se aclaró la garganta y observó a Mai por unos instantes. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Llegaron a un conjunto de escaleras inmensas. El Señor del Fuego bajó por ellas escoltando a su prometida. Sintió cientos de ojos posándose sobre él.<p>

-Recibimos a su alteza, el Señor del Fuego Zuko.- Anunció un general haciendo una reverencia mientras el joven aceleraba el paso nervioso.  
>Un hombre de no muy avanzada edad con una barba grisácea se encontraba de pie junto a las escalinatas con una sonrisa en su rostro.<br>- Zuko! Me alegra saber que pudiste venir.- Acotó el padre de Mai mientras le brindaba un saludo al joven soberano.  
>- Hice todo lo posible por asistir.- Confesó.<p>

El ex gobernador de Omashu soltó una risa y depositó una mano en su hombro.  
>- Quiero presentarte a alguien.- Continuó caminando atravesando a las personas en su recorrido.<br>-Este es el general Isao, mi más fiel camarada de toda la vida.- Delante de él se encontraba un hombre robusto de mediana edad con un aire de grandeza en su rostro. El hombre hizo una reverencia y se presentó ante el Señor del Fuego.

Luego de varias horas, el padre de Mai, le había presentado a casi todos los políticos y diplomáticos que habían asistido.  
>A la hora de la cena se dirigieron hacia el salón principal, en donde los esperaba una extensa mesa servida con una cantidad formidable de banquetes.<p>

-Dime, como te tiene esto del "Señor del Fuego" muchacho?- Lo interrogó Isao.  
>- Debo admitir que es un trabajo agotador, pero haré lo necesario para mantener a flote la nación.-<br>- Ya veo… has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora. El pueblo te considera un héroe. Ya sabes, "el libertador que enfrentó al tirano de su padre y los liberó de la guerra".

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, no sé si sea así exactamente. Creo que casi todo el crédito lo merecen el Avatar y sus amigos. Ellos hicieron casi todo el trabajo.- Le confesó mientras se llevaba un bocado de carne a las fauces.  
>- Lo importante es que tu pueblo te entrega todo el crédito. Los tienes comiendo de su mano. Además, el Avatar no deja de ser un simple niño, al igual que sus compañeros.-<p>

Zuko lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que se equivoca refiriéndose de esa manera hacia ellos. Personalmente creo que si no fuera por ellos no estaríamos aquí. Opino que deberían tratar al Avatar y a sus valientes compañeros como tales.- El general ladeó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo.

-La igualdad ante todo. Me gusta tu manera de hacer las cosas chico. El carisma es elemental para gobernar a una nación.-

El Señor del Fuego contuvo la rabia al oír la última frase. Todos aquellos comentarios le caían como un balde de agua fría en el rostro. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Isao.

-Yo no soy esa clase de personas que utilizan su carisma para ganarse al pueblo. No los envuelvo en mentiras, créame.- Aseveró.  
>El joven soberano sintió cientos de ojos posándose sobre él. El general y el padre de Mai soltaron una risita al unísono.<p>

- Por supuesto. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor chico.- Le contestó con un tono divertido.

Zuko apretó los puños y se llenó de rabia.

-Claro, creo que hay una cosa que me diferencia de todos ustedes. La gente como ustedes solo le miente a su pueblo y se dedica a enmascarar la verdad utilizando una sarta de mentiras como sustento. Mientras hay personas muriéndose de hambre allá afuera ustedes están de celebración en celebración. Supongo que eso es algo que aprendes con el tiempo cuando estás rodeado de esa clase de gente.-

Los ojos de cada uno de los invitados se abrieron desmesuradamente. Mai se quedó atónita ante tal respuesta de parte de su novio. Se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de vergüenza.

-Si me permiten… gracias por la invitación.- Zuko se puso de pié y desapareció del salón seguido de Mai, que trataba de alcanzarlo como podía.

Llegó a los jardines de la entrada cuando fue detenido por su novia.

-Que crees que estas haciendo? Acaso te has vuelto loco Zuko?- Le vociferó ella con amargura.

- Creo que fue una mala idea venir.-

-Creo que mejor deberías escuchar a estos hombres. Tus tontas contestaciones no beneficiaran en nada a tu reputación y te conviene que estas personas sean tus aliadas en un futuro.-

Ella se cruzó de brazos indignada. El Señor del Fuego profirió un profundo suspiro y se acarició el cabello. Ella realmente estaba en su contra. Se volvió hacia Mai con desdén y la observó.

-No me interesa mi estúpida reputación, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen ellos! Soy el Señor del Fuego. Yo se lo que le conviene a mi nación y no permitiré que los envuelvan con mentiras de un mundo perfecto mientras otras naciones están siendo atacadas. Es hora de que decidas de qué lado estás Mai.-

El joven se alejó escoltado de dos guardias y subió a su carruaje. Mai lo observó desaparecer con indignación.

* * *

><p>El palacio parecía aún más inmenso desde afuera. Las puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron de un golpe y la figura del Señor del Fuego se hizo presente en la sala. Caminó por los corredores perfectamente iluminados. Al llegar a su habitación se deshizo de sus ropas festivas y se incorporó en la cama, con la ligera ilusión de poder conciliar el sueño.<br>Se acomodó incontables veces dentro de las sábanas. Le era imposible dormirse.

-Perfecto.- Maldijo él mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Los pensamientos inundaban su mente. Se puso de pié, se calzó sus ropas una vez más y abandonó la habitación.  
>Dio vueltas por las galerías y por fin decidió instalarse en uno de los jardines cercanos a su recámara. Se recostó en la hierba con un profundo pesar. No podía conciliar el sueño y lo único que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos eran los sucesos ocurridos hacía unas pocas horas.<p>

- Malditos diplomáticos. Maldita fiesta. Maldita ideología. Farsantes.- Se repitió a sí mismo aligerando su rabia. Se sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos.

Volvió su vista hacia el estanque cercano en donde nadaba una familia de patos-tortuga. Los cinco bebés seguían el paso de su madre mientras emergían del agua. Uno de ellos se acercó al joven soberano y lo observó con curiosidad.

- Para ti todo es muy fácil no es así? Vives tu vida en el agua y solo te preocupas por ti y tus hermanos. Pero qué hay de mí? Yo tengo que encargarme de una nación entera!- Le vociferó al pequeño animalito que fisgoneaba entre los arbustos continuos a él.

- Creo que estoy volviéndome loco.- Se cubrió la cara con sus brazos y flexionó sus piernas resguardándose de todo. Ahora tenía más insomnio que nunca.

- Tienes toda la razón.-

Zuko alzó la vista para observar a una adormecida y entumecida Katara que se encontraba de pié junto a él. Llevaba unas extensas batas color celeste y unas sandalias algo incómodas para su gusto. La muchacha lo contempló durante unos instantes. Las facciones de su rostro se veían desveladas y su mirada simbolizaba una rabia monumental.

- Que haces despierto a esta hora?- Lo interrogó la maestra agua mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo de su extensa cabellera.

- Lo mismo me gustaría preguntarte.- Aseveró él de mala gana.

- Bueno, como mi habitación da a los jardines imperiales, los gritos de una persona algo efusiva me despertaron.- Se defendió ella cruzada de brazos. Zuko exhaló un suspiro y bajó la cabeza.

- Pasé una desagradable velada y mi mente no me deja descansar.- Admitió él con abatimiento. Katara se sentó a su lado y se acomodó el cabello una vez más. Le dirigió una mirada a Zuko, dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra que él dijera.

- Todos los ministros y embajadores, incluso el padre de Mai, son unos farsantes.- Repitió con cólera. Katara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- De que estás hablando?

- A ellos no les interesa el beneficio para la nación, solo se ocupan de sus intereses y su aspecto hacia las demás personas de su índole. Se encargan de ocultarles la verdad a los aldeanos mientras en las regiones limítrofes las ciudades están cayendo.- Hizo una pausa exasperado.

- Pretendían que sea como ellos, pero los mandé al demonio y me retiré en ese mismo instante. No soportaba escuchar una palabra más de aquellas estúpidas ideologías sobre como gobernar.- Finalizó él desahogándose de todas sus molestias.

Katara se quedó estupefacta examinando a Zuko, que ahora arrancaba la hierba con sus dedos. Ni ella hubiera imaginado una reacción así del padre de Mai, ni siquiera de los demás diplomáticos.

- Creo que estuviste perfecto deliberando aquellas ideas Zuko, pero no creo que mandarlos al demonio sea la opción más adecuada.- Le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo entiendes. Los insultaron, insultaron a mi nación, me insultaron a mí.-

- Creo que simplemente deberías demostrar la educación que a ellos les falta.- Katara depositó una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

- Estoy solo ahora Katara. No tengo aliados ni personas con quien vincularme.-

El rostro del joven soberano se tornó afligido. Llevaba un gran peso en sus hombros, se consideraba culpable por sus hechos, pero a la vez jactancioso por resguardar sus principios. Haría lo imposible por defender a su nación, pero con la mayoría de los diplomáticos en su contra, no lograría absolutamente nada. Ansió cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo era un mal sueño. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se recostó sobre el césped una vez más.

- Te equivocas Zuko. Tienes a tu tío, que siempre te apoyó en todo. A Sokka, Aang y Toph, que jamás te dejarían y me tienes a mí por sobre todas las cosas.- Le afirmó ella con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Zuko alzó la mirada y le confeccionó un gesto de tranquilidad. Ambos hicieron una pausa y se quedaron en silencio, contemplando únicamente el cielo estrellado. Katara se incorporó en el césped y recordó algo de gran importancia.

- Casi lo olvido, recibimos la notificación aprobando el embarque hacia Omashu y Kento. También los gobernadores están al tanto de nuestra movilización hacia allí. Lo único que nos falta es organizar los grupos y dentro de dos días partiremos.- Le informó ella.

- Perfecto. Veo que ambos se encargaron de un gran trabajo en mi ausencia. Creí que cuando volvería el palacio estaría de cabeza.-

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se echaron a reír. Katara se volvió hacia él. Esta vez estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa sincera y apacible, de esas que no veía hace mucho en el rostro de Zuko. Estaba alegre, luego de tanto tiempo de amargura. Sus miradas se vincularon por unos instantes.

- Katara.- La llamó él.

- Si?

- Perdón por llegar tan tarde hoy.- Le respondió mientras depositaba sus manos debajo de su cabeza. Ella lo observó con serenidad y volvió su vista al cielo.

- Está bien Zuko.-

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí concluye el segundo capítulo. Espero que haya sido algo mejor que el otro y que les sea interesante el fic. (?)<strong>  
><strong>Saludos !<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3: Planificaciones

**Disclaimer: ****Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM****. No recibo beneficios con esta historia. **

**Capítulo 3: Planificaciones.**

Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron al sentir el frío contacto de unos dedos sobre su mano. Se sobresaltó de un susto. Su tío se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados observando la escena. El joven soberano se puso de pie rápidamente y se quitó el polvo de sus ropas. Volvió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se había quedado dormido.

Katara se refregaba los ojos con cansancio. Al distinguir la figura de Iroh se paralizó al instante. Se habían quedado dormidos e incluso pasado la noche en uno de los jardines. El rostro de la muchacha se ruborizó por completo. Zuko se rascó la cabeza al reparar en el ceño fruncido de su tío.

- Tío, yo solo… me quedé dormido. Nada más.- El hombre lo observó por unos instantes y soltó una risita.  
>- Claro… Déjame ayudarte.- Le respondió mientras le tendía su mano a Katara que yacía estupefacta en el suelo.<p>

- Creo que debo irme. Ya sabes… Aang. Debe estar buscándome.- Le dijo la maestra agua a Zuko mientras desaparecía por los corredores sin darle tiempo a responder.

Zuko se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta para romper el silencio sepulcral. Sintió los ojos de su tío sobre él. Se volvió hacia el viejo con nerviosismo.

- QUE?- Vociferó mientras observaba a Iroh reír desconsoladamente.  
>- Oh, nada. Es solo que me llamó la atención la alteración de ambos.- Zuko suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.<p>

- Tío deja de imaginarte cosas!

Katara llegó disparada hasta la entrada de su habitación. Su corazón latía alocadamente, no sabía si a causa del suceso ocurrido o a causa del extenso trote desde los jardines hasta allí. No quería ni imaginarse las cosas que Iroh pensaría de ella y las cosas que le estaría reprochando a Zuko. Rió entre dientes y justo antes de abrir la puerta de su recámara una mano en su hombro izquierdo la detuvo.

- Katara! Al fin te encuentro. Te estuve buscando por todas partes!- Se volvió para observar a Aang mientras respiraba con dificultad, exhausto.  
>- Aang, dime que sucedió?-<br>- Oh, nada importante de veras. Solo quería saber si tenías tiempo como para que visitemos la capital. Me han dicho que es realmente bonita!

Katara hizo un gesto de agotamiento con la cabeza. Se sentía realmente cansada luego de la incómoda noche que había pasado durmiendo sobre el césped. Pero observó el rostro del joven con tanto entusiasmo que no podía negarse.

- Está bien.-

Zuko llegó a su oficina con un dolor de espalda colosal. Se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a leer las notas enviadas por Iroh y Katara hacia Omashu y Kento. Su actividad no duró demasiado, ya que la interrupción se creó cuando las puertas de la recámara se abrieron. Mai se adentró con cautela a la habitación. Y se detuvo delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

- Jamás tocas?-  
>-Tenemos que hablar.- Le respondió tajantemente.<p>

* * *

><p>La empalidecida joven se aclaró la garganta con educación y alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido.<p>

– Hablé con mi padre. Me dijo que estará dispuesto a olvidar lo ocurrido en aquella tonta discusión, siempre y cuando vuelvas a darle el puesto de gobernador en Kento al general Isao.- Explicó tajantemente ella.

Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron como platos ante tal pedido.

- Tu padre está dispuesto a olvidar la discusión siempre y cuando yo le entregue Kento a su camarada? Mai asintió.

- Oh pero que hombre tan generoso! Realmente cree que me porté como un cretino en su celebración. No le entregaré las tierras de Omashu luego de aquella discusión. Ninguno de ellos se merece ni una mísera parte de todo esto.-

Mai se quedó estupefacta observando a Zuko.

- Oh Zuko, por favor! No te has puesto a pensar en que esto podría afectar nuestro futuro matrimonio? Son solo aldeanos, a quien le importa lo que pase con ellos!-

- Son parte de esta nación y creo que tampoco estás comprendiendo esto.- Le respondió mientras se acariciaba el cabello exasperado. Mai se puso de pie apartándose de la mesa.

- Lo único que comprendo es que todo esto afectará a nuestro futuro matrimonio. Acaso no te importa?-

Zuko guardó silencio y se puso de pié. Recorrió lentamente los jardines con la vista. Mai lo observaba impacientada de brazos cruzados.

- No sé si esté listo aún para contraer matrimonio Mai… -

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron excesivamente. Su reinado se vino abajo al oír esas palabras. Se quedó estupefacta al recibir aquella respuesta. Volvió en sí y envió a volar la taza de té que llevaba en la mano.

- De que estás hablando Zuko? Acaso ya no quieres casarte?- Vociferó ella con furia.

- No lo sé. Creo que si vas a ser la futura Señora del Fuego deberías interesarte más en tu nación y menos en tus caprichos de niña malcriada Mai y no veo que estés avanzando.- Las palabras del muchacho resonaron una y otra vez en sus oídos. Apretó los dientes con furia y respiró hondo conteniendo el enojo. Se acercó a Zuko y plantó un dedo índice en su pecho.

–Eres un hipócrita, farsante e insensato, tratas de sobrellevar todo esto haciéndote el invulnerable, pero ambos sabemos que no es así.- Mai se alejó del Señor del Fuego con el rostro lleno de rabia. Zuko contuvo las ganas de maldecir cada palabra emitida por ella.

* * *

><p>Katara estaba exhausta. Habían recorrido cientos de negocios y tiendas de baratijas. Habían visitado el muelle y nadado en el río. Le habían comprado cientos de regalías a Sora y ropas nuevas a Toph.<p>

Llegaron al palacio con cientos de bolsas. Aang no hizo a tiempo de depositar sus regalías cuando Sora se abalanzó hacia él. La sostuvo en sus brazos y vislumbró la figura de Sokka delante de él.

- En donde estuvieron toda la tarde? Iroh y yo los estuvimos buscando porque tenemos noticias importantes que decirles!- Los regañó el joven de la tribu agua con su dedo índice levantado. Suki revoleó los ojos.

- Fuimos de compras!- Anunció Aang mientras levantaba las bolsas con aire control.

Depositó a Sora en el suelo y abrió los regalos. Cientos de juguetes de toda clase se encontraban desparramados por el suelo.

- Bien, al fin los encontramos pies ligeros!- La voz de Toph resonó en la habitación mientras se acercaba a ellos. Aang le entregó su regalo a la maestra tierra y ella lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Bueno, me encantaría seguir platicando y abriendo regalías pero he venido porque Iroh está como loco buscándolos. Nos quiere a todos en su oficina ahora.-

Llegaron a la espaciosa oficina del Dragón del Oeste. Al igual que todas las recámaras del palacio, las paredes de un rojo vivo tenían banderas de la nación del fuego tendiendo de ellas. Iroh estaba sentado firmemente con una tetera y varias tazas de té a su alrededor.

- Oh, creí que venían con Zuko. De igual manera tomen asiento por favor.- Les indicó con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes hicieron caso a sus palabras y se colocaron alrededor de la acogedora mesita de té. Sokka recorrió el lugar con la vista y tomó un sorbo de té de Gingsen.

- Me pregunto por qué todo es tan… rojo.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Katara suspiró.  
>- Será porque nos encontramos en la nación del fuego?-<p>

La discusión fue interrumpida por la aparición de Zuko. Katara lo observó con atención.  
>Su rostro contenía una amargura incalculable. Sus ojos se veían cansados y sus hombros permanecían encorvados a causa de vaya a saber que dolor. Se acomodó en un extremo de la mesa sin decir una palabra ni dar una explicación. Katara y Sokka guardaron silencio y Iroh se aclaró la garganta.<p>

-Perdón por llegar tarde. Tenía unos asuntos que atender.- Explicó tajantemente el ex príncipe.  
>-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos podré darle comienzo a este asunto.- Afirmó sin darle importancia a su sobrino.<p>

- Luego de la notificación que enviamos con Katara hacia las ciudades de Kento y Omashu, y de las provisiones que cargamos a los barcos de guerra, lo último que nos queda por hacer es disponerlos en grupos para facilitar la misión. Si no llegaran a estar de acuerdo con la división de los grupos solo avísenme.- Explicó el Dragón del Oeste mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. Todos asintieron.

- Sokka, Katara, Suki y Zuko irán en el barco que zarpará hacia Kento. Aang, Toph y yo iremos hacia Omashu, me parece justo que Aang vuelva a reencontrarse con Bumi luego de tanto tiempo.-  
>- Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea! Creo que mientras tengamos comida suficiente en el barco estaremos bien.- Contestó Sokka con entusiasmo. Suki revoleó los ojos.<br>- Por mí está bien.- Dijo Katara.

Zuko estaba pensativo y apenas había logrado darse cuenta de que todos esperaban su aprobación.

- Oh, claro. Como sea.- Contestó mientras se refregaba los ojos. Iroh hizo un gesto de reprobación con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la maestra tierra.

- Bien. Me agrada la idea de ir a Omashu, después de todo es un reino tierra! Y supongo que a pies ligeros también le agradará la idea de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo.- Participó ella con emoción.

- Por supuesto! Yo digo que cerremos la encuesta.- Intervino Aang. Iroh asintió con la cabeza satisfecho y acomodó unos papeles que se encontraban a su lado.

- Perfecto. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es organizarnos con el último y más importante objetivo: la información sobre los invasores del oeste.-

La reunión se prolongó durante unas horas más y luego del último debate, Iroh los dejó en libertad.

Katara abrió las puertas de la oficina y exhaló profundamente. Tenía una terrible cefalea y el encontrarse encerrada en aquella habitación solamente prolongaba más el dolor.  
>Transitó por los pórticos del palacio, esta vez algo apagados, y volvió a recordar la expresión de Zuko anteriormente. La angustia la inundó por completo.<p>

Se inquietó al oír una voz lejana del otro lado del corredor que se acercaba maldiciendo en voz baja. El Señor del fuego rondaba con inquietud por las galerías.

- Zuko… te encuentras bien?- Lo interrogó ella con preocupación.  
>- Oh de maravilla! Acaso no se nota?- Ironizó el joven soberano con el ceño fruncido. Katara lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.<p>

-Yo solamente quería saber si…-  
>- Claro, dime que se te ofrece? Últimamente lo único que he recibido de los demás son peticiones.- Se adelantó él con arrogancia.<p>

El rostro de Katara se crispó con furia. Incluso era más arrogante, descortés y fanfarrón que muchas otras ocasiones. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se volteó continuando su trayecto.

- Olvídalo.-

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasará con la discusión entre ellos dos? Y que pasará con la discusión con Mai? Lo dejo en suspenso para el próximo capítulo :D<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4: La reconciliación

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece ni recibo beneficios con esta historia. **

**Capítulo 4: La reconciliación.**

El día siguiente se había tornado terroríficamente fatigoso. Katara había pasado una mala noche, su cabeza no había descansado lo suficiente a causa de los gritos de Sora y las quejas de Suki que se prolongaron hasta la mañana.

Le dio un mordisco a su tostada de mala gana y emitió un bufido.

- Que le sucede a la pequeña escandalosa?- Se quejó Toph mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos.  
>- No lo sabemos. Ha estado gimoteando toda la noche.- Se inquietó Suki.<p>

- Tal vez esté enferma.-

La acotación de Aang sobre la posible enfermedad de Sora solo alarmó más a Suki Sokka se llevó la palma a la frente y fulminó a Aang con la mirada.

- Se pondrá bien. Es cuestión de tiempo.- Trató de tranquilizarla el joven moreno.

Luego del desayuno Iroh se dedicó a corroborar cada parte de las planificaciones junto a Toph, mientras que Aang alimentaba a Appa y a Momo. Sokka y Suki trataban de hacer dormir a Sora y medían su temperatura y Zuko había estado encerrado en su oficina desde la mañana.

Katara se dispuso a practicar agua control en los jardines. Junto a una laguna artificial que fluía por debajo de un puente. Aquella parte del jardín estaba coronada por una extensa arboleda de cipreses gigantescos. El aire allí era distinto.

El viento le traía consigo una oleada de armonía y cientos de recuerdos de su niñez. Se sintió concentrada y a la vez ausente.

Comenzó a mecer suavemente el agua del estanque y elevó una fracción de ella. La alzó delante de sus ojos y comenzó a virarla de un lado a otro. Los movimientos se entrelazaron una y otra vez.

La pequeña fracción ahora eran varias que giraban a su alrededor, danzantes. Katara parecía estar sobrellevada por una fuerza desconocida. Formó varios latigos de agua que se alzaban a su alrededor. Se sintió liberada por unos instantes. Agitada y embelezada por el danzar del agua.

El crujir de unas hojas la devolvió al presente de golpe.

- Veo que no has perdido el entusiasmo por el agua-control.- Acotó el señor del fuego con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Se volvió hacia atrás y el agua cayó sobre la laguna. Zuko se encontraba parado justo detrás de ella observando el espectáculo. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y se limitó a callar.

El ex príncipe se acercó hacia ella sin titubear y su rostro entristeció.

- Sé que a veces tomo malas decisiones y que no valoro demasiadas cosas. Y lamento haber actuado como un idiota. Es solo que estoy tratando de sobrellevar todo esto y…-

- Sé que te esfuerzas mucho por el bienestar de todos Zuko. Nunca es malo recibir ayuda de los demás y debes saber que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo.- Lo interrumpió ella mientras volvía su vista al joven soberano.

El sonrió con tristeza, reprimiendo sentimiento alguno en su rostro.

- Te vi tan triste y desatento en la reunión que me preocupé.- Confesó Katara con algo de timidez. Más allá de las circunstancias, Zuko dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es sobre el matrimonio con Mai. Le dije que no estaba listo.- Katara abrió los ojos y trató de imaginar la expresión de la muchacha ante tal manifestación.

- Supongo que lo entenderá. Digo, las parejas deberían estar listas para este tipo de cosas. Si realmente te ama ella esp…-  
>- Le dije que no estaría listo… ni ahora ni nunca. No me casaré con ella.-<p>

Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en sus oídos. Acaso se había vuelto loco? Hacía una semana atrás eran una pareja radiante y contenta de prometidos.

- Pero que?…-  
>- A veces las personas no son lo que realmente creías, pero en mi caso era exactamente lo contrario. No hubiera podido soportar esa actitud tan demandante y molesta por el resto de mi vida.- Le respondió él mientras se rascaba la nuca.<p>

- Pero que hay con eso de los herederos y etcétera?- Zuko suspiró.- Encontraré a la persona indicada algún día.- El joven soberano no pareció preocuparse por nada.

Katara sonrió a falta de emociones que expresar.

- Creo que hiciste lo correcto siguiendo a tus sentimientos. No podrías engañar por mucho más tiempo a nadie.- Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. El joven soberano se volvió hacia Katara con una sonrisa.

- Creo que me haría bien algo de Fuego Control. Me pregunto si hay algún valiente dispuesto a enfrentarme.- Katara se echó a reír mientras salía en su persecución.

Suki volvió a posar sus suaves dedos sobre la frente de su hija. La mueca de desesperación en su rostro no cesaba. Tomó a Sora en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la enfermería acompañada de Sokka.

- Se trata de un leve resfrío. Pero esto puede deberse a sus defensas bajas. No debe estar en contacto con el exterior por unos días y debe mantenerse en reposo durante un par de semanas. Proporcionar una buena alimentación y beber mucha agua.-

La enfermera era una mujer de avanzada edad y disponía de un carisma inigualable. Le recetó a Suki la dieta a base de proteínas, líquidos y vitaminas que debía llevar Sora y le recordó el reposo antes de despedirse.

- Bien, ahora solo tenemos que decirles a Iroh y a los demás que no cuenten con nosotros para sus planificaciones.- Bufó Sokka mientras cargaba a Sora en brazos.

- Aún quedas tú Sokka. Yo puedo encargarme de Sora, no te preocupes.-  
>- Olvídalo. No pienso dejarlas aquí. Iroh tendrá que entender.- Le contestó el joven de la tribu agua.<p>

En la cena nadie pareció abrir la boca para objetar algo. Sokka tenía la mirada intranquila. Pensó en lo que Iroh podría decirle con la decisión que habían tomado. Suki le dio un codazo en el brazo izquierdo y él profirió un grito. Aclaró su garganta y se decidió por hablar.

- Hmm, si me dan su atención, hay unas cosas que debemos decirles. Es muy importante.- Acotó finalmente.  
>Aang se rascó la barbilla y entusiasmado se adelantó. – Acaso Sora tendrá un hermanito?-<p>

- Por supuesto que no!- Inquirió Suki con cólera.  
>- Entonces es niña?-<br>- Ya cállate Aang!- lo interrumpió Sokka.

- Lo que queremos decirles es que no iremos con ustedes a Kento.- Le dijo Suki a sus acompañantes.  
>- Pero, que sucedió, porque?-<br>- Sora se ha pescado un resfrío, pero los médicos no descartan algo más. No podemos tenerla en contacto con el exterior con sus defensas tan bajas.- Le explicó la guerrera Kyoshi a Katara.

- Bien, entonces que Suki se quede con la bebé. Nosotros nos llevamos a Sokka.- Intervino Zuko.  
>- No voy a dejarlas solas. De ninguna manera. Sora se encuentra en un estado muy delicado y quiero estar ahí cuando sane.- Le respondió él.<p>

La cena se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Iroh los observaba sin decir una palabra.

- Lo siento chicos, pero tendrán que ir sin nosotros a Kento.- Zuko observó el rostro de Sokka con disgusto, como si se tratase de un vil traidor.

- Yo creo que deberían dejar que Sokka y Suki se queden. Después de todo Katara y Zuko podrán arreglárselas. No debe ser tan difícil, no es así?. Y además no nos vendría nada mal que alguien se quede resguardando los muros del palacio.- Objetó Toph desde una punta de la mesa.

Todos guardaron silencio. El dragón del Oeste sonrió levemente y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

- Creo que es una excelente idea. Sokka, te quedas a cargo de tu familia y del palacio. Mañana partiremos y que no se diga más!-

El rostro de Suki se iluminó al oír las palabras de Iroh y la maestra tierra sonrió satisfecha. Aunque no todos parecían estar de acuerdo con este arreglo, no se volvió a discutir sobre el tema.

Luego de la cena, Katara se dispuso a preparar su bolso con las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje. Cargó agua en su cantimplora y colocó las pocas prendas de ropa que había reunido. Luego de su extenuante recolección, se desplomó sobre su cama y cerró sus ojos justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Zuko apareció asomando la cabeza hasta quedar finalmente al descubierto.

- De quien te escondes?- Quiso saber ella soltando una risita.

- Es solo que quería corroborar de que estuvieses sola.- Le contestó con entusiasmo. Katara arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien, ahora si me asustas. Que tienes de privado?-  
>- Ya verás.- Le respondió él mientras jalaba del brazo de la muchacha y la sacaba de la habitación.<p>

Zuko comenzó a trotar por los corredores vacíos llevándola hacia un ala completamente desconocida para ella.

- Que estas haciendo? A donde vamos?- Pero el no le respondió y continuó su ruta.

Subieron por unas angostas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de balcón monumental. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos mientras percibía la magnífica vista. Podía observar toda la nación desde aquel ángulo.

- Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el palacio.- Le dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre el barandal de aquel extraño mirador.

Katara sonrió ampliamente y achicó los ojos, como intentando descifrar su hogar entre los cientos de casas y edificios que se alzaban sobre la tierra.

- Es magnífico.- Le dijo estupefacta.

- Desde aquí doy mis discursos. Pero por la noche, cuando no hay ninguna multitud esperando oírme, me gusta observar esta vista y recordar porqué motivo me mantengo defendiendo mis ideales.-

El rostro de Zuko se había llenado de nostalgia y armonía. Era una expresión que no había visto hacía demasiado tiempo en él.

- Espero poder con todo esto.- Le dijo mientras resguardaba su mejilla en su puño.  
>- Eres un excelente gobernante Zuko… y un gran amigo.- Zuko se volvió hacia ella con tranquilidad y le dedicó una sonrisa. En ese instante recordó sobre su reencuentro luego de varios años, su cambio, y la pregunta que había querido hacerle desde entonces.<p>

Guardó silencio por un instante y se decidió por hablar.

- Katara... Cuando te vi por primera vez luego de varios años… te vi distinta. Estabas triste.- Hizo una pausa.- Estabas completamente cambiada para mí. Yo quise preguntarte, pero…- La maestra agua sonrió con amargura.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. Lo entiendo. He cambiado bastante esto años Zuko. No voy a mentirte.- Ella se quedó en silencio tratando de contener su llanto. – Las cosas cambiaron mucho con Aang sabes? Nuestra relación ya no es la misma y me afectó mucho todo esto. A veces las personas no acaban como uno cree.-

Zuko la observo confuso, tratando de comprender sus palabras. Bajó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

- Aún lo amo pero… como a un hermano. Todo esto ah sido mucho mas difícil de lo que crees, y no he tenido las agallas para decírselo Zuko. No quiero romper su corazón. El ah pasado por mucho sufrimiento. No quiero…- Se le entrecortó la voz y se echó a llorar.

Zuko La contuvo en sus brazos y sonrió con tristeza. Las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza de su rostro mientras se aferraba más al pecho del joven soberano.

- Todo estará bien. No llores más por favor. Te prometo que todo se arreglará.- El acarició sus cabellos y la retuvo más cerca. Sonrió mientras observaba a la sumida y débil Katara en sus brazos. Sin saber porqué, Zuko se sintió alegre de contenerla. De querer protegerla sin importar lo que pase. Aunque sea por unos minutos, se sentía resguardado de todo y comprendido cada vez que pasaba un momento junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haaaaaaaaay pero que lindura. Parece que algo está naciendo de ahí. Esperemos que tanto Zuko como Katara sepan lo que se está desencadenando. Hasta la semana que viene lectoras ! Espero les haya gustado ! <em>**

**_Camila._**


	5. Capítulo 5: Pesadillas y Fantasías

******Disclaimer: Avatar: the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece y no saco beneficios con su historia. **

Capítulo 5: Pesadillas y Fantasías.

Katara despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó de un salto y salió de su cama. Emitió un agudo bostezo y se despojó de su pijama. Luego de un baño y un cambio de ropas se dirigió con todas sus pertenencias hasta el salón de entrada, en donde se encontraban su hermano, Aang y Toph.

- Por fin despertaste. Estábamos a punto de enviar a Aang a buscarte.- Le dijo Sokka mientras tomaba su bolso y lo colocaba dentro de uno de los carruajes reales. Katara se frotó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- En donde están los demás?- Le preguntó la maestra agua a su hermano.  
>- Iroh y Zuko están recogiendo las cosas que faltan y Suki fue a ver como estaba Sora. Dime… Eso es todo lo que vas a llevar?- Le dijo Sokka mientras señalaba su bolso con desprecio.<br>- También lamento haber dejado toda mi ropa en casa Sokka.- Lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos desconforme.

- Ese aroma mañanero de discusiones que tienen es muy célebre en ustedes dos.- Dijo Iroh mientras se acercaba a ella con una amplia sonrisa. – Buenos días Katara.- Agregó el Dragón del Oeste.

- Buenos días.- Le contestó soltando una risita.

Volvió su vista hacia Zuko, que se encontraba parado justo delante de ella. Cuando el joven soberano la saludó no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Iroh los observó con intriga.

- Estas mejor?- Le preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Ella asintió.  
>- Si. Gracias Zuko.- Le dijo mientras sonreía.<p>

Katara se alejó al oír el llamado de su hermano desde los carruajes. Iroh observó a Zuko con una sonrisa.

- Veo que últimamente están muy unidos, no es así querido sobrino?- Le preguntó mientras le daba pequeños golpecillos en el brazo. Zuko se sobresaltó y observó a su tió con menosprecio.

- Ya basta.- Le respondió el joven disgustado.

- Tu no negación a mi planteo me da la respuesta querido sobrino.-

Antes de que pueda contestarle, Iroh se encontraba ayudando al resto a empacar las cosas y luego de haberse despedido de todos, partieron hacia el puerto de la capital de la nación.

- Bien, no lo olviden, cada vez que tengan información nueva envíen un halcón mensajero. Por favor cuídate mucho Katara.- Le dijo Aang mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo. La maestra agua asintió con la cabeza y se desprendió de él.

- Buena suerte princesita. No cometas ninguna tontería que para eso estoy yo.- Le dijo Toph mientras se despedía.

- Créeme, no lo haré.- Le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Iroh tomo a su sobrino por los hombros y se acercó a él.

- Buena suerte sobrino. Recuerda la información vital y mantente en contacto con nosotros. Por cierto, cuida bien de la señorita Katara.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo con su último pedido. Zuko se ruborizó por completo.  
>- Lo haré tío.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.<p>

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron por última vez y subieron a la embarcación. Cuando la nave hubo zarpado, Zuko se dirigió hacia el pequeño corredor en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Como de costumbre, todo allí instruía ser rojo.

- Bien, se que no es como en el palacio pero… aquí tienes. Tu momentánea habitación.- Le dijo el ex príncipe mientras señalaba con su mano una pequeña recámara con una cama, un par de sillas y un escritorio.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.- Le contestó mientras se adentraba en su alcoba.

Iroh: _Ya han pasado dos días desde que zarpamos y las horas se hacen interminables. Al ver a varios guardias jugar en un tablero de Pai sho recordé que debía escribirte. El capitán dice que mañana llegaremos a Kento. Zuko está algo disperso, creo que ha pasado una mala noche, aún así nos mantenemos al tanto de información importante.  
>Katara. <em>

La muchacha enrolló el papel y lo colocó sobre un tubo alargado en la espalda del halcón mensajero. El ave salió despedida hacia el aire y desapareció entre la espesura de la noche.

Miró una vez más por la pequeña rendija de su habitación y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Se sentía completamente abatida luego de una extenuante práctica de agua-control que había realizado en la mañana.

Se desplomó sobre su almohada y cerró los ojos para concebir el sueño.

_Sus ojos se abrieron con fastidio al sentir el contacto de sus hombros sacudiéndose.  
><em>

_- Mamá?-__ La figura de una mujer no muy mayor se hallaba sentada sobre su cama sosteniéndolo por los hombros._

_- Zuko debo hablarte. Por favor hijo amado escúchame.- El rostro de su madre tenía las f__acciones completamente abatidas y las lágrimas corrían con violencia por sus mejillas._

_-Todo lo que he hecho ah sido para protegerte. Recuerda esto Zuko, no importa cuanto cambien las cosas, bien? Nunca __olvides quien eres.- La silueta de la mujer se desvaneció en el aire. _

_- Mamá?, Mamá a donde vas?- Repetía mientras recorría su habitación con la vista. _

- Mamá, mamá no te vallas!- Zuko se despertó con los ojos llorosos vociferando en su alcoba. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se asentó sobre su cama agitado. Katara irrumpió en su habitación con nerviosismo y con la respiración algo agitada se acercó hacia él.

- Zuko, te encuentras bien? Que sucedió?-

La luz de la luna se reflejaba tenuemente sobre el mar. Zuko se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos. El joven soberano se mantenía sentado sobre la cubierta con las piernas flexionadas hacia el agua. Katara, permanecía a su lado, sin saber que decir o como actuar.

Temerosa, volvió su vista hacia él. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Quiso abrir la boca para objetar, pero al final, optó por el silencio. Se encogió de hombros sin encontrar una reacción mas sincera.

- Mi madre y yo teníamos un lazo muy fuerte. Solíamos hacer muchas cosas juntos sabes?- hizo una pausa conteniendo los recuerdos y formó una sonrisa de nostalgia en sus labios.- Ella se marchó cuando yo era tan solo un niño.-

Katara depositó una mano sobre su hombro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un profundo pesar.

- Zuko… se lo difícil que es perder a un ser querido. Y tal vez...-  
>- Sé que está viva Katara. No creo haberla perdido del todo, aún tengo la esperanza. En alguna parte de este mundo.- Sus palabras se oían tan firmes como nunca y su voz entristeció en el mismo momento.<p>

- He tenido este sueño incontables veces. El momento justo en el que mi madre se despide de mí. Jamás la volvía a ver.- Katara volvió su vista hacia él y le sonrió.

- Tú lo has dicho. Nunca debemos perder la esperanza Zuko.-

- Te prometo que encontraremos a tu madre.-

Zuko envolvió con sus brazos a Katara y la abrazó con efusividad. El rostro de la muchacha enrojeció por completo. El joven soberano se volvió hacia ella y le otorgó una sonrisa sincera, como si hubieran pasado por lo mismo. Katara observó cada facción de su rostro. Estaba sonriente.

Una sonrisa que alejaba los miedos, los remordimientos y las tragedias.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban desde el este, todo a su paso, dándole comienzo a un nuevo día. Katara despertó con el graznar de un ave sobre su ventana. Abrió con cuidado la rendija y dejó entrar al halcón mensajero.

_Me alegra__ saber que se encuentren bien, envíen cartas cuando lleguen a Kento. No le saques los ojos de encima a Zuko por favor y envíale mis saludos al gobernador._ _**Iroh**_

La maestra agua exhaló profundamente y volvió a enrollar el papel con cuidado. Dentro de un par de horas llegarían a Kento y Zuko seguía dormido.

Caminó con cuidado por el corredor contiguo a su habitación y se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

- Zuko?- Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Katara se adentró en la recámara. Sus espaciosas longitudes eran casi idénticas a las de la habitación de la muchacha. Las paredes de un rojo intenso se resaltaban aún más con las banderas colgadas de la nación del fuego. Sin señales de Zuko se encaminó hacia la salida justo cuando el repiqueteo de algo la hizo volverse.

Junto a la ventana del ex príncipe, se encontraba un ave de plumas cobrizas y pico dorado llevando consigo un tubo largo con el símbolo de la nación del fuego. La maestra agua hizo una mueca de mal gusto y se acerco hacia la pequeña abertura.

Quitó el amarillento papel que estaba en el tubo y se deshizo del cordel que lo sujetaba. Al parecer ella no era la única con correspondencia en el barco. El papel fue arrebatado de sus manos justo antes de que pudiera leer. Zuko se encontraba de pie junto a ella, con un gesto de amargura en sus labios. Katara se sintió terriblemente incomoda ante aquella situación.

- Lo siento, fue algo descortés de mi parte. Solo quería saber si se trataba de algo importante.-  
>- No te preocupes. Me encargaré de estos asuntos.- Le contestó el joven soberano mientras la escoltaba fuera de la habitación.<br>- Voy a cambiarme, el capitán dijo que dentro de un par de horas llegaremos a Kento. Espero que hagas lo mismo.-

Ella asintió en silencio desconcertada y caminó hacia el lado opuesto a las habitaciones. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y contuvo una rabia imponente. Realmente no habia llegado a leer toda la nota, pero si una pequeña frase y un remitente: "_te extraño. __**Mai**_"

La nave desembarcó en el puerto de Kento con éxito. Zuko bajó acompañado de Katara con una multitud recibiéndolos. Un hombre de mediana edad con una extraña facción en su rostro se acercó hacia ellos haciendo una reverencia.

- Su majestad. Mi nombre es Fong, soy el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad de Kento. Me da gusto verlo. El gobernador me pidió que lo escoltara hasta el palacio, si no le molesta, claro.- El hombre depositó su vista en Katara con extrañeza.

- Es un honor conocerlo general. Con gusto aceptaré su petición.- Le respondió el joven soberano mientras seguía al hombre por un camino sinuoso que conducía hacia el carruaje gubernamental. Katara caminó detrás de él dando zancadas grandes. Los jóvenes se adentraron en el vehículo, mientras que el general seguía al carro montado en un caballo-avestruz.

Zuko volvió su vista hacia Katara. Se encontraba erguida de hombros, a su lado y con una frialdad incomparable en su rostro. Parecía estar molesta y a la vez ausente, como absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Katara, te sucede algo?- Pero sin darle tiempo a contestar, la pequeña puerta del carruaje se abrió y el general Fong los esperaba con los brazos abiertos fuera de él.

Llegaron a los inmensos edificios. Los pesados tejados volados estaban sostenidos por robustas vigas de madera.

Caminaron por unos corredores perfectamente iluminados y al doblar a la izquierda se toparon con una extensa habitación. El gobernador de Kento se encontraba sentado sobre una mesita de té en el centro y se puso de pie para recibirlos.

- Su majestad, finalmente llegó! Y con una acompañante.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Katara lo saludó con gentileza y el le correspondió con una reverencia. – Ya veo, pero si se trata nada mas y nada menos que de la maestra agua-control mas poderosa de todas. Es un honor conocerte jovencita.- Agregó.

El hombre tenía un peculiar aspecto para Katara, le recordó mucho al rey de Ba sing se. Enrojeció por completo y se volvió hacia el hombre.

- Bueno, es un placer conocerlo a usted también, muchas gracias. Los ayudé en todo lo que pueda.- Zuko la observaba por encima del hombro.

- Nos da mucho gusto estar aquí, créame, Katara es una eficaz guerrera y una de las mejores curanderas de toda su tribu.- Aclaró el joven.

El gobernador se sintió maravillado. Volvió en sí y aplaudió dos veces con sus manos al aire, por lo que llegaron inmediatamente dos criados tomando las pertenencias de los jóvenes.

- Por favor, quiero escuchar más sobre ustedes en la cena. Pero antes les asignaré sus recámaras.- Posó su vista en los críados y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Lee, Jin, lleven al Señor del Fuego y a la maestra agua a sus habitaciones, y lleven su equipaje también.-

Los criados asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron del salón seguidos por Zuko y Katara. La maestra agua caminaba firmemente sin decir una palabra. El joven soberano la observaba con intranquilidad.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sentimentalismos

**Disclaimer: Avatar: the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 6:**

Las palabras se grabaron en su mente una y otra vez "_te extraño. Mai_" Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Acaso Zuko iba a dejar de lado a sus ideales por dignidad ante aquellas personas? Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza y luego volvió a recapacitarlo. Tal vez solo era una confusión o tal vez se había arreglado con su novia y el asunto de la boda seguía en pie.

Se sumergió en la tina una vez más y quitó los cabellos que se le venían encima. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. La manera en que Mai repudiaba todo aquello que se cruzara delante de sus ojos la hizo enfurecer aún más. Zuko no se merecía aún más maltrato y dolor del que había recibido en toda su vida.

El solía ser muy arrogante y despreciable en varias ocasiones, claro. Pero había estado en los momentos más cruciales para contenerla, había encontrado al asesino de su madre, e incluso, dado la vida por ella. Katara sabía muy bien que si Mai permanecía a su lado, dejaría de ver al fuerte, sabio y libre Zuko que había vuelto a ver en aquellos últimos días.

Respiró hondo.

- Voy a extrañar todo eso.- Se dijo a sí misma con una triste mueca en su rostro.

Hizo memoria y recordó sus charlas, sus chistes de mal gusto que no siempre resultaban, sus batallas de práctica juntos, incluso su arrogancia. Extrañaría volver a verlo reír, volver a ver su rostro. Volver a sentir sus efusivos abrazos. Una opresión el pecho la retuvo inmóvil, con la voluntad de la indignación y su corazón latiendo alocadamente.

- Como desearía que Mai simplemente… desapareciera.-

Katara abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. De pronto, cayó de las nubes. Las mejillas le ardieron y su rostro se ruborizó por completo, reflexionando aquella frase y buscándole un sentido doble a sus sentimientos. Salió del baño y se vistió.

- En que demonios estoy pensando? Zuko y yo solo somos amigos.- Se repitió una y otra vez para sí misma. – Buenos amigos.-

Su corazón palpitaba atolondradamente cada vez que intentaba afirmar sus palabras. Se desplomó sobre su almohada y se aferró a sus brazos con tristeza.

Zuko se paseaba de un lado a otro por los corredores del palacio. Llamó una vez más a la puerta y guardó silencio. – Por qué se tarda tanto?- Levantó la vista y vociferó:

- Date prisa Katara! No tenemos toda la noche.- Pero antes de que pudiera volver a emitir una queja la puerta de la habitación se abrió delante de él.

Katara se encontraba allí con una sonrisa algo forzada y el cabello suelto. Sus labios y mejillas muy maquillados parecían los de una muñeca. Se había puesto un vestido de fino encaje y unas sandalias que apenas podían verse por el largo de la prenda.

Un ruido muy agudo devolvió al joven soberano al presente de golpe.

- Está bien, sé que no es mucho, pero no quería pedirle ayuda a las criadas.- Se quejó Katara de brazos cruzados al observar a Zuko.  
>- Creo que... te ves muy bella.- Le dijo mientras la escoltaba por los corredores. La joven enrojeció y como un acto reflejo, se aferró al brazo del ex príncipe.<p>

* * *

><p>El gran banquete se extendía a lo largo de la mesa de roble del salón principal. El gobernador se encontraba en un extremo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa implacable en su rostro.<p>

- Creí que llegarían mañana! Por favor, tomen asiento.- Les indicó el hombre con algo de ironía en su frase. Ambos asintieron y se depositaron de llenos en sus sillas. – Y bien… que les pareció Kento? Supongo que es la primera vez que lo visitan.- Agregó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

Zuko tomó una bocanada de aire en cuanto pudo. – Imponente, es una ciudad bellísima. Lamento mucho este acontecimiento. Ver a sus pobladores en estas condiciones me hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.- finalizó con un aire de tristeza. El gobernador guardó silencio y Katara lo observó sin decir una palabra.

- Nuestro estado es crítico. Jamás quise aceptarlo. Hemos revisado cada entrada y salida, alrededores, e incluso las ciudades limítrofes sin rastro alguno de los atacantes. Es como si se hubiesen esfumado.- Las palabras del monarca hicieron trabajar a mil por hora la mente de Zuko.

- Todo esto es demasiado extraño, no sabemos la razón por la cual atacaron, tampoco sabemos de dónde vendrán, pero estamos seguros de que regresarán.- Acotó el joven soberano apretándose el puente de la nariz.

- Creo que lo único que nos queda por hacer en estos momentos es limitarnos a investigar. Es nuestra única opción.- Afirmó el gobernador colérico.

* * *

><p>Luego de almorzar, el gobernador de Kento se dedicó a continuar con su extenuante búsqueda y los dos jóvenes aposentaron en sus recámaras. Zuko se sobresaltó al tropezarse con Katara mientras abandonaba su habitación.<p>

El joven soberano abolló el papel que conservaba en sus manos y lo escondió dentro de sus ropas como un acto reflejo. Katara arqueó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio.

- Que era eso?- Le preguntó la joven maestra señalando el bulto de papel entre sus ropas. El Señor del Fuego revoleó los ojos y se rascó la cabeza.  
>- Solo basura. A donde vas?- Se atajó con una mueca de falsedad en su rostro.<br>- A la ciudad. Quiero ayudar en algo a los habitantes. Es lo menos que podría hacer.- Respondió ella tajantemente.

El ex príncipe asintió en silencio y luego de unos instantes la siguió por los corredores.

- Es una buena idea. También iré a ayudar.-

* * *

><p>La ciudad se encontraba devastada, muchas de las viviendas estaban destruidas, los mercados saqueados y las familias expuestas a la intemperie. Las tropas de refuerzos para ayudar no dejaban de llegar y los curanderos, a pesar de ser escasos, mantenían a las personas en buen estado.<p>

Katara se volvió hacia un niño que jalaba de su falda insistentemente. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y una expresión afligida en sus ojos. La tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia una especie de camilla algo maltratada. Se arrodilló al lado de una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y se volvió hacia la maestra agua.

- Te conozco. Tú luchaste para salvarnos, por favor, salva a mi madre.- Le dijo el pequeño con los ojos llorosos. Katara lo observó afligida y asintió con la cabeza. La mujer de mediana edad tenía contusiones en el pecho y la frente. Tomó un poco de agua de su cantimplora y la introdujo en sus manos. Realizó múltiples movimientos con la yema de sus dedos y con esfuerzo cerró las herid as que se encontraban en su cuerpo.

- Se pondrá bien, solo tienes que dejarla descansar.- Le dijo al pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios. El niño le hizo una reverencia y la morena de ojos azules continuó con su rutina por otros sectores.  
>Se pasaron el resto de la tarde curando heridas, reconstruyendo viviendas y buscando alguna que otra pista que los llevara a los atacantes.<p>

- Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos, debes estar exhausta luego de tantas sanaciones.- Le dijo el Señor del Fuego a Katara mientras se deshacía del sudor en su frente. La joven asintió con la cabeza y recogió sus cosas. En ese instante, un dolor agudo recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse y su mirada se volvió ligeramente borrosa.

- Te encuentras bien?- La interrogó Zuko con algo de preocupación. Ella asintió rápidamente y continuaron su camino silenciosamente.

El ambiente era tan sombrío como su estado de ánimo. Katara sentía todo moviéndose a su alrededor. Temió por que su cabeza llegase a estallar de tanto dolor y sin decir una palabra alargó su ruta dando grandes zancadas.

- Sabes… últimamente te he notado ausente. Me refiero a que me ignoras la mayor parte del tiempo y creo…- La frase del ex príncipe quedó inconclusa al observar a la maestra agua tambalearse.

Las imágenes se tornaron más borrosas y su vista se nubló. El peso de su cuerpo recayó sobre sus talones y Katara perdió el equilibrio, justo en el mismo instante en que perdía el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la luz de sol que se filtraba por la rendija del ventanal. Se frotó el rostro y observó al adormecido Zuko sobre una silla a su lado. La maestra agua se incorporó de un salto en el suelo y recorrió el lugar con la vista. Justo en ese momento, una mujer de mediana edad se presentaba en la habitación.<p>

- Por fin despertaste! Te ves mucho mejor.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente. Katara arqueó una ceja y apretó los dientes avergonzada.  
>-Disculpe. Puede decirme en dónde estoy?-<br>- Este jovencito te cargó hasta aquí, evidentemente tus sanaciones debilitaron tus fuerzas y sufriste una recaída. Nada grave, pero necesitarás reposo. Estamos en el palacio, solo que en una sala especial para tratar enfermedades.- Le informó la mujer a la sumida Katara que simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

Se volvió hacia Zuko, que ya había despertado y tenía su vista en ella. La enfermera había abandonado la recámara para entonces. Katara revoleó los ojos sin saber como reaccionar.

- Hm, gracias. Supongo.- Le dijo mientras doblaba y desdoblaba el borde de sus mangas. Se sintió incómoda durante ese lapso de tiempo. El Señor del Fuego se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella.

- Me gustaría que no trates de evadir mi pregunta.- Le respondió tajantemente. Ella lo observó confundida y recordó sus palabras. "últimamente te he notado ausente. Me refiero a que me ignoras la mayor parte del tiempo" su mirada se crispó con furia. – No puedes ocultármelo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estás diciéndome algo.- Agregó finalmente el joven.

Katara apretó sus puños con fuerza y respiró hondo. – Te equivocas, si hay alguien que está ocultando algo, ese eres tú Zuko.- Se defendió ella mientras observaba la mirada del pálido joven. – Te ocultas cada vez que llega tu correspondencia, no me dejas entrar a tu recámara ni aunque sea una emergencia y tus bolsillos siempre están llenos de papeles. A quién crees que engañas Zuko?-

La joven se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con desdén. Zuko tomó na bocanada de aire y emitió un extenso suspiro. – Yo… he estado recibiendo correspondencia de Mai. No sé porque no te lo dije realmente. Ella y yo nos reconciliamos. Creo que todo irá bien.- Sus palabras salieron despedidas de sus labios como espadas. Katara contuvo la respiración en ese momento. Zuko no parecía decirlo con mucho entusiasmo, pero aún así, estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Lo siento, no debí entrometerme. Es solo que creí…-  
>- Lo sé. Te entiendo, estás en todo tu derecho de reclamarme. Somos un equipo, y si se llegase a tratar de algo verdaderamente importante deberías saberlo.-<p>

Ella asintió con la cabeza y desvió su mirada. Se sintió insignificante y adolorida. Pero no se trataba de un dolor físico, no. Era mucho más que eso.

- Quiero saber qué piensas… acerca de nuestra reconciliación.- Se quedó estática, observando el rostro de Zuko. Su mirada siempre le había proporcionado la armonía que tantas veces le hacía falta. Trató de buscar la respuesta en él.  
>- Creo… que debes hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón. Siempre es lo más importante.- Le respondió con una triste sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de sus labios. – Iré a descansar un poco, aún no me recupero del todo.- Fingió llevándose una mano a la frente.<p>

Zuko asintió y ella desapareció por los corredores. Corrió. Lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación. Sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y la voz de Zuko repitiendo una y otra vez la frase "Ella y yo nos reconciliamos".  
>Se encerró en su recámara y se recostó sobre la cama. Sintió un gran vacío que no podría llenarse con ninguna otra cosa más que con él. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro en ese instante y los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más constantes.<p>

- Tuve tanta facilidad en enamorarme de la persona equivocada.- Se dijo mientras recubría su rostro con ambas manos. Sonrió con amargura al reconocerlo. Nadie más que Zuko la hacía sentirse tan segura de sí misma, tan fuerte y libre. Respiró hondo y enjuagó su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>WOw, como las dejé! Perdón por la tardanza pero estoy teniendo problemas para subir mis notas en el colegio. Prometo hacer más largo el próximo capítulo para que lo disfruten más ! Un beso y las dejo con esto ! :D<strong>


	7. Capítulo 7: Confesiones y Verdades

Capítulo 7: Confesiones y verdades.

Los párpados le pesaban, sus ojos se habían hinchado a causa de los sollozos de la noche anterior. Secó sus lágrimas y con dificultad abrió los ojos. Se deshizo de la manta que la cubría y se reincorporó de a poco en el suelo. Se quedó inmóvil, observando únicamente la colcha.

-Seguramente alguna de las criadas se encargó de arroparme.- se dijo sonriendo con tristeza. Se adentró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. – Será mejor que me enjuague un poco la cara. No quiero que Zuko me vea en este estado.-

Cruzó las galerías del palacio con rapidez. Su impaciencia se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Llegó a una de las salas principales, en donde estaba el gobernador con un pilón de papeles en su poder. Las facciones de su rostro se encontraban serias y su mirada se había tornado intranquila. Se acomodó en una silla delante del hombre y suspiró.

- Y bien? Que es lo que han encontrado?- El monarca tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó al muchacho.  
>- Un grupo de aldeanos nos ha informado sobre la aparición de los invasores.- Zuko se quedó paralizado y agudizó su sentido de audición.<p>

- Se los ha visto merodeando por las ruinas del templo aire del oeste. No sabemos exactamente por qué, pero ya hemos enviado tropas en su captura.-  
>- No tiene sentido. Todos sabemos con no hay nada de valor en aquellos territorios. Por qué irían hacia allí?- El señor del fuego se apretó el puente de la nariz con exasperación.<p>

- Debemos capturarlos y quitarles la información necesaria. Algo de todo esto no me da buena espina.- El monarca asintió y Zuko salió de la recámara con incomodidad.

Caminó con firmeza y esbozó una mueca de disgusto. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó un papel algo maltratado de su interior. No leyó toda la nota, simplemente se situó en una frase "no te tardes, tenemos que realizar los preparativos de la boda cuanto antes" Apretó los ojos con fuerza y respiró.

- Zuko?... perdona si interrumpo pero tu tío envió una carta.- La voz de Katara sonó estruendosamente en sus oídos y volvió a la realidad. Como un acto reflejo, introdujo el papel en su bolsillo y asintió con la cabeza.  
>- Oh, claro. No hay problema.-<p>

Se sentaron sobre uno de los bancos de la galería y mientras la maestra agua revolvía entre sus cosas, el joven soberano estudiaba cada facción de su rostro.  
>- Por cierto, buenos días.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Katara le devolvió el saludo y desenrolló sobre sus manos un papel amarillento.<p>

"Nos hemos reunido con el rey Bumi. Nos dio información acerca de los invasores. Meidantes sus apariciones, dedujimos que se encuentran bajo el mando de alguien más. Hacemos todo lo posible por encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve hacia ellos. Espero que se encuentren bien. Iroh"

El muchacho apretó los dientes con amargura. – Acabo de hablar con el gobernador. Los han localizado, en el templo aire del oeste. Iremos lo antes posible y recuperaremos información necesaria.- La joven asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a redactar una nueva carta para el dragón del oeste.

Zuko se puso de pie y caminó hacia su recámara. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior:

**FLASH BACK**

- Katara?- Llamó por última vez a la puerta de la recámara mientras se asomaba para ver mejor. Optó por entrar sigilosamente. La encontró sumida en sus sueños, pero algo era diferente. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y gestos llenos de ahogo y angustia se habían grabado en él.

- Zuko, no lo hagas. Por favor…- Los ojos del joven soberano se abrieron como platos, acaso había despertado?. Se acercó lentamente para agudizar su oído. Seguía dormida. Profundamente abstraída en sus sueños.  
>- No, Zuko. Yo…- Repitió Katara entre sollozos. Se acercó hacia ella y distinguió con desconsuelo como las lágrimas corrían violentamente por sus mejillas. Zuko sonrió con aflicción.<p>

– Está soñando conmigo.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Secó sus lágrimas y plantó un beso en su frente. Se puso de pie y la arropó con una de las mantas que se encontraban a los pies de la cama.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

* * *

><p>El día había sido más que tormentoso, ahora no solo tenían que viajar en busca de aquellos invasores, sino que debían descubrir quién los comandaba. El general (no me acuerdo el nombre) se encargó de preparar el buque y las provisiones necesarias para partir hacia el templo aire del oeste en la mañana. Durante la cena ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra y cuando terminaron su comida cada uno marchó para su recámara.<p>

Katara ocupó el último espacio de su pequeño bolso con un vestido que le habían obsequiado las criadas para alguna ocasión especial. Abrió con cuidado la rendija de su ventanal y se asomó por el palco para observar las estrellas desde allí una vez más.

El astro brillaba como nunca, iluminando a la perfección su rostro. A diferencia de la tribu agua, en las grandes ciudades como lo había sido Kento, las estrellas no podían percibirse del todo bien, ya que las grandes construcciones cubrían todo a su paso. Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar su hogar una vez más.

- Piensa rápido!- Una llamarada de fuego fue enviada directamente hacia el rostro de la joven, justo cuando lo detuvo con algo de agua control, se asomó sobre el barandal para observar al Señor del Fuego desde abajo con una extraña mueca en su rostro.  
>- Acaso te has vuelto loco?- Él sonrió.<br>- Sabía que lo atraparías.- Katara bufó por última vez y se separó del balconcillo.

- Estaría bien si bajas por unos momentos. Hace bastante que no hacemos algo divertido.- Le indagó él con una sonrisa justo antes de que se adentrara en su recámara. Katara sonrió con tristeza, "y tampoco volveremos a ser como antes" reunió fuerzas y se asomó una vez más.  
>- Enseguida bajo.-<p>

Con cuidado cerró la rendija del ventanal y salió hacia el jardín principal, en donde se encontraba el joven soberano de espaldas, contemplando la vista. Se aposentó sobre una banca de las galerías y él la siguió.

- Es una bonita noche, no lo crees?- la interrogó Zuko. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Parecía abstraída en sus pensamientos, como si estuviese en un mundo lejano.  
>- Oh vamos, diviértete Katara, es nuestra última noche aquí.- Ella abrió los ojos hacia la realidad. Pensó en el futuro.<br>- Lo sé. Atraparemos a esos tipos y volveremos a nuestras vidas normales... Cierto?- Reflexionó ella en voz alta. Zuko la observó extrañado y comprendió luego de unos instantes. Asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Zuko sabía que las cosas serían tal y como las había anunciado ella. Si su encuentro luego de varios años fue por casualidad, no podría predecir durante cuantos años más volverían a verse. Ya no tendría tiempo entonces para decir verdades. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Como si le gritasen desde adentro que dijera lo que tenía que decir realmente. Respiró hondo y sintió como su cabello se mecía con el viento.

De repente, una oleada de nostalgia y pesar lo invadió. Tuvo la vaga imagen de su tío que cada vez se volvía más nítida. "_No eres el mismo de antes Zuko, eres más fuerte, más sabio y más libre que nunca. Te lo ruego, mira en tu corazón y verás lo que realmente quieres_" Su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa brotó de la comisura de sus labios.

- Creo… que la única vez en la que te vi tan tranquila fue cuando dormías.- Las palabras emergieron de su interior hacia Katara como un pensamiento en voz alta. La maestra agua se volvió hacia él confundida.  
>- Tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y recuerdo perfectamente que soñabas conmigo. Tratabas de impedir que hiciera algo estúpido.- Continuó para darse a entender. Katara entonces comprendió su mensaje y sintió un nudo en la garganta a causa de tal confesión.<p>

- Yo.. fue sólo un sueño. Ya sabes. No puedes predecir ese tipo de cosas.- Acotó con la voz entrecortada. Se dio un golpe mental al utilizar ese pretexto como una manera de evadirlo, era una excusa de lo más patética.

- Todo este tiempo creí que cumplir con mi deber era lo correcto, sin importar las consecuencias. En estos últimos años creí que si me casaba con Mai estaría cumpliendo con mi deber a pesar de que mi vida no sea tan feliz como la habría imaginado. Pero cuando llegaste, mi vida dio un vuelco y volví a tener un sentido más claro en las cosas. Hice cosas que jamás habría hecho por alguna otra persona y sentí millones de emociones.-

Katara cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Se negaba a aceptar aquel tipo de cosas. Sintió como, de a poco, las paredes y muros que la sostenían se derrumbaban. Pero sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

- Zuko, por favor, yo no…-  
>- Por favor Katara, no trates de ocultar tus emociones, no esta vez.- La interrumpió el joven soberano con una triste mirada en sus ojos. – No puedo dejar que te marches otra vez Katara. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero volver a perderte.-<p>

Zuko la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Katara se quedó inmóvil, estupefacta ante tal acto de torpeza por parte de él. Sintió el aliento del joven en su rostro, luego sus dedos entrelazarse en su cabello. Le apartó uno de los mechones que no dejaban ver su rostro y acarició su mejilla. El semblante de la maestra agua se sonrojó por completo.

- Zuko… que estás haciendo?- Alcanzó a decir como un susurro.  
>- Siguiendo a mi corazón. Tal y como lo dijiste.-<p>

Sonrió entre dientes mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los de ella. El tiempo se detuvo entonces para Katara. No existieron ni el espacio ni las horas, contuvo la respiración y sintió un centenar de emociones recorrerla. Se aferró más a él, como si de eso se tratase su existencia y prolongó aún más aquel magnífico beso. Recordó a Iroh, a Aang y a Mai. Apartó su rostro mientras que una lágrima discurría por su mejilla y bajó a la realidad en ese mismo instante. Evadió la mirada del joven por la fuerza.

* * *

><p>El graznar de un ave la había despabilado. Se frotó los ojos con dificultad y salió de la cama al instante. Achicó la vista por el ventanal y divisó a dos criados cargando sus pertenencias en un carruaje. Entonces, recordó.<p>

- Lo había olvidado! En unos minutos tendremos que partir y yo ni siquiera estoy vestida!- Se vistió con rapidez arregló un poco su cabello enmarañado y desapareció por los corredores. Una criada la sorprendió mientras trataba de despabilarse.

- Señorita, me he tomado la libertad de cargar sus cosas en el carruaje mientras usted dormía. No quise despertarla, se veía muy cansada. Quiere que le informe al Señor del Fuego que ha despertado para que la escolte?- Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Que la escolte? El término le hizo soltar una pequeña risita. Sin comprender la propuesta de la mujer negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, me encuentro bien para caminar por mi cuenta. Muchas gracias.- Respondió ella con amabilidad.

El rostro de Zuko le vino a la mente junto con los sucesos de la noche anterior, sin poder impedir un leve sonrojo en su rostro y una mueca de tristeza en sus facciones. Atrasó su paso, su autoestima le impedía toparse con él. Se sentía confundida y angustiada y verlo en aquellas circunstancias empeoraría aún más las cosas.

* * *

><p>Se apretó el puente de la nariz, confundido. Preguntándose si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. Reflexionó una y mil veces. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su memoria, justo en el instante en que había comenzado a redactar su carta.<p>

**Flash back:**

Escribía. Una, dos, tres, mil veces y suprimía con garabatos sus términos para volver a escribir. Tragó saliva y decidido, redactó el mensaje definitivo para ella.

"_Tal __vez __creas __que __mis __palabras __son __un __tanto __descaradas __y __pecaminosas,__o __simplemente __pienses __que __he __enloquecido. __Hace __bastante __tiempo __comprendí __que __todo __esto __no __marchaba __bien. __Hemos __cambiado, __yo __cambié. __Nuestra __relación __ya __no __es __la __misma __de __antes, __y __tratar __de __sostenerla __con __mentiras __no __ha __ayudado __de __mucho __así __que __decidí __tomar __un __camino __justo __para __ambos. __La __grandeza __y __el __poder __lo __han __sido __todo __para __mí __en __estos __últimos __años __y __tener __un __matrimonio __digno, __con __la __esposa __que __se __me __asignó __desde __pequeño __fue __lo __que __siempre __creí __correcto __para __mí. __Pero __mi __corazón __se__mantenía __oprimido __ante __tantos __deberes __y f__ormidables __apariencias __que __crear. __Creo __que __jamás __vendería __mis __sentimientos __por __un __deber __que __se __me __haya __establecido...__"_

Las palabras se hacían cada vez más difíciles de redactar para el joven soberano. Pensarlo resultaba más fácil que reunir el coraje para escribirlo en tinta. Reunió fuerzas y se decidió por continuar con su escrito.

"…_Espero que todo esto no constituya un resentimiento tan grande y que puedas encontrar la felicidad con alguien más. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, siempre ha sido suyo.  
>No quise mentirme, ni mentirte. No quise continuar mintiéndonos Mai. Espero sepas entenderme.<br>Lo siento.  
>Zuko." <em>

Enrolló el papel sobre el lomo del ave que se encontraba a su lado y envió la carta a su remitente teniendo la esperanza de que Mai contestara a su nota, aunque sea para maldecirlo. Pero no lo hizo.

**Fin****flash****back. **

* * *

><p>Katara llegó a las inmensas escalinatas del palacio, sobre las cuales se alzaba la entrada. Caminó tratando de evadir cualquier tipo de contacto con Zuko y aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible al carruaje, pero dio un traspié en los escalones y se tambaleó en el aire. Zuko corrió tras ella justo antes de que desapareciera en el vacío y se aferró a sus brazos. Las facciones de Katara habían enrojecido por completo, ahora se encontraba a milímetros de su rostro, casi respirando su mismo aire. Bajó la vista avergonzada y se separó del joven soberano rápidamente.<p>

- Que tonta he sido. Debo tener más cuidado.- Se regañó en voz alta mientras se quitaba un cabello de la frente. Zuko la observó confundido mientras ella desaparecía escalinatas abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ! Perdonen la tardanza pero como estoy ratando de hacer los capitulos mas largos tardo un poco más. Sepan disculparme. Hasta la semanña que viene !<strong>


	8. Capítulo 8: El Templo Aire del Oeste

**Avatar: the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 8: El templo Aire del Oeste.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, confundido. Preguntándose si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. Reflexionó una y mil veces. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su memoria, justo en el instante en que había comenzado a redactar su carta.

**Flash back:**

Escribía. Una, dos, tres, mil veces y suprimía con garabatos sus términos para volver a escribir. Tragó saliva y decidido, redactó el mensaje definitivo para ella.

"_Tal vez creas que mis palabras son un tanto descaradas y pecaminosas, o simplemente pienses que he enloquecido. Hace bastante tiempo comprendí que todo esto no marchaba bien. Hemos cambiado, yo cambié. Nuestra relación ya no es la misma de antes, y tratar de sostenerla con mentiras no ha ayudado de mucho así que decidí tomar un camino justo para ambos. La grandeza y el poder lo han sido todo para mí en estos últimos años y tener un matrimonio digno, con la esposa que se me asignó desde pequeño fue lo que siempre creí correcto para mí. Pero mi corazón se mantenía oprimido ante tantos deberes y formidables apariencias que crear. Creo que jamás vendería mis sentimientos por un deber que se me haya establecido..." _

Las palabras se hacían cada vez más difíciles de redactar para el joven soberano. Pensarlo resultaba más fácil que reunir el coraje para escribirlo en tinta. Reunió fuerzas y se decidió por continuar con su escrito.

"…_Espero que todo esto no constituya un resentimiento tan grande y que puedas encontrar la felicidad con alguien más. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, siempre ha sido suyo.  
>No quise mentirme, ni mentirte. No quise continuar mintiéndonos Mai. Espero sepas entenderme.<br>Lo siento.  
>Zuko." <em>

Enrolló el papel sobre el lomo del ave que se encontraba a su lado y envió la carta a su remitente teniendo la esperanza de que Mai contestara a su nota, aunque sea para maldecirlo. Pero no lo hizo.

**Fin flash back.**

* * *

><p>A medida que el carruaje bajaba por la sinuosa ladera, un repiqueteo constante se oía en el espacio y en la mente de Katara. "No podrás evitarlo por siempre" Reflexionaba mientras observaba de reojo al joven soberano que se encontraba sentado al otro extremo del vehículo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rechinar de las puertas del coche. Habían llegado al muelle principal.<p>

La maestra agua recogió sus pertenencias y con cuidado las arrastró hasta las escalinatas del buque.

- No te esfuerces tanto, yo me encargo.- Le dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas. Zuko se encontraba de pie junto a ella con una sonrisa leve en la comisura de sus labios. Ella simplemente respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y subió escaleras arriba.

Su corazón se regocijaba en la alegría de querer aferrarse a aquel joven aunque fuera lo último que haga, pero la razón de su conciencia la mantenía intranquila.

– No sé, no sé porqué se me hace tan difícil hablarle.- Se dijo a sí misma con abatimiento. El Señor del Fuego la observaba con amargura y aflicción desde abajo.

* * *

><p>El viaje se hacía extenuante y duradero, aún más cuando lo único que se podía hacer era observar el horizonte desde la borda. La mente de Katara se mantenía inerte, incapaz de procesar cualquier tipo de información.<p>

Un aire de nostalgia la envolvió por unos instantes y sintió cientos de recuerdos pasar por su cabeza, como aquella vez, en la que se reencontraba con el Señor del Fuego. El viento meció sus cabellos provocándole un cosquilleo agradable. Se volteó sobre sí misma al oír un rechinar en las portillas de la borda. El joven de cabellos azabaches la observaba fulminantemente desde lejos. Se acercó hacia ella con un aire de indiferencia y serenidad en su rostro, pero se colocó a unos cuantos centímetros, dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre una de las construcciones del buque.  
>Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo período de tiempo, oyendo el sonido de las olas colisionar contra algunas rocas o las aves revoloteando sobre sus cabezas.<p>

- Por cuánto tiempo más piensas evitarlo?- Las palabras emergieron de Zuko como si hubiera estado esperando el momento justo para decirlas. Katara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo observó con angustia. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no podía permitirse llorar delante de él tampoco.  
>No respondió, se quedó inmóvil. Conteniendo cada parte de su corazón para no quebrarse y apretando los puños con fuerza.<p>

- Por cuánto tiempo más vas a permanecer en las nubes Zuko?- Fue su respuesta. – Acaso crees que llegaremos victoriosos a casa y Aang se tomará todo esto con calma? O crees que Mai se quedará de brazos cruzados sin guardarte ningún tipo de rencor por haberla dejado? Creo que es tiempo de que bajes a la realidad. Ambos sabemos que todo esto no lleva a ninguna parte Zuko!- Esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos, y dejó caer sus lágrimas, y llevó sus manos a su pecho, y sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba cientos de veces. Pero él la sostuvo en sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí intensamente.

- Creo que juntos podremos resistir. No importan los demás, siempre que estés conmigo Katara.- No supo exactamente qué fuerza extraña la envolvió para aferrarse más a él. Pero se mantuvo allí, inmóvil junto al joven soberano.

- No quiero que pienses en lo que va a ocurrir después. Vive ahora. Por favor Katara.- Ella asintió lentamente y embarró su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Él la besó y acarició sus cabellos para tranquilizarla.

* * *

><p>La luna resplandecía sobre el rostro de la maestra agua, que se mantenía al tanto de nueva información para detallarle al Dragón del Oeste.<p>

- El capitán informó que llegaremos mañana a primera hora. Debemos estar preparados para el ataque y ser reservados. No sabemos a qué tipo de enemigo nos enfrentamos exactamente.- Le dijo el Señor del Fuego mientras se dejaba caer a su lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Comenzaré a redactar una nota para Iroh. Debe estar al tanto de nuestros movimientos.- Respondió ella estirando un papel amarillento algo maltratado en sus manos. Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado.

- Espero poder hallar algo, lo que sea. Este asunto me tiene intranquilo.- Afirmo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba una bocanada de aire.

- Hey, no desesperes. Estamos juntos en esto, recuerdas?- El asintió con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. Se aferró a Katara como si no hubiese algo mejor en el mundo y acarició sus mejillas con sutileza. Y respiró hondo, y recordó la sonrisa de su madre grabada con cincel en su mente. Todos sus recuerdos, su niñez, su reencuentro con Katara. Aquellos momentos en los que fue más feliz que nunca, todo atentamente almacenado en su memoria.

- Sabes… siempre he tenido una visión de mi pasado. Etapas de mi vida en las que fui muy feliz. Recuerdos de mi madre. De mi tío y mi primo Lu Ten.- El joven soberano hizo una pausa para rearmar su frase y sonrió. – Pero desde que nos reencontramos, tengo que admitir que solamente he pensado en el futuro.- La maestra agua abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su rostro se enrojeció por completo.

- Desde que volvimos a vernos traté de imaginar mi futuro de mil maneras. Me preguntaba qué sucedería cuando acabemos con nuestra misión, si regresarías con Aang, si volverías alguna vez al palacio. Me negaba a aceptar que volverías a marcharte para no volver a vernos. Me hacía sentir tan…-

- Vacío.- Concluyó el con tristeza. Katara se quedó inmóvil. Sus sentimientos hacia él habían sido correspondidos desde un principio, incluso cuando estuvo a punto de casarse con Mai. Sonrió con firmeza y abrazó al joven con efusividad.

- De ahora en adelante puedes pensar en el presente, porque nuestro futuro ya está enlazado Zuko. Siempre lo ha estado.- Le dijo mientras dejaba correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Los enormes tejados volados de las construcciones puestas de cabeza en el Templo aire del Oeste, permanecían intactos luego tantos años. El Señor del Fuego daba grandes zancadas y recorría cada rincón en busca de algún sospechoso y se detuvo en seco sobre una antigua escultura del Avatar reposando en las gigantescas edificaciones. Los soldados que se adentraban en el templo permanecían boquiabiertos ante tal espectáculo.<p>

- Que edificación más extraña.- Acotó uno de los generales al mando.

Llegaron a la fuente principal, que se extendía por arriba de sus cabezas como por arte de magia. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en ese instante y se echaron a reír.

- Recuerdo este lugar, fue cuando decidiste unirte al grupo.- Las palabras de Katara resonaron con un aire nostálgico agradable para Zuko.

- Así es, estaba tan perturbado por oír tu opinión. Creí que no me aceptarías. Incluso me amenazaste con destruirme! Como olvidarlo.- Le respondió soltando una risita que se prolongó en ambos. Pero su charla fue interrumpida por uno de los soldados que corría desesperadamente para llegar hasta él.

- Señor, hemos capturado a uno de los invasores. Al parecer el resto se dio a la fuga anteriormente. Sabían que estábamos en camino.- Le dijo el hombre con un aspecto frío en su mirada.

En un instante ambos estuvieron allí para interrogarlo. Lo mantuvieron prisionero en una de las habitaciones del templo en donde Zuko estaba resguardado por tres de sus hombres.  
>El Señor del Fuego respiró hondo y volvió su vista hacia el rehén, que mantenía su mirada firme y seria ante todo.<p>

- Bien, podemos hacer esto de una manera fácil para ambos. Dime para quienes están trabajando y por qué nos atacaron, y simplemente te encerraré en una celda.- Le afirmó el ex príncipe con un aire de desdén en su frase. El prisionero permanecía inmóvil, prudente y enmudecido. Zuko apretó los puños con fuerza y el hombre sonrió altaneramente.  
>Uno de los soldados le asestó un puñetazo, pero éste no se movió ni un milímetro. Las cosas para el joven soberano se estaban volviendo incomodas. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó durante un instante. El condenado parecía estar burlándose de él. En un instante se puso de pie y le asestó un golpe, lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo elevó en el aire.<p>

- Créeme, no querrás que pierda la paciencia. Si no hablas, no solo te encerraré, sino que haré que tu vida sea más miserable de lo que puedas imaginar. Te aniquilaré con mis propias manos.- Aseveró el joven perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba.

El secuestrado tragó saliva y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante el roce con las llamaradas provenientes del fuego-control de Zuko. Profirió un grito de desesperación, pero al muchacho no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

- Es-stá bien, está bien! Te lo diré, pero por favor no vayas a lastimarme!-

El Señor del Fuego dejó caer al hombre y observó cómo se encubría horrorizado detrás de una de las sillas. Se reincorporó de pié en el suelo y recitó sus palabras.

- L-la roca hirviente, nos dirigíamos hacia la roca hirviente! N-nuestro líder se encontraba allí, listo para dar el golpe y comenzar con el verdadero procedimiento.-

El joven soberano abrió los ojos con desesperación. ¿El verdadero procedimiento? ¿A que se refería con eso? Sacudió al hombre una vez más y sus ojos enfurecieron.

- El verdadero procedimiento? De qué hablas? Acaso todo esto fue una simple distracción?- Al prisionero se le entrecortaban las palabras, imposibilitándolo a rearmar su frase.

- Si digo una sola palabra, el líder… me matará. S-sin importar en donde me encuentre.- Respondió el hombre desesperado.

- Sino hablas en este instante yo me encargaré de aniquilarte y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu líder.- El condenado tragó saliva y respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar una solución para el problema.

- El verdadero procedimiento se llevará a cabo cuando nuestro líder sea liberado.- Recobrando el aire, el hombre hizo una pausa…

El rompecabezas comenzaba a rearmarse para Zuko, y los pensamientos más aterradores se instalaron en su mente, deseando no tener que oír aquel nombre.

- La princesa Azula acaba de ser liberada de la Roca hirviente para dar el golpe final. Ya no hay manera de deterla.-

* * *

><p><strong>Si que me costó escribirlo ! Tenía muy poco tiempo, creí que no llegaba. Como si fuera poco, me fracturé un dedo T.T <strong>  
><strong>Pero acá estoy trayéndoles este capítulo, que a pesar de corto, espero que les haya gustado ! Prometo que en cuanto pueda los hago más largos ! <strong>

**Gracias ladyzutara por comenzar a leer y espero que lo disfrutes! Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y hasta la semana que viene :)**


	9. Capítulo 9: La desaparición

**_Avatar: The last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenece ni recibo beneficios con esta historia. _**

**Capítulo 9: La desaparición**

_"… Confío finalmente en que podrán encargarse del prisionero y rescatar la información necesaria para encontrar a Azula. Me he comunicado con Sokka, en el palacio no hay inconveniente alguno. No duden en dirigirse hacia la Roca hirviente, podrían encontrar datos fundamentales. Deposito toda mi confianza en ti querido sobrino. Nos reuniremos en cuanto regresen de la prisión._  
><em>Iroh"<em>

Luego de releer la última frase, el Señor del Fuego depositó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos. Dentro de unos minutos llegarían a su destino, en donde interrogarían a cada uno de los oficiales al mando y guardias de la celda. Algo había salido mal, pensó que aquellos acontecimientos como el escape de Azula o la inútil derrota de toda una organización armada como lo era la de la prisión solo podía referirse a una cosa: Traición.

- Mi Señor, hemos llegado a la Roca Hirviente.- Le informó uno de los soldados.

Antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Katara colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se volvió sobre sus talones.

- A mí tampoco me queda del todo claro este asunto, algo de todo esto anda mal. No dudes en interrogar a nadie Zuko.-

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y caminó escalinatas abajo. Allí lo esperaban un grupo de hombres reunidos junto con el General Yang, el estratega oficial y jefe de todas las tropas del ejército real. El hombre se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia al mismo tiempo que depositaba su casco por debajo de su hombro izquierdo.

- Señor, lamento que mis esfuerzos no hayan sido suficientes por mantener a la Princesa Azula encerrada. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo al alcance de nuestras manos.- Se disculpó con una mueca de aflicción poco forzada.

- Necesito interrogar a algunos hombres.- Asentó Zuko sin tomar en cuenta el alegato del hombre.

Avanzaron por los corredores, ahora destrozados y con hendiduras de armas en sus muros. Los prisioneros observaban desde el interior de las celdas abarrotadas y la expresión de Zuko se volvía cada vez más intensa. Se detuvieron en una pequeña habitación con una única silla, inmediatamente, el primer oficial se adentró en ella para ser interrogado. Era un hombre de mediana edad, algo encorvado y con alguna que otra canicie brotando de su cabello. Se tomaron el tiempo necesario hasta llegar a la conclusión de que aquel guardia no había estado presente en el momento en que se llevaba a cabo el escape.

El interrogatorio duró varias horas más y nadie parecía saber nada acerca de lo ocurrido. El asunto no parecía salir a flote. Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz. Acaso existía la probabilidad de que alguien se atreviera a traicionarlo? De eso no había duda.  
>El joven soberano se dejó reposar sobre el barandal de una de las galerías que daban al centro de la prisión. Su mente necesitaba un descanso.<p>

- Qué sucedió? Se acabaron las preguntas?- Se burló la maestra agua mientras lo observaba de brazos cruzados. Él solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

- Vamos, solo trataba de despejarte un poco. Anímate, lo encontraremos.-

- Eso es lo único que sabes decir? "Anímate" Acaso crees que esto es un juego? No podemos tomarnos todo esto a la ligera. Es un asunto de vida o muerte, debemos encontrar a Azula antes de que ocurra lo peor y tú lo único que haces es decir que todo saldrá bien?-

Katara se quedó inactiva y sin palabras, observando como Zuko se alejaba delante de sus ojos. Profirió un grito de rabia y caminó en sentido contrario.

- Un niño, aún es un niño. Así es.- Se repetía a si misma a medida que daba grandes zancadas. Llegó a un ala del reformatorio totalmente desconocida para ella. Caminó durante varios minutos hasta llegar a una celda cubierta por cajas de madera y artículos desconocidos.  
>En ese instante escuchó a un grupo de personas que discutían dentro de ella y con cautela se acercó para agudizar su oído.<p>

- Que haremos ahora Señor?- dictaminó la voz de un hombre totalmente desconocida para ella. - Creo que lo mejor será huir sin que nadie se dé cuenta.- Agregó otro con un tono de desesperación bastante notorio.

- Idiotas! Cometer una imprudencia como esa es algo que no podemos permitirnos en este momento. Debemos continuar con esto hasta que el Señor del Fuego se marche con su ejército. El depositó su confianza en mí y no hay de qué preocuparse ahora.-

Katara sintió como si su corazón hubiese dejado de palpitar al observar la figura del General Yang mientras se dirigía hacia dos de sus caudillos. - Todo este tiempo… Zuko había sido traicionado por él.- Reflexionó para sí misma con alteración.

- Tengo que decirle a Zuko antes de que sea tarde.- Se dijo mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie. Pero en ese instante unos brazos la retuvieron para que no pueda moverse. La habían descubierto antes de lo esperado y ahora, el General Yang la observaba con desprecio.

- Acaso creíste que te dejaríamos escapar para que arruines nuestro procedimiento?-

Katara lo observó enfurecida y le asestó un látigo de agua a uno de los soldados que la retenía. Brincó por encima de él y dirigió un puñetazo de agua-control que fue evaporizado al instante. Uno de ellos desenvainó su espada y antes de que pudiera esquivarlo sintió como el roce entre su cuello y el filo del arma le arrancaba el collar de su madre y lo dejaba caer al suelo. El General Yang le asestó un golpe con su fuego-control y cayó de llena en el piso.

- Es hora de deshacerse de la basura.-

* * *

><p>- No está aquí señor. Seguiremos buscando en las celdas, no pudo haber ido muy lejos.-<p>

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y caminó en dirección opuesta al hombre. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y reposó su cuerpo en el suelo con nerviosismo. Habían revisado en cada parte de la prisión, en cada recoveco conocido por los guardias y en ninguno habían podido hallar a Katara.

- Sólo por curiosidad, acaso ustedes dos habían peleado o algo por el estilo?- Le preguntó uno de sus caudillos.

- Por supuesto que no.- Respondió él fríamente. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su labor.

"_debemos__encontrar__a__Azula__antes__de__que__ocurra__lo__peor__y__tú__lo__único__que__haces__es__decir__que__todo__saldrá__bien?__" _El ex príncipe sacudió la cabeza. No era una razón coherente para que ella se enojase con esa estupidez.

- Y si así fuera… sé que Katara no se iría sin mí.-

* * *

><p>Los brazos le dolían, tenía el cuerpo entumecido a causa de las lastimaduras y el maltrato. No sabía en donde se encontraba. Sus tobillos y muñecas estaban atados y al parecer, el caballo- avestruz sobre el que se hallaba había comenzado a moverse. Perdió la conciencia en ese instante y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, un soldado la cargaba por un sendero desconocido recubierto por montañas áridas.<p>

El guardia descendió siguiendo el camino, el lugar se le hacía muy familiar a Katara. Llegaron a una pequeña abertura que desembocaba a extensos túneles iluminados con varias celdas. Dejó caer a Katara en una de ellas. Hizo un ademán para buscar su cantimplora, pero ante su sorpresa, no la llevaba consigo.

– No dejaré que utilices tu agua-control para huir.- El hombre que se encontraba de pie al otro lado de los barrotes sostenía en sus brazos su cantimplora.

Katara se quedó atónita, observando como el hombre desaparecía por donde vino.

* * *

><p>- Señor, hemos encontrado algo!- Uno de los hombres se acercó a toda prisa hacia donde se hallaba Zuko, trayendo consigo un objeto azulado con una piedra preciosa en el centro finamente tallada. El joven soberano abrió los ojos con desesperación.<p>

- Señor, el General Yang ha desaparecido y se llevó consigo a sus hombres!- Zuko se puso de pie inmediatamente y tragó saliva desesperado.

- Suban a los buques, no dejaremos que se escape!- No le importo en lo absoluto si conseguían o no información. La vida de Katara corría peligro y seguramente su secuestro estaba vinculado con Azula.

Zuko ya había enviado tres cartas diferentes a su tío. A medida que esperaba la respuesta y transcurrían las horas, su preocupación se acrecentaba. La necesidad de saber en donde se encontraba Katara, si tendría miedo. Si estuviese con vida. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar ese tipo de cosas. El sabía perfectamente que Katara no se dejaría vencer en tan poco tiempo.

En ese instante, un halcón mensajero sin ninguna insignia llegó a la pequeña rendija de su ventana. El ex príncipe retiró el papel maltratado que se encontraba en su lomo y entendió la nota para examinarla.

"_Busca en el Reino de los Guerreros del Sol. No queremos compañía."_

Zuko dejó caer el papel con nerviosismo.

- No puedo esperar a que mi tío responda mis cartas. La vida de Katara corre peligro.-

Aquella madrugada, antes de que alguien pudiese notarlo, el joven soberano redactó una última carta a su tío y partió en una pequeña barca hacia el Reino del Sol.

_"Estoy seguro de que esta no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, pero déjame decirte antes que la vida de Katara corre peligro. Fui por ella al Reino de los Guerreros del Sol, estoy seguro de que es una trampa, pero ella estará ahí. Por favor, no te molestes en ir por mí. Estaré bien. Debes regresar lo más rápido posible al palacio. Prometo que regresaré con Katara." Iroh arrugó el papel con amargura y golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano._

- Es un tonto, le dije que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia! Jamás piensa antes de actuar!-

- Debemos ir por ellos! - Se adelantó Aang poniéndose de pie.

- No joven avatar, nuestra obligación es regresar a la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Sería demasiado arriesgado dejar a Sokka y Sukki a la intemperie sabiendo que Azula está cautiva.- Acotó Iroh aclarándose la garganta.

El rostro del joven se crispó con furia, se puso de pie y le asestó un puñetazo a la pared con cólera.

- Katara está en peligro ahora y yo debería estar ayudándola. Todos nosotros deberíamos estar tratando de rescatarla!-

El Dragón del Oeste plantó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para tranquilizarlo e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que mi sobrino podrá hacerlo, él remendará sus errores. Confía. Además, podemos estar casi seguros de que Azula no se encontrará allí.- Reflexionó acariciando su barba. La mirada de Aang pareció serenarse. Toph se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- A que te refieres con que no estará allí viejo?-

- Azula solo está generándole una distracción a Zuko. Su verdadero objetivo se encuentra en la Nación del Fuego.-

* * *

><p>Las edificaciones que se alzaban sobre aquella isla eran tal y como las recordaba. A lo lejos, por encima de las montañas podía observar el monumento que le rendía el culto al Sol y a su lado, en las gigantescas puertas de la entrada, las esculturas con la técnica de Fuego-control conocida como La danza del Dragón.<p>

Ahora, las puertas estaban completamente abiertas y a medida que avanzaba observaba como se había deteriorado cada rincón de aquel magnífico lugar. Subió por un pequeño conjunto de escalinatas hasta llegar a una especie de cúpula sostenida por cuatro columnas, en donde alguna vez se mantuvo el fuego sagrado.

- Pero que sorpresa, no imaginé que llegarías tan pronto. Vaya… las cosas que hace uno por amor.- El General Yang descansaba sobre una de las columnas, observando al joven soberano con una sonrisa.

- Silencio. No eres más que un sucio traidor, dime en donde está Katara!- El hombre sonrió al mismo tiempo en que desenvainaba su espada. - Por supuesto, siempre y cuando logres derribarme.-

El joven soberano lo contempló con cólera y desprecio al mismo tiempo. Se desprendió de su túnica y la hizo a un lado. Ninguno de los dos supo quién fue el primero en asestar el golpe inicial. Zuko daba azotes rápidos y exactos con sus látigos de fuego mientras que el General Yang dirigía incisiones con su espada. Ahora estaban ambos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, luchando por su vida. Las llamaradas de fuego salían con fuerza de los puños del General Yang.


	10. Capítulo 1O: El Rescate

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 1O: El Rescate.**

El cielo se teñía de tonos violáceos y anaranjados mientras que los últimos rayos de sol se alzaban sobre sus cabezas. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre soberano y general se hacía cada vez más intenso. En ciertas ocasiones, Zuko tomaba una bocanada de aire para poder continuar. El cansancio parecía estar ganándole y el General Yang tomó esa oportunidad para arremeter contra él, justo cuando caía de lleno al piso. – Olvida a tu novia.- exclamó esbozando una sonrisa con menosprecio. El muchacho cerró los ojos, aguardando su destino cuando una voz resonó en sus oídos.

"_El __fuego __está __vivo. __Respira__" _Abrió sus ojos centellantes ypudo sentir como el fuego-control dentro de él crecía cada vez más a medida que inspiraba. Una sonrisa radiante lo envolvió y pudo apreciar como las llamaradas de fuego brotaban de sus puños una vez más.  
>Envolvió a general Yang en un círculo de fuego que se extendía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, generando un ataque cada vez más intenso. El joven soberano lo sostuvo del cuello y comenzó a hacer presión. Abatido e imposibilitado ante su cansancio clamó de rodillas por su vida.<p>

- Te diré en donde está la maestra agua, por favor. Mi vida tendía de un hilo ante Azula. No tenía más opción.- La mirada de Zuko no había cambiado, seguía teniendo aquella rabia dentro y esas ganas de aniquilarlo por haberlo traicionado. Pero aún así, lo dejó en libertad y de alguna manera, desacopló sus manos del cuello del general quien tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para poder recuperarse.

- No tendrás otra oportunidad. Indícame el camino.- Le aseveró el ex príncipe produciéndole un ligero estremecimiento al condenado con el roce del filo de su espada. El General Yang tragó saliva y asintió con nerviosismo. Se puso de pie y lo condujo hacia una especie de cueva subterránea mal iluminada. El camino parecía eterno y cada paso que daban resonaba en las profundidades de la caverna. Llegaron a una hilera de celdas que parecía no tener fin, todas y cada una de ellas tenía un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso. El hombre se detuvo delante de la última celda, en donde se podía diferenciar una silueta que desprendía débiles lágrimas de su rostro.

Antes de que pudiese adelantarse, el general Yang lo detuvo para entregarle un objeto que colgaba de su brazo.

- Es… la cantimplora de Katara. Se la quitaste para que no hiciera agua-control.- el hombre asintió con culpabilidad y Zuko se la arrebató de las manos. Corrió hacia el interior de la celda y distinguió su figura.

Katara abrió los ojos con brusquedad mientras que observaba al muchacho. Las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza de su rostro mientras se aferraba más al pecho de Zuko. El acarició sus cabellos y la contuvo más cerca. Besó su congelada frente y acarició su mejilla.

- Perdóname dulzura. Prometo estar aquí siempre. No te dejaré sola jamás. Lo prometo.-  
>Le repitió mientras se acercaba a ella para plantar un beso en sus dulces y fríos labios.<p>

Ella simplemente reía, sus risas se mezclaban con sus lágrimas y cada parte de su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y serena ante tal reencuentro.  
>Zuko abandonó al General Yang en una de las celdas, prometiéndole enviar tropas para encarcelarlo en la capital de la nación y cuando estuvieron listos, partieron hacia el palacio.<p>

Pero las horas transcurrían y los refuerzos parecían haberlos abandonado de tal manera que se vieron obligados a continuar caminando.

* * *

><p>El sol se había ocultado por completo y la luz de la luna ahora era el único medio que tenían de iluminación. Los pasos firmes de Zuko quedaban bien diferenciados entre el recorrido por el bosque. Katara parecía estar agotada, sus pies estaban entumecidos a causa del dolor y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Ahora, el recorrido se había dejado de lado para concentrarse en la búsqueda de un lugar para pasar la noche. Luego de un par de horas de una ardua caminata, llegaron a un sitio desconocido, totalmente aislado de cualquier intento de civilización.<p>

Se instalaron en un rincón cercano a los arbustos, en donde un arroyo fluía libremente a su lado. El joven soberano colocó uno de los enormes abrigos que traía consigo en el suelo y con un par de rocas encendió una fogata.

- Trataré de buscar algo para la cena en el arroyo, supervisa el fuego.- Katara asintió con la cabeza y extendió los brazos para calentar sus palmas en las llamaradas. A pesar de estar perdidos, de no encontrar refuerzos que los amparasen y de no tener la menor idea de cómo regresar a casa la maestra agua se sintió segura y a salvo con Zuko a su lado. Pero eso era algo bastante predecible, luego que aquella odisea vivida, ¿Quién no se sentiría a salvo después del rescate? Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de Aang envolvieron su memoria, haciéndola sentir culpable por la espera del muchacho, que sin saberlo, regresaría a casa con las manos vacías, con un amor erróneo y no correspondido, sabiendo que su amada Katara ahora le correspondía a alguien más.

La llegada de Zuko junto con un extraño animal que parecía ser comestible la quitaron de sus pensamientos. El muchacho lo colocó junto a la fogata con una mirada algo desalentadora, mientras que ella observaba con desprecio y repudio a lo que se convertiría en su cena.

- Creo reconocer a este intento de especie.- emitió ella con algo de desprecio.  
>- No sé exactamente su nombre, pero al parecer es un pez de dos cabezas.- Katara frunció el ceño en señal de ironía.<p>

- No comeré eso. Olvídalo, perdí el apetito.- Agregó finalmente disgustada. Zuko solo se tomó una bocanada de aire para luego deshacerse del difunto animalejo. Se sentó a su lado e intentó recobrar su sentido del humor.

- Lo siento, creo que eso fue muy desagradecido de mi parte.-  
>- Esta bien, de todas maneras no ibas a comerlo.- Le respondió el ex príncipe asestando una pequeña risita que no se prolongó por mucho tiempo más.<p>

Volvió su vista hacia Katara, en sus ojos no había ni un rastro de regocijo o alegría. Se veía triste y derrotada. A pesar de sus sentimientos puros y sinceros, había algo que no los dejaba continuar, y él supo inmediatamente cuál era la causa. En ese instante, Zuko solamente rezó por utilizar las palabras adecuadas. Pero ella llegó antes.

- Estoy intentándolo sabes, de verdad me esfuerzo por mantener esto. Pero… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. No sabiendo que Aang volverá a verme con la ilusión de mantener nuestra relación.- El no emitió sonido alguno y contempló como Katara se rendía ante sus ojos. Hubo una pausa durante unos segundos y el espacio se hizo cada vez más incómodo.

- Puede que la realidad que desenvuelvas sea cierta, y sabemos que tanto el pasado como el futuro nos perseguirán sin descanso. Sabes que será difícil y que aquellas personas a las que no quieres lastimar tarde o temprano resultarán heridas. ¿Pero no es un sacrificio que nos permitimos tener desde el principio? ¿Acaso prefieres corresponderle a una persona que te ha amado toda su vida, solo por lástima? Si continúas pensando en aquello, solo te perjudicarás a ti misma. La elección es únicamente tuya Katara. Siempre ha sido tuya.- La joven se quedó atónita, analizando cada una de sus palabras mientras que secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. Y antes de que pudiera emitir respuesta alguna, el joven soberano se le adelantó.

- Sea cual sea tu decisión, podré comprenderla. Pero no creas que por esa razón me daré por vencido. Jamás lo haría.- Ahora, simplemente observaba como Zuko desaparecía en la espesura del bosque, seguramente buscando un lugar en donde dormir sin interrupciones.

Y se quedó consigo misma, recopilando una y otra vez las dos partes de la historia, y a pesar de compartir tantos momentos con Aang, no podía continuar haciéndose daño a ella misma. Tenía que liberarse, dejar de escuchar a la voz de su conciencia y seguir al instinto de su corazón, y justo cuando se dijo eso recordó que en algún momento, también se lo dijo a Zuko. Y sonrió, sonrió esplendorosamente y esta vez, había algo de lo que ella estaba segura, el destino era impredecible para todos y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a cualquier cosa con tal de que su amor floreciera.

* * *

><p>El suelo estaba áspero y desabrido, al parecer en ese sector del bosque la hierba no crecía como las demás. Y aunque tuvo que admitir que fue un pensamiento muy estúpido, comenzó a extrañar su extensa y reconfortante alcoba en la Nación del Fuego. Lentamente comenzó a oír pasos que se hacían cada vez más cercanos y se puso de pie, con llamaradas de Fuego en sus manos. Justo cuando apareció la figura de Katara delante suyo, que esta vez se encontraba firme y segura.<p>

- Tal vez mis pensamientos sean erróneos y estúpidos, y tengas razón. Tal vez simplemente tendría que dejar de hacerme daño a mí misma o tal vez solo seamos dos estúpidos enamorados. Pero créeme, nada de eso me importa. No seguiré a mi conciencia otra vez, porque no quiero desperdiciar otro segundo de mi vida con alguien más que no seas tú Zuko.- Sus palabras se fueron atenuando justo cuando sintió el brusco contacto de su rostro con el pecho del muchacho y una vez más brotaron lágrimas de su rostro. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría, estas eran lágrimas de felicidad y contento.

Zuko acarició sus mejillas y la contuvo cerca. No emitió sonido alguno y besó sus dulces labios una y otra vez. Envolvió sus caderas con ambas manos mientras que ella se aferraba su cuello, y cayeron en el suelo. Solo se permitieron unas risitas para continuar prolongando el contacto entre sus labios, las caricias y los roces que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Aquella noche, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ambos consumaron su amor.

* * *

><p>Katara trató de abrir los ojos, le pesaban tanto los párpados que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Notó el aliento del joven soberano sobre su rostro, luego sus dedos entrelazarse en su cabello y un cosquilleo familiar. Le apartó uno de los mechones y acarició su mejilla. La maestra agua sonrió y plantó un beso en sus labios.<p>

- Debemos continuar, no tardaremos mucho más en llegar a la Nación del Fuego.- Le anunció Zuko mientras que se vestía. Ella asintió con la cabeza e imitó sus acciones.

Entonces un repiqueteo constante se oyó a lo lejos. Ambos se asomaron por los arbustos para poder descifrar de donde provenía. Era un ruido de grilletes y cadenas, que parecían arrastrar cada vez más. A lo lejos, colina abajo, varios grupos de prisioneros caminaban detrás de diversos soldados con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego. Delante del último grupo avanzaba un prisionero dando traspiés, al igual que todos, llevaba las muñecas y los tobillos encadenados. Pero había algo familiar en aquella persona. Zuko achicó la vista y trató de descifrar de quién se trataba. En ese instante, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Qué ocurre, que sucedió?- Lo interrogó Katara al notar la expresión de su rostro.  
>- El prisionero. La persona a la que están trasladando…- El joven soberano tragó saliva e hizo una pausa.<br>- Qué? Qué ocurre con él Zuko?-  
>- Es mi madre.-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, no puedo creer que pude subir el capítulo ! Tuve 23284324 problemas. Primero me costó terminarlo y segundo no podía entrar a internet, a cada rato tenía que recetear el modem -.- Mil disculpas a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado el cap ! Hasta la próxima semana !<strong>


	11. Capítulo 11: El Golpe

Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.

**Capítulo 11: El Golpe.**

Katara exhaló desesperada buscando las palabras adecuadas. Se volvió hacia el joven soberano, esta vez no podía predecir cómo se sentía. Sus ojos reflejaban una rabia incontenible, un deseo de destrucción que parecía hacerse cada vez más creciente. Pero también reflejaban tristeza y alegría. Haber perdido durante tantos años a un ser tan preciado como ella lo había destruido, y volver a encontrarla, aunque fuere bajo esas circunstancias, lo reconfortaba.  
>Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el peso con el que había cargado todos estos años por fin se hacía presente. Su madre estaba con vida.<p>

- ¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Se atrevió a decir Katara mientras que trataba de encontrar la mirada de Zuko.

- Pasé muchos años de mi vida buscándola, y no pienso dejarla ir ahora.- Sus palabras, por más predecibles que fueran, resonaron de una manera seca y estridente en los oídos de la maestra agua, como si se tratase de un regaño.

- Pero necesito saber si estas dispuesta a acompañarme, no me rehusaré si te niegas.- Agregó como si tratase de suavizar la frase con un toque de dulzura. Una tenue sonrisa se formó en la comisura de los labios de Katara y tomó su mano segura de sí misma.

- Te apoyaré en todo lo que creas correcto. Jamás lo dudes.- Entonces el Señor del Fuego plantó un dulce beso en sus labios y se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

Ambos achicaron la vista para observar el edificio que se alzaba a lo lejos. Tenía el tamaño de una fábrica, pero no parecía estar en las condiciones adecuadas como para serlo. Varios vehículos con soldados se encontraban estacionados en la entrada, que se encontraba cuidadosamente custodiada.

-Parece… una especie de establecimiento de detención clandestino.- Katara asintió levemente con la cabeza, estupefacta.

- ¿Entonces... por qué no simplemente vamos a frenarlos? Después de todo, eres el Señor del Fuego.-

- Porque no tengo tropas por si ellos llegaran a resistirse, y estoy seguro de que Azula está detrás de todo esto. Esos soldados simplemente se volvieron de su lado y están llevándose a las personas que se resisten al cambio.- Y como si volviera a reflexionar acerca de sus palabras, el cuerpo de Zuko sufrió un brusco estremecimiento.

- Están… tratando de generar un golpe de estado.- Agregó fríamente sin poder creer sus propias palabras. Katara sacudió la cabeza y se enjuagó los ojos, estaba aterrorizada pero simplemente optó por la positividad.

- ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos planificaciones por llevar a cabo!- El joven soberano la observó con inocencia y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>A medida que las horas transcurrían los jóvenes discutían una y otra vez, Zuko garabateaba siluetas con una vara sobre la tierra, las borraba y volvía a comenzar. Cada tanto, ambos se asomaban por los arbustos para examinar la zona, su custodia y entrada.<p>

-Bien, creo que ya estamos listos. Repasemos todo desde la entrada.- Katara asintió con la cabeza y volvió a observar una vez más el "plano" que habían garabateado en la tierra.

- La entrada tiene demasiada protección y si nos adentramos por ahí tendremos varias dificultades así que tendremos que escabullirnos por el mural en donde se encuentra el patio principal. Saltaremos y utilizaras tu Fuego-Control para desmoronar las alarmas antes de que suenen. Intentaré llamar la atención paara despejarte la zona mientras que logras adentrarte en la recámara de los oficiales al mando. Mientras que yo huyo tomas el manojo de llaves y liberas a tu madre.- La muchacha tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Y luego nos largamos.- Agregó el ex príncipe con algo de nerviosismo. Katara sonrió y tomó ambas manos del muchacho.

- Todo saldrá bien.-

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y con la yema de sus dedos acarició las mejillas de la sumida y frágil Katara. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y le proporcionó un cálido beso.

- No sé que sería de mi vida sin tí.- Le recitó el joven soberano al oído. Katara sonrió por unos instantes y luego sintió un dolor punzante que la hizo estremecer.

- Te encuentras bien? Qué sucedió?-

- Descuida, debió haber sido el delicioso desayuno que preparaste hoy.- Le respondió manteniendose en pie.

- Pero yo no preparé...-

- Hm, puede ser por eso.- Zuko la observó con desdén y se echó a reír irónicamente.

Se desearon suerte una vez más y partieron hacia sus destinos. El edificio era aún mas gigantesco de cerca, la parte superior estaba coronada por un tejado volado en posiciòn rectangular y los portones caían hacia afuera como en la antigûedad. Se movilizaron entre la maleza y los arbustos hasta llegar al extenso mural que separaba al patio principal del exterior.  
>Zuko se arrodilló en el suelo e impulsó a Katara con sus brazos para que ascienda y lo ayude a subir. Antes de aterrizar en el suelo del otro lado, el joven soberano se encargó de los dos guardias que supervisaban ese sector y caer en el patio sin un solo razguño.<p>

- Bien, ahora es cuando nos separamos.- Le asestó ella con cautela.

-No me agrada ese término.- Se burló él mientras plantaba un beso en la frente de la Maestra Agua y desaparecía entre los oscuros corredores. Se detuvo detrás de la recámara de los oficiales al mando y aguardó al momento adecuado.

- Ya viene, la tormenta se avecina! Nos tragarán vivos!- Zuko observaba impresionado como Katara se movía extrañamente a medida que recitaba esa frase una y otra vez. Pensó que tal vez el papel de actriz desquiciada no le vendría nada mal.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en estupideces como aquella. Volvió su vista hacia Katara, esperando oír alguna señal, gesto o sonido de su escape, pero ante su sorpresa tres guardias la tenían de brazos y piernas y la llevaban directamente hacia las celdas en el piso superior.

-Demonios!- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras que se escabullía dentro de la recámara. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de manchas de humedad y lo que parecía ser la bóveda se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Tomó el manojo de llaves más grande y salió rápidamente.

* * *

><p>La llevaron a rastras por el suelo durante mucho tiempo, tenía los brazos entumecidos a causa del dolor, y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Katara alzó la vista una vez más antes de ser encerrada y notó con horror que no se encontraba en el piso de las celdas, tampoco estaba en la planta baja, ni en la oficina de los oficiales a cargo. Era una habitación mal iluminada, con un pésimo y grotesco estado. Tomó asiento por la fuerza en una única silla que veía hacia la ventana opuesta a la puerta de entrada y se encontraba en el centro de la recámara. Su rostro empalideció de un instante al otro y sintió un mareo constante. Oyò las voces cercanas de los hombres que la traían a la fuerza discutir con otra algo familiar.<p>

-Sí, estamos seguros de que es ella su majestad. Al principio se resistió pero pudimos con ella. Solamente tuvimos una dificultad en el camino...-

-Una dificultad dices?-

-Ella... devolvió líquido mientras que la llevábamos.- Respondió el hombre sumido en sus palabras.

-Debió haber sido la comida, acaso crees que me importa? No pedí que la traigan hasta aquí para revisar su historial médico. Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista y encuentrn a Zuko.-

-S-sí su majestad.- Le respondió el hombre al mismo tiempo que dejaba la habitación.

Katara apretó sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de despertar de la cruel realidad, sabiendo perfectamente con quién se estaba enfrentando, en que lugar había caído y en que trampa tan estúpida estaban siendo involucrados ambos. Pero al abrir los ojos una vez más supo que ya no habría escapatoria alguna. Allí estaba Azula, con aquella mirada tan reconocible en ella, con sus ojos llenos de ira y malicia, con el cambio de los años en su apariencia y tono de voz tan peculiar.

– Nos volvemos a encontrar sucia campesina.-

* * *

><p>Subió a toda prisa por las escalinatas, dando grandes zancadas y algún que otro traspié en el camino. Estaba desesperado, ahora perderían más tiempo. No solo necesitaba encontrar la celda en donde se encontraba su madre, sino que también debía encontrar la celda en donde se hallaba Katara.<p>

Llegó al piso superior, en donde un desenfiladero de celdas maltratadas y oxidadas se alzaba sobre sus ojos, uno de los oficiales descansaba plácidamente sobre un banco de metal. Zuko tomó una bocanada de aire y de un golpe en seco con su Fuego-Control lo dejó caer en el suelo inconsciente. Examinó una por una las celdas sin encontrar menor rastro de Katara o su madre, sintió pánico por su ausencia y volvió a revisar, hasta se había tomado la libertad de abrir cada una de ellas por si acaso. Pero ninguna de ellas estaba ahí.

Caminaron a tientas en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, Azula iba a la cabeza del clan mientras que dos soldados llevaban a la rastra a Katara junto con el poco conocimiento que le quedaba. Ahora se encontraban en un conjunto de túneles subterráneos conectados entre sí, que según ella lo suponía, estaban por debajo del centro de detención.

La habían encerrado en una pequeña y oscura celda abarrotada, en donde el aire no era un recurso permanente. Alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor, no estaba sola. La silueta de una mujer algo familiar se encontraba resguardada sobre el suelo con los ojos llorosos y la vista borrosa. Katara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se acercó cuidadosamente hacia ella. La mujer se echó hacia atrás pero ella no se detuvo.

– Descuide, no le haré daño. Hemos venido a salvarla.-

* * *

><p>– Libérenme de inmediato!, es una orden!- Vociferaba una y otra vez Zuko mientras que forcejeaba en falso contra los soldados que lo habían capturado.<p>

– Tranquilo, dentro de poco tiempo estarás junto con tu novia. Alégrate.- Ironizó uno de ellos soltando una risita. El rostro de Zuko se crispó con furia.

– Katara! Que le han hecho a Katara? En donde está?-

– Era de suponerse, sabía que Zuko me estaría buscando todos estos años.- Le respondió Ursa a Katara, quien estuvo interrogándola durante todo ese período de tiempo.

– Entonces... Usted estuvo oculta en el período de tiempo desde que se fue de su hogar hasta que Ozai fue derrotado?-

– Así es, sabía que si volvía allí no solo pondría en peligro mi vida, sino también y principalmente la vida de Zuko y cuando supe que derrotaron a Ozai y el asumió como nuevo Señor del Fuego decidí volver. Pero fue enconces cuando un grupo de personas me secuestró.- El rostro impasible de Katara parecía ser cada vez más notorio.

– Quiere decir que estuvo prisionera durante dos años enteros?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Venían planeando este golpe durante un largo rato.- Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante un instante. Ursa simplemente se quedó observándo a la muchacha extrañada.

– Y dime... que relación tienes con Zuko señorita? Por cierto, no sé tu nombre aún.- Al oír aquella frase Katara se quedó perpleja y su rostro enrojeció por completo.

– D-disculpe olvidé decirle mi nombre. Soy Katara.- Respondió ella entre risitas algo incómodas. Ursa se quedó esperando respuesta alguna a la pregunta principal que le había formulado, pero no recibió respuesta.

– Entonces, tengo la fortuna de conocer a la próxima Señora del Fuego en persona. No puedo creerlo!- La maestra agua sonrió al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

– Es algo irónico hablar de un futuro cercano estando encerradas en una celda y.. no sé que sucederá en el futuro, yo...-

– Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Reclamarás el trono a como dé lugar!- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento la celda se abrió y se oyó un golpe en seco. La figura de Zuko yacía en el suelo, tratándo de incorporarse de pie con dificultad.

* * *

><p><strong>Jojo, por finnnnnnnn pude subir! Me había ido de viaje y prácticamente no me servía el Internet -.- <strong>  
><strong>Bueno, las dejo con este cap y me voy a estudiar que tengo que rendir dos exámenes dentro de dos semanas! <strong>**espero que lo disfruten, el que viene es muchísimo más largo :D Hasta la semana que viene !**


	12. Capítulo 12: Remordimientos y Promesas

_**Disclaimer: Avatar: The lat airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no recibo beneficios con esta historia.**_

Capítulo 12: Remordimientos y Promesas.

Zuko abrió los ojos con dificultad, desesperado ante aquel brusco acto abrió los ojos y encontró a una mujer de cabellos azabaches y una mirada entristecida observándolo fijamente. Era su madre.  
>El joven soberano se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, el peso de los años quedaba al descubierto en las facciones de su rostro y su aspecto en general, aunque su indiscutible belleza continuaba intacta.<p>

-M-mamá.- Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como por arte de magia, aquellas lágrimas que había contenido tantos años, llenas de felicidad y tristeza.

-Zuko, hijo. Te he extrañado tanto!- Ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó con energía.

-Lamento tener que reencontrarnos en esta situación.-

-No hijo, no es tu culpa. Katara me habló sobre sus planes para rescatarme, yo lo lamento.- Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Katara! En donde está ella? Qué le ocurrió?-

La maestra agua se acercó hacia el joven soberano con esfuerzo, tenía múltiples lastimaduras en los brazos y piernas y el rostro lleno de tierra. Zuko se aproximó hacia ella y acarició su rostro con tristeza.

-Que te han hecho? Estas muy herida, acaso...-

-Oh vaya, veo que llegué justo para la hora del romance Zuzu.- Azula se encontraba de brazos cruzados, descansando su cuerpo sobre una de las columnas cercanas a la celda y con una sonrisa característica de victoria. El ex principe se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella.

-Sabía que estabas detrás de todo esto, tuviste el descaro de secuestrar a nuestra propia madre! Como demonios huíste?-

-Huir? Oh no Zuzu, te equivocas. Tus suboficiales me liberaron, supe que ellos no eran gente muy lista así que los convencí con estupideces como "un mejor puesto, un sueldo acomodado" y simplemente me dejaron en libertad.- El rostro de Zuko emanaba ira en estado puro, cada parte de su ser quería aniquilarla.

-Cuando te ponga las manos encima yo..-

-Si yo fuera tú cuidaría de mis palabras, recuerda que tengo a tus puntos débiles.-

Azula dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dos hombres uniformados se adentraron en la celda y emitieron dos llamaradas de Fuego-Control hacia Katara. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar a ella, Zuko interfirió con la última llamarada que contaba y uno de ellos le asestó un puñetazo dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Sabes perfectamente que en estos momentos no tienes la chance de batallar contra el más debil de mis hombres, así que te sugiero que no cometas ninguna estupidez.- Le aseveró su hermana.

-Estas completamente loca! Jamás recobrarás el sentido común.- Ella se acercó a pocos milímetros de distancia y su mirada llena de ira e impaciencia había resurgido.

-Créeme, cuando acabe contigo, vas a suplicar por tu vida hasta el último segundo.-

El joven soberano la observó desaparecer entre los oscuros túneles, Katara se acercó hacia él una vez más y recorrió con su vista, alguna alternativa de escape.

-Katara, debes huir, llévate a mi madre lejos de aquí. Yo los distraeré.- Le recitó al oído tomando varias bocanadas de aire.

-Acaso te has vuelto loco? De ninguna manera te dejaremos aquí. Zuko tu eres lo más importante que le queda a tu nación.-

-Descuida, volverán por mí. Pero antes vendrán por ustedes. Le envié una nota a mi tío con uno de los halcones de aquí antes de ser apresado. El está en camino.- El Señor del fuego hizo una pausa para contener la respiración. - Por favor Katara, házlo por ella. Hazlo por mí.-

-Está.. bien.- La maestra agua asintió con la cabeza mientras que las lágrimas corrían con violencia por su rostro.

-Oh vamos, no es una despedida. No soy tan débil.- Agregó el muchacho mientras que depositaba un beso en sus dulces labios.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Katara se aferró al brazo de Ursa y en el momento preciso en que Zuko se abalanzaba sobre ambos guardias, la maestra agua corría a toda prisa, llevándose consigo a Ursa.

- Qué está pasando? a donde me llevas? Que ocurrirá con Zuko?-

- Usted tranquila, su hijo ya se encargó de todo. Créame.-

Ambas corrieron tanto como sus piernas se lo proporcionaron, esquivando soldados y derrivándolos como podían. Luego de adentrarse por uno de los tantos recovecos que tenía el establecimiento, hallaron un punto perfecto de escape por donde saltaron el mural y se adentraron en la espesura del bosque. La vista de Katara comenzaba a nublarse, y ambas se dieron un respiro entre jadeos y bocanadas de aire para poder continuar.

- Se encuentra bien?- La interrogó Katara.

- Si, descuida. Solo debemos encargarnos del problema mayor aquí.- Le respondió ella con un aire de preocupación.

- Descuide, solo debemos esperar a..- Pero su frase quedó inconclusa ante su pérdida de conciencia y las últimas palabras que escuchó fueron las de la desesperada madre de Zuko, vociferando su nombre.

* * *

><p>Sintió la tibieza indescriptible de su rostro reposando sobre una almohada, una sensación reconfortante de la cual no se daba el gusto hacía mucho tiempo. Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo momentáneo de ese sueño se apareció en su mente. Zuko y Azula batallaban a muerte en un Agni-Kai que parecía no tener fin, pero entonces, una llamarada envuelve al joven soberano y cae de lleno en el piso.<br>Katara abrió los ojos con desesperación y miró a su al rededor, se encontraba en una habitación bien amueblada y bastante espaciosa. En su interior había varios libros sobre los malestares y algún que otro frasco con hierbas curativas. En la entrada, Iroh y Ursa discutían en voz baja.

- No lo sé, fue muy repentino. Ella simplemente perdió el conocimiento.-

- No te preocupes, enviaré a una enfermera a que le haga algun otro tipo de pruebas, dentro de poco estaremos listos para ir por Zuko.-

Se despojó de las sábanas que la cubrían y se sentó sobre la cama. Iroh se adentró en la recámara y la observó detenidamente. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillosos, se depositó a su lado y le otorgó una triste sonrisa.

- Hiciste un gran trabajo Katara, sino fuese por tí, Ursa no estaría aquí en estos momentos.-

- No quiero ser pesimista pero estoy más que segura de que una vida no suplanta a otra, en estos momentos Zuko debe estar pasando por lo peor y yo..-

- No debes creer que todo está perdido, acaso te olvidas de quién es? Todo saldrá bien, mi sobrino sabrá sobrellevar esto.-

- Por supuesto que no! El es un idiota! Sabía que las cosas saldrían mal y aún así lo hizo. El jamás piensa las cosas antes de actuar!- las palabras de Katara se mezclaban con sus sollozos, y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

- A veces.. el deseo del bienestar en los otros nos lleva a hacer locuras.- Katara alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo.. no puedo estar tranquila cuando algo malo está ocurriéndole a Zuko. El amor que alimentó en mí durante todo este tiempo se hizo cada vez más fuerte, y no puedo permitir que ese vínculo se rompa. Yo simplemente... no lo soportaría.-

Fue entonces cuando su corazón deshizo ese nudo, jamás se había sentido tan segura de sí misma. El Dragón del Oeste se quedó atónito, tal vez habría imaginado a su sobrino recitándole aquellas palabras, pidiéndole ayuda, pero no fue así. Ahora ella se encontraba rogándole por la seguridad de Zuko.  
>Acarició su cabello y la retuvo como a una niña, mientras que una lágrima de felicidad discurría por su mejilla.<p>

- Ya falta poco, crèeme, ese vínculo jamás se romperá.-

* * *

><p>Sokka se despedía de su hermana desde la entrada de la habitación, mientras que Sukki, Aang y Toph aguardaban en una de las galerías del palacio.<p>

- Ella se encuentra bien, pero su estado es delicado.- Les indicó el muchacho con algo de tristeza. Tomó a la guerrera Kyoshi del hombro y la acercó a su oído. - Hay algo que debo decirte.- Toph los observó alejarse por los corredores, mientras que se adelantaba por entrar.

- Espera pies ligeros, déjame decirle algo antes a Katara.- Le anunció al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta delante de él.

- Claro.- Respondió con un aire de disgusto.

La maestra tierra se adentró en la recámara con cuidado y se detuvo frente a ella. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y se cruzó de brazos dejando reposar sus pies sobre la cama.

- Y bien, que tal te sientes?-

- Estoy bien, no entiendo por què vienen a visitarme por tandas, no es un hospital.- Respondió ella con un tono de burla en la frase.

- Sabes que no puedes jugar conmigo Katara, y sabes perfectamente a que he venido.- La maestra agua guardó silecio, como si la estuviesen acusando de algo.

- Acaso Sokka te lo dijo?-

- No, simplemente habló demaciado fuerte a mi lado.-

- Entonces.. supongo que no hay nada de qué hablar.- Toph frunció el ceño.

- Quiero saber que vas a decirle a Aang.- Como ella lo esperaba, aquel siempre fue el propósito desde el principio, saber que haría con Aang, saber de que manera le rompería el corazon.

- Si estas esperándo a que te diga que le diré algo que no le rompa el corazón no lo conseguirás. No hay manera de evitar eso, no sé que le diré a Aang sinceramente.- La bandida ciega abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta y tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Solo asegúrate de no herirlo tanto, el te ha estado esperando con ansias.-

La puerta se abrió de par en par y un joven algo desconcertado se adentró en la habitación. Katara se puso de pie para recibirlo y él le otorgó una sonrisa.

- Oh, no te levantes, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado!-

- Descuida, me siento mucho mejor, no necesito estar recostada. Que tal si caminamos un rato?- Le propuso ella con una sonrisa. Aang asintió con la cabeza y en unos instantes salieron hacia uno de los jardines.

- Vaya que te encuentras mejor! Cuando cargué tenías el rostro muy pálido.-

- Me cargaste hasta aquí?- El asintió con la cabeza, se veía feliz, conmovido. Había extrañado ver esa expresión en su rostro durante mucho tiempo.

- Bueno.. la enfermera acaba de extraerme sangre para algunas pruebas más, ella descarta la posibilidad de algún virus, pero ya sabes, por si acaso.- Agregó mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la nuca. Aang examinó su rostro con un profundo pesar y sonrió levemente.

- Estas.. diferente.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Katara frunció el ceño.

- A que te refieres?-

- Tu rostro, tu apariencia a cambiado mucho. Ahora te ves como alguien mayor.- Ella guardó silecio y se inundó en la nostalgia. Secó sus lágrimas y sintió el momento adecuado para decir las cosas.

- Aang, hay algo que debo decirte.-

El muchacho se dejó caer sobre la hierba fresca, sintiendo como el viento lo envolvía y traía consigo cientos de recuerdos. Parecía estar en otra galaxia, o en un mundo paralelo, o simplemente en el estado avatar, al cual no habría podido entrar otra vez. Pero aún así, ella hizo el esfuerzo.

- Sé que tal vez intentes evitarme, pero, necesito que me escuches ahora más que nunca.-

- Recuerdas aquella vez en que conocimos a Toph? Tú y ella no dejaban de pelear!- La interrumpía él entre risas.

- Aang, por favor yo..-

- Y a Pakku y sus insufribles clases de Agua-Control, como olvidarlas!-

- Aang!-

- Pero aquella vez en que nos deslizamos sobre los pinguinos fue...-

- Ya no quiero que continuemos con esto!- Vociferó ella mientras que se ponía de pie. El Avatar volvió su vista hacia ella con una triste mirada en sus facciones.

- Estuve tratándo de decírtelo todo este tiempo, hace mucho tiempo. No creo... no creo que lo nuestro funcione Aang.- Las palabras se le entrecortaban mientras que observaba los movimientos y respuestas del muchacho. Pudo haber descifrado el momento en que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

- Es por Zuko... verdad? Te enamoraste de Zuko.- Su corazón se aceleró y en ese instante se dió cuenta de que el rostro de Aang también había cambiado. Había dejado de tener ese aspecto de niño inocente, ese aspecto de infante descuidado que va por las calles sin mirar. Y otra vez volvió a originarse aquel nudo en la garganta, imposibilitándola a responder, y aunque no estuviese allí tampoco sabría que decir exactamente.

- Esto.. no es solo por Zuko, hace tiempo que yo...-

- No has respondido a mi pregunta.- Hubo silencio. Su voz parecía ser cada vez mas dura y adulta. Como es que no se había dado cuenta antes de aquel gran cambio en el?

- Sabes.. desde el primer momento en que volvimos a reencontrarnos con él tuve envidia. Sabía que el cautivaría tu corazón antes que yo. Me sorprende haber acertado, y desde entonces me he preguntado como es que lo hace.- Katara se quedó atónita e incomprendida, acaso el ya lo veía venir? Como habría predecido todo eso?

- Pero como es que...-

- Una persona reconoce el amor en el aire cuando lo vé sabes... y yo sentí eso cuando ustedes dos se reencontraron.- Le respondió sonriente.

- Katara yo ya te he dado la despedida hace mucho tiempo, lo he aceptado tal y como se presentó en el momento. Y sino puedo hacerte feliz por mis propios medios, entonces dejaré que consigas las felicidad con alguien más.-

Tampoco ella habría podido predecir el momento en que Aang se había vuelto tan sabio, comprensivo e inspirador al mismo tiempo. Nisiquiera las palabras habrían sido suficientes para expresarle lo que sentía, simplemente saltó a sus brazos y lo envolvió entre los suyos.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Aang. Jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo.-

- Descuida, los remordimientos son cosas con las que no me gusta cargar.-

- Disculpe señorita, pero su lugar es en la cama. Tengo noticias para darle.- La enfermera a cargo de Katara se encontraba de brazos cruzados, esperandola con un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro.

- Claro, lo siento. Luego hablaremos.- Se despidió del muchacho.

* * *

><p>Lo habían depositado en una especie de sala de interrogatorios, en donde solamente había una silla en medio de la habitación. Azula se encontraba allí acompañada de dos suboficiales de brazos cruzados.<p>

- Sabes Zuzu, siempre te creí un tonto, pero no pensé que llegarías a tal punto como para entrometerte con una sucia campesina como lo es ella.-

- Eso no te interesa! No es de tu incumbencia!-

- Oh, por supuesto que si, porque tú rechazaste el compromiso con Mai por estar con ella y olvidaste una regla muy importante. Si estableces una relación con alguién más mientras que estas comprometido, el compromiso se rompe y el derecho al trono es cedido, en este caso por mí. Si llegaras a derrotarme, nisiquiera legalmente podrás asumir como Señor del Fuego por completo Zuzu, no tienes forma de ganarme.-

- Eso no es verdad, yo claramente rompí mi compromiso con Mai! Ella tiene la carta y es prueba suficiente como para...-

- Hablas de esta carta?- Su fría mirada reflejaba un odio incontenible, y su pálido aspecto no había cambiado en nada.

- Mai! Acaso tú... estas de su lado?-

- Acaso creíste que me quedaría de tu lado? Observando como haces tu vida con alguien más y el trono es ocupado por otra persona?-

El rostro de Zuko había empalidecido, ahora no tenía ni una míserable prueba, ya no tendría nada para demostrar que las cosas eran ciertas. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y sintió como si la solución estuviese a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

><p>Katara se recostó sobre la cama una vez más y bebió una serie de medicinas que le traían dos criadas en una bandeja. Al retirarse y quedar únicamente con la enfermera se acomodó sobre sus sábanas y se recogió el cabello.<p>

- Ahora que realizó los estudios tal vez pueda decirme que es lo que padezco? No creo que sea algo muy grave, me he estado sintiendo mejor ahora que almorcé sabe.- Le especificó ella algo más tranquila.

- Hemos realizado varias pruebas de sangre y presión junto con otras detalladas en nuestro trabajo y hemos determinado que usted.. está embarazada. Está esperando un bebé.-

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin, no puedo creer que de una vez por todas pude subir el capítulo tan ansiado ! Hoy fui a rendir la única materia que me quedaba y espero haberla rendido bien T.T No quiero volver a tener que estudiar lo de todo el año. Bueno, las dejo con este cap hasta la semana que viene ! Saludos :D<strong>


	13. Capítulo 13: La noticia

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 13: La Noticia.**

El ambiente era más tenso de lo normal, ella no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro por la sala de estar mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos una y otra vez. Sokka la observaba impaciente, mientras que trataba de silenciar a Sora que no dejaba de llorar. Su rostro había tomado una expresión extraña y confusa.

- No quiero apresurarte Katara pero.. Sora está algo molesta. Por qué no nos dices de una vez lo que sucedió?-

- Lo siento, es solo que.. es algo difícil de explicar.- Katara recobró el sentido, se puso firme y tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar.

- Esta tarde la enfermera me dio los resultados de las evaluaciones que me realizaron, y determinaron que no contraje enfermedad alguna.- El rostro de su hermano se suavizó, pero ella solo estaba haciendo una pausa. Iroh se puso de pie y aclaró "voy en busca de té" para luego esfumarse del recinto.

- Pero sí determinaron que los mareos constantes y decaídas eran a causa de… un posible embarazo que me dieron a confirmar hoy por la tarde.-

Pero esta vez ninguno de ellos emitió sonido alguno, incluso Suki creyó que se trataba de algún chiste de mal gusto. Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la muchacha con delicadeza y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

- Sé que no he hecho lo correcto y tal vez… no logren adaptarse a esto. Pero estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante y lo amaré con toda mi vida. No sé si es lo que hubiera hecho alguno de ustedes o si es lo que habría hecho mamá… pero esto es lo que haré yo.-

Ursa abrió los ojos como platos, en el mismo momento en que su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas de felicidad. Su hermano se puso de pie y estudió cada facción de su rostro. En qué momento habría crecido? Recordó como si fuese el día de ayer cuando daban extensos y aburridos paseos con su madre, que siempre terminaban en alguna que otra pelea en la nieve. Pero ahora la tenía delante suyo, con la firme idea de formar una familia a como dé lugar. Valiente y decidida como nunca. La estrechó en sus brazos, como si se tratase de un reencuentro de cientos de años, y dejó caer sus lágrimas una y otra vez, y secó las de su hermana que estaban llenas de alegría, y rió para sí mismo.

- Jamás estaría en contra de esto, pase lo que pase. Estaré contigo.-

* * *

><p>Mai sostenía en su mano un papel algo amarillento y arrugado. La única prueba que el poseía para no ser culpado en un futuro juicio.<p>

- Tú… no serías capas.- Azula sonrió profundamente para luego desaparecer de la habitación.

Mai observaba al muchacho con resentimiento y melancolía, sosteniendo con furia aquella hoja de papel que podría costarle la vida. La ira contenida dentro parecía emerger hacia la superficie, el simplemente tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de mantener la calma.

- Sabes… comprendo cómo te sientes y entiendo que luego de haber alimentado tantas ilusiones en ti yo…-

- En eso te equivocas Zuko. Siempre he sabido lo que alimentabas en mí. Sé que en estos últimos dos años yo solo he sido un estorbo para ti, pero.. eso no me importó. A pesar de ser un pretexto, una distracción decidí permanecer a tu lado.- Mai borraba cada indicio de sentimiento, reprimía expresión alguna, tratando de verse más fuerte, de contenerlo todo. Pero sus palabras la delataban, junto con su tristeza por el amor no correspondido.

- Tú misma lo dijiste. Decidiste permanecer a mi lado por cuenta propia, pero realmente creíste que con eso lograrías que te corresponda? El amor… no solo se trata de estar en el momento justo Mai.-

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y una lágrima brotó del rostro de la muchacha justo en ese instante mientras que observaba al muchacho, que mantenía su mirada furtiva. Las heridas abiertas hacía ya varios años salían a la luz.

- Esto no debería ser así. Nosotros deberíamos estar riendo juntos ahora, discutiendo sobre cosas absurdas. Por qué lo hiciste Zuko? Por qué la elegiste a ella? Que fue… lo que hizo que cautivara tu corazón.-

El joven soberano hizo una pausa para preguntarse eso a sí mismo, ya que tampoco hubiera sabido que responder.

- Ella simplemente… volvió a mi vida.-

Mai se quedó atónita, y entonces su corazón lo comprendió todo. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano, a pesar de que ella atendiera sus necesidades sin cansancio, a pesar de estar para todo lo que necesite. Sabría que en algún momento la verdad saldría a la luz, y entonces, tendría que dejarlo ir. El verdadero amor podía diferenciarse a simple vista, y con un simple reencuentro bastaba. Él mismo lo había dicho. Su corazón le perteneció a Katara justo en el mismo momento en que volvieron a encontrarse.

La muchacha secó sus lágrimas y guardó silencio para esfumarse de la recámara. Dos guardias lo escoltaron al joven soberano a la rastra hasta la celda nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Si alguien hubiese preguntado a Katara que querría hacer luego de que todos empacaran sus pertenencias, seguramente las cosas hubieran sido menos difíciles. Ahora, ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados, delante de Toph, observando cómo su hermano, Aang y Iroh cargaban lo necesario en Appa para ir en busca de Zuko.<p>

- A pesar de no poder verte, tengo más que seguro que tienes una expresión molesta en tu rostro. Así que por favor, no me reproches esto a mí.- Le advirtió la bandida ciega con el ceño fruncido. Ella estuvo a punto de emitir una queja contradictoria, un gruñido, lo que fuera para demostrar su estado de ánimo. Pero simplemente guardó silencio y se ahorró las palabras innecesarias. Corrió a toda prisa hacia donde estaba su hermano, con la incontenible rabia y el manojo de nervios que tenía en ese entonces, para generar una discusión que se prolongaría durante un largo tiempo.

- Acaso te has vuelto loca? Por qué no piensas un poco en el bienestar de tu futuro hijo. No puedes exponerte a tanto peligro Katara.-

- Necesito volver con Zuko, no lo entiendes? Yo lo dejé en ese lugar y es mi deber traerlo de vuelta.- Le aseveró ella confiada de sus propias palabras, sosteniendo su propio orgullo en aquella frase. Su hermano simplemente tendió las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Ya no debes llevar esa carga contigo, ahora debes preocuparte en tu bienestar y en el bienestar de tu hijo. Te prometo que traeré a Zuko de regreso.- Su rostro se aclaró y ella asintió con la cabeza un poco más aliviada.

- Sokka… no vayas a contarle a Zuko sobre esto. Yo me encargaré de decírselo.-

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se alejó por los corredores. Aang reposaba sobre una de las columnas en dirección a los jardines mientras que oía los resoplidos del viento. El no había dicho una palabra desde que ella mencionó el embarazo. Ni le dio su apoyo, ni vociferó alguna barbaridad, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. La vista de Katara se prolongó en dirección hacia él.

- Lo siento.- El monje se volvió en sí.

- A qué te refieres?-

- Lamento todo esto, sé cuanto pudo haber herido tus sentimientos Aang, y aún así… te pedí que oyeras la noticia.-

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, la arrulladora voz del viento era algo insoportable en una situación como aquella.

- No, yo lo siento Katara. Tuve una pésima actitud, de verdad lo lamento, solo… dame tiempo para procesar tantas cosas.- Le respondió con una leve sonrisa que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios. Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y le proporcionó un acogedor saludo. En el palacio habían quedado únicamente Ursa, Katara y Suki junto a la pequeña Sora. Lo último que desearon fue que llegaran triunfantes con la victoria.

* * *

><p>La puertilla de la celda rechinó una vez más generando un estruendoso sonido, pero esta vez no era Azula quien se encontraba frente al ex príncipe. Mai le extendió su brazo y le entregó un papel arrugado en forma de arrepentimiento.<p>

- Lo siento, jamás creí que llegarías a hacerme reaccionar con palabras tan profundas Zuko. Sé que no tengo el poder para sacarte de este lugar pero… al menos puedo ayudarte con algo.- Se disculpó ella con un ademán de tristeza. El joven de cabellos azabaches abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie junto a ella para poder tomar la carta.

- Gracias. No quise ser tan duro.-

- Está bien. Era la única forma de hacerme reaccionar, y funcionó.- Se despidió de él con el sumo cuidado para que nadie logre darse cuenta de su presencia y se acercó hacia la portilla abarrotada una vez más.

- Eh oído que el Avatar y sus amigos vienen a rescatarte, los generales de Azula los interceptaron. No tardarán en llegar. Hasta entonces… no cometas ninguna estupidez.- Sus orbes ambarinas se abrieron aún más, asintió con la cabeza y le entregó una especie de sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de desesperación de los hombres uniformados eran cada vez más constantes y aterradores. El muchacho de la tribu agua no dejaba de asestar estocadas con su espada una y otra vez, derribando a cualquier hombre que se interponga en su camino. Aang permanecía a su lado, resguardándolo de cualquier ataque lejano con Fuego-Control, mientras que El Dragón del Oeste transitaba delante de ellos, tratando de hallar el camino correcto.<p>

- Y bien? Hacia dónde vamos?-

- Según lo que nos dijo uno de los soldados, Zuko se encuentra por debajo de esta prisión. Debemos hallar la entrada a los túneles subterráneos y lo encontraremos.- Interfirió Aang con seguridad y algo de destemplo en su rostro.

Corrieron en dirección a las afueras, en el exterior del establecimiento, tratando de determinar en donde podrían hallarse aquellos túneles. Cuando el joven Avatar se detuvo en seco delante de la nada.

- Aang, no tenemos tiempo para descansar!- Lo apresuró el moreno de la tribu agua.

- No Sokka, acabo de encontrar un atajo que nos llevará a los túneles.-

- Perfecto, yo no veo ningún atajo.-

- Se encuentra por debajo.- El joven concentró todos sus sentidos y con algo de Tierra-Control se deshizo de la capa de suelo que ahora dejaba al descubierto los oscuros pasadizos. Avanzaron con cuidado y a tientas en la oscuridad. El dragón del Oeste encendió una llamarada de Fuego que les sirvió como guía y continuaron su marcha hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante.

* * *

><p>Katara permanecía sentada cercana a las puertas de entrada, observando cómo varios criados, encargados de cocina y personas de la enfermería entraban y salían cada cierto rato, intercambiando sus puestos de trabajo. Estar allí resultaba placentero, el aire discurría sutilmente haciendo que sus cabellos interfirieran en su vista. Pero también resultaba aburrido y a la vez molesto. La impaciencia por saber en donde se encontraban su hermano junto a Aang y Iroh y la vida de Zuko eran algo que la tenían intranquila. Sokka tenía razón, ella solo habría sido una molestia yendo en ese estado a buscarlo, pero quedándose allí solo se generaba pensamientos malos acerca del futuro. Suki se acercó hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado buscando su mirada.<p>

- Que tal si hacemos algo? Estar ocupada en alguna actividad te mantendrá más tranquila.- Le ofreció con intenciones de levantar su ánimo. La maestra agua asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie y juntas se adentraron hacia el edificio.

* * *

><p>Luego de tantos trayectos, un último túnel los condujo hacia un desfiladero de celdas custodiado por dos hombres uniformados que yacían de pie discutiendo sobre posibles ataques futuros. Sokka empuñó su boomerang con fuerza y le atinó a uno de ellos, que cayó de lleno al piso. Corrió detrás del otro y lo arrinconó en una de las paredes.<p>

- Sabes por qué hemos venido amigo.- El hombre asintió con nerviosismo y el entregó un manojo de llaves al muchacho.

- La última celda a la izquierda.- Le respondió con inquietud.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por hacer el cap tan corto, pero es que me voy de viaje por unos días y tenía que subir el cap hoy así que llegué a escribir hasta acá ! Por otra parte, bienvenida nicolcita16, que bueno que te haya gustado Espero sepan entender mi apuro por subir el cap aunque sea tan corto xd hasta la semana que viene ! <strong>:)


	14. Capítulo 14: El regreso a casa

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

Capítulo 14: El regreso a casa.

Sokka contuvo la respiración y dejó caer al hombre uniformado delante de él, mientras que Aang se apresuraba a abrir la celda. El tiempo era un objeto valioso del que no podían abusar, cualquier error que cometieran podría costarles la vida. El joven soberano se encontraba tumbado en uno de los rincones del calabozo. Iroh se acercó hacia él y lo levantó con cuidado, atravesando un brazo sobre su hombro y sosteniéndolo de la cintura para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

- Tío, estas aquí. Qué sucedió con mi madre y Katara?- Lo interrogó el ex príncipe mientras que daba pisadas irregulares con ayuda del Dragón del Oeste.

- Ellas están en el palacio, no te preocupes sobrino. Ya han sido asistidas como se debe.-

- Pero Katara… ella tenía varias heridas, se encuentran bien?-

- Oh, descuida. Se encuentra mejor de lo que te imaginas.- Intervino Sokka en un tono irónico con el ceño fruncido, recordando la advertencia que le había hecho su hermana sobre manifestarle la verdad.

Aang le hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y luego de asegurarse de que todos estén fuera, encerró al hombre uniformado dentro del calabozo y junto con Iroh ayudó a Zuko a sostenerse. El recorrido de vuelta hacia el exterior se les hizo eterno, cada tanto debían detenerse para que el ex príncipe respirara y se llenara de grande bocanadas de aire.

- Vamos, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo constantemente.- Aseveró el muchacho de la tribu agua, con el rostro impasible y la mirada cansada.

- Dale unos segundos más para que respire Sokka, no podemos permitir que pierda el conocimiento o de lo contrario sería más difícil para todos.- El moreno bufó impaciente ante la respuesta de Aang.

La discusión fue interrumpida por un conjunto de soldados que se aproximaba, muchos de ellos preparados con su Fuego-Control y el resto prevenidos con sus armas de doble filo, que amenazaban tajantemente a sus contrincantes. Sokka desenfundó su espada y comenzó a derribar uno por uno a los integrantes del escuadrón mientras que Iroh le cubría la espalda con sus llamaradas de Fuego.

- No podemos perder más tiempo, son demasiados. Debemos escapar!- Vociferó el joven Avatar mientras que cargaba a Zuko en su espalda y salía despedido hacia adelante. Ambos lo siguieron, derribando a tantos soldados como sus instintos se los permitían. La salida estaba cerca, Sokka podía ver a lo lejos el haz de luz proveniente del exterior.

- Ya falta poco, solo un poco más.-

Pero al hallar el exterior también se encontraron con el rostro lleno de ira de Azula, que había estado observando cómo caían uno por uno sus hombres.  
>Se acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió plácidamente ante el encuentro.<p>

- Supuse que ellos vendrían, pero me diste una gran sorpresa tío. Supongo que te quedarás para presenciar cómo me convierto en el nuevo Señor del Fuego.- Le dirigió a Iroh con una mirada llena de desdén y menosprecio. El Dragón del Oeste se volvió hacia los muchachos y endureció su mirada.

- Continúen, yo los alcanzaré luego.-

- No permitiré que se lleven a mi prisionero!-

Azula dio dos grandes zancadas para equilibrar su cuerpo y desenvolver el Fuego que retenía en sus brazos. Aang la contuvo para luego devolvérsela con más impulso.  
>Iroh se adelantó antes de que la muchacha diera otro ataque y emitió varias llamaradas que ella logró eludir fácilmente dando grandes saltos. Pero antes de que pudiese poner un pie en la tierra nuevamente, el Dragón del Oeste respiró hondó y dejó que el Fuego-Control contenido salga al exterior, haciendo desfallecer a su sobrina y dejándola caer de llena al piso. Más adelante, en las afueras del bosque lo esperaba Aang, observando en silencio la discusión entre Sokka y el ex príncipe, que ésta vez permanecía de pie junto a ellos.<p>

- Acaso estás loco? Dejar a mi tío solo luchando contra Azula?-

- Yo no fui el que tomó la decisión su alteza, tenía órdenes estrictas de rescatarte a cualquier precio!-

- Ya veo, por eso decidiste dejarlo. Solo porque él te lo pidió, que idea más maravillosa!- Vociferó Zuko irónicamente mientras extendía sus brazos.

- Déjame decirte que tú tuviste la misma idea en el momento en que mi hermana estuvo en peligro.-

- La situación era otra, no sabes de qué estás hablando!- Sokka se aproximó más a él y sus miradas llenas de ira se entrelazaron por un instante.

- Oh claro, la situación era otra! Ahora también vas a decirme que la situación es otra? Ahora que Katara está…-

-Creo que esta discusión no tiene sentido. Por qué no esperamos a aclarar nuestros problemas una vez que lleguemos?- Intervino el Dragón del Oeste mientras que separaba a ambos muchachos.

- Tío, estás bien! Qué sucedió con Azula?-

- Ella está algo desmayada todavía, o eso creo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.- El joven soberano asintió con la cabeza y observó a Sokka una vez más, al mismo tiempo que subía en Appa.

* * *

><p>Katara sacudió una vez más la tierra de su vestido, mientras que Ursa recogía los últimos lirios del Jardín principal. Su ser permanecía impasible y distante, pero se propuso a ocultarlo. No quería preocupar a la madre de Zuko por ningún motivo.<p>

- Estás segura de qué quitar estas flores está permitido?- Quiso saber la maestra agua mientras que colocaba los capullos dentro de una diminuta cesta.

- Tranquila, nadie notará su ausencia. Hay cientos de ellas! Además le hace falta un poco de decoración al salón principal.- Le respondió ella justificando sus acciones. Katara soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuó con su labor.

Un ruido muy agudo la devolvió a la realidad y recordó a Zuko. La inquietud regresó en esencia pura y sus deseos por verlo de regreso una vez más eran cada vez más constantes. El sonido se hizo menos estridente y oyó voces provenientes de las galerías. Ursa la contempló durante unos segundos y Katara corrió en dirección a los sonidos sin pensarlo dos veces.

El rostro de Zuko se iluminó al verla, la abrazó con fuerza y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. El corazón le latía alocadamente y una sonrisa invadió su rostro. La muchacha sonrió con amargura y plantó un beso en sus labios.

- No vuelvas a dejarme, idiota.- Le dijo mientras se aferraba más a él.

- Jamás.- Le respondió él con aquella compasiva mueca de afecto.

- Zuko.. hay algo que quiero decirte.- Pero Iroh se acercó hacia ellos junto con una de las criadas y Katara guardó silencio.

- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero debemos asistirlo cuanto antes Señor. Algunas de sus heridas podrían empeorar si no son tratadas.- Le remarcó la mujer con un tono de inquietud notorio.

El Señor del Fuego asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Katara durante unos momentos para ser tratado en la enfermería. Los médicos realizaron su trabajo arduamente y colocaron varios vendajes alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Zuko perdió el conocimiento en diversas ocasiones, y reposó durante varias horas más hasta volver a despertase. Mientras que se disponía a ponerse de pie, podía oír la voz de Katara platicando con una de las enfermeras a cargo. Se adentró en la recámara y se decidió a ayudarlo.

- Tranquila, puedo hacerlo solo. No estoy tan viejo.- Se burló él mientras que tomaba asiento en uno de los extensos sillones. Katara sonrió y se acomodó a su lado, reposando su frente contra el hombro del muchacho. El acarició su cabello con delicadeza y exhaló profundamente.

- Cómo te sientes?-

- He estado peor. Créeme.- Le respondió tratando de suavizar las cosas.

- Por supuesto, pero sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes ahora.- Intervino ella algo irritable.

- Acaso vas a enviarme a una misión encubierta? O hay algo importante que discutir? Hablas como si fuese a ocurrir algo importante.- Katara soltó una insignificante carcajada y estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, a un instante de darle la gran noticia. Pero guardó silencio y decidió dejarlo para la ocasión apropiada.

- Cuando estuve en la prisión me encontré con Mai.- Katara se quedó atónita y guardó silencio. No sabía cómo interpretar aquella confesión, tampoco sabía si se trataba de algún tipo de confesión o simplemente un comentario.

- Discutí con Azula sobre el derecho al trono, hablamos acerca de Mai. Dijo que yo no tenía el derecho de asumir por haber roto mi compromiso con ella sin aviso previo. Pero entonces le mencioné sobre mi carta y Mai se apareció de repente con la única prueba sobre sus manos.- Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- Qué sucedió entonces?-

- Creo que le abrí ojos de una manera no muy sutil pero realista. Ella acabó entregándome la carta, supongo que logró entenderlo.- Les respondió con un profundo pesar dentro suyo.

El rostro de Katara entristeció, jamás había tenido una buena imagen de Mai e imaginarla con el corazón roto en esos instantes solo empeoraba su situación, al igual que Zuko relatándoselo.

- Descansa un poco más.- Le dijo mientras introducía un beso en sus labios y salía de la habitación.

Afuera, los demás la esperaban en el salón principal en donde Iroh les relató acerca de lo ocurrido, el estado delicado en que se encontraban las cosas, la posible emboscada que estaría preparando Azula y sus ideas de defensa.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es desalojar el palacio y reunir a todos los hombres que nos hayan quedado. La presencia de personas que no puedan batallar sería peligrosa aquí.- Intervino Aang como advertencia principal.

- Por supuesto, Suki se encargará de llevarse a Sora, Katara y Ursa lejos de aquí. Podrían refugiarse en nuestro mismo hogar, en donde sea con tal de estar fuera de peligro.- Acotó Sokka mientras que se ponía de pie.

- Es una perfecta idea, las llevaré a casa. Estaremos más que seguras allí.-

Katara solo se disponía a oír la conversación. La idea de irse tan lejos del palacio y separarse de su hermano y los demás, y por sobretodo separarse de Zuko, no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Pero sabía perfectamente que era un simple estorbo y una preocupación más en la mente de Zuko en ese estado.

- Bien, que no se diga más. Mañana comenzaremos los preparativos entonces!- Finalizó Iroh con algo de tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Zuko se despertó con el graznar de un ave, los ojos le pesaban como plomo pero logró despegarlos. Luego de haber descansado durante casi dos días se puso de pie con facilidad y caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación. En el recinto principal su tío y los demás disfrutaban del desayuno cuando lo observaron de pie.<p>

- Buenos días.-

- Vaya, pero si es la bella durmiente.- Se burló Toph soltando una carcajada.

- Como te sientes? Veo que caminaste solo hasta aquí.-

- Estoy bien, de hecho me siento mucho mejor de lo que creí. Creo que mis heridas sanaron por completo.- Le respondió a su tío mientras que observaba sus múltiples vendajes.

- Pero antes de precipitarnos será mejor que esperemos a que te vea la enfermera. Sólo para estar seguros.- Agregó su madre con un tono de preocupación notorio y tan sobreprotectora como siempre.

- Descuida, iré por la tarde.- Suavizó su hijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Por la tarde, Iroh, Sokka y Aang se encargaron de las planificaciones y trataron de organizarse para estar prevenidos ante todo. Estimaron que Azula tardaría dos días en llegar aproximadamente, ya que su ejército se manejaba con máquinas pesadas y se trasladaban por tierra, sin contar el tiempo que les llevaría preparar su ataque y provisiones. Ambos hicieron múltiples bosquejos y esquemas sobre el equipamiento de las naves, sus puntos débiles y el lugar en donde posiblemente almacenarían el armamento. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, cada jugada estaba organizada para ellos y si sus instintos no fallaban, saldría todo a la perfección.

Zuko permanecía recostado sobre una camilla, algo inquieto e irritable ante la incomodidad de su posición. La enfermera lo había recostado para quitarle los vendajes.

- Está pegado a mi piel, acaso podría tener más cuidado?- Protestó el muchacho quejumbroso, acusándola de que lo hacía de manera muy brusca.

- Si no se queda quieto tendré que eliminar los residuos de vendaje con alcohol medicinal, y créame, eso le dolerá aún más.- Aseveró la mujer con el ceño fruncido. El guardó silencio y la enfermera continuó con su trabajo.

Cuando la mujer hubo acabado con su labor, él le dio las gracias y se retiró de la habitación. Se sintió renovado, realmente impresionado de su pronta recuperación. Caminó hasta la oficina con algo de inquietud y como lo predijo, halló a su tío haciendo programaciones junto a Sokka y Aang.

- Me alegra que me hayan esperado.- Ironizó el Señor del Fuego mientras que cerraba la puerta.

- No teníamos tiempo para esperas mientras dormías.- Le respondió el joven de la tribu agua con molestia. Aang observó las miradas de ambos y trató de suavizar la conversación.

- Bueno... hemos adelantado bastante, ya tenemos todo planeado.-

- Azula llegará en dos días aproximadamente con su ejército, para entonces debemos desalojar el palacio y quedarnos a batallar. Los que no estén en posición de pelear se mantendrán a salvo junto a Suki, Ursa y Sora. Ya avisamos a todos los criados, encargados de limpieza y cocina. Los encargados de enfermería se quedarán por si se necesita ayuda extra. Haremos lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo.- Le explicó Iroh con sumo cuidado de no olvidar ningún detalle.

- Perfecto, de todas maneras los poderes curativos de Katara nos ayudarán de mucho.- Pero ninguno de ellos emitió una palabra acerca del tema, lo que le resulto algo extraño al joven soberano. Hubo un silencio inquietante durante unos segundos y luego el joven Avatar se puso de pie.

- Qué tal si entrenamos un poco ahora para despejarnos?-

* * *

><p>Suki mecía a Sora una y otra vez en sus brazos con un profundo pesar, no había dejado de sollozar durante un buen rato y había comenzado a preocuparse por el sueño que no lograría conciliar los demás con tantos gritos.<p>

- Espero que no hagas este escándalo durante la noche. No queremos tener quejas de Ursa porque no pudo dormir.- Le susurró a la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras que la balanceaba en sus brazos.

- Descuida, Zuko solía ser muy escandaloso de niño. Jamás me dejaba dormir por las noches, supongo que es costumbre.- Se burló la mujer mientras que observaba a la prematura madre con su hija.

- Vaya, entonces es un problema que ha tenido desde pequeño.- Agregó la guerrera kyoshi entre risas.

- Aún así... siempre ha sido un buen niño.-

- Y será un gran padre.- El rostro de Ursa se iluminó ante tal respuesta y recordó que Zuko no estaba enterado de aquella gran noticia. Se moría de ganas de abrazar a su hijo y felicitarlo cientos de veces, pero debía tener paciencia.

- Creo que Katara es una joven especial. Jamás había visto a Zuko tan preocupado por alguien, tan pendiente y alarmado y por sobretodo tan cautivado ante una persona.- Le aclaró su madre con el rostro irradiado.

- Es cierto, a pesar de ser alguien muy testarudo y obstinado tengo que admitir que he notado un gran cambio al estar junto a Katara. Me pregunto… si él era así cuando estaba junto a Mai.-

* * *

><p><strong>Volví! Al fin volví de mis vacaciones y déjenme decirles que escribí muchisimo. La verdad también espero que estén listas porque estos son los últimos capítulos así que agarrense que dentro de poco llega el final! Gracias por haber esperado tanto, acá les dejé el cap. Nos vemos la semana que viene :)<strong>


	15. Capítulo 15: Sublime amor

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

_Capítulo 15: Sublime amor._

Zuko respiró hondo una vez más, conteniendo su equilibrio y su energía para luego devolverla en una llamarada de Fuego, sorprendido, el moreno de la tribu agua logró evadirla para evitar ser calcinado y se detuvo en seco.

- Debiste avisar que comenzaríamos.-

- Un enemigo no te avisará el momento de su ataque.- Le respondió el muchacho de cabellos azabaches lanzando más Fuego por sus brazos, y haciendo que Sokka respire con dificultad ante la rapidez de su oponente.

Pero entonces recobró el aire y su cuerpo se movió rápidamente entre los arbustos. El ex príncipe corrió detrás de él rozándole el cuello con las palmas de sus manos, cuando una caña de bambú le golpeó la frente.

- Utiliza los elementos que te rodean.- Se recordó para sí mismo Sokka.

Zuko se reincorporó de un salto en el suelo y observó como el filo de la espada de su contrincante le rozaba los cabellos y para evitarlo, rodó sobre la superficie. Respiró su Fuego-Control una vez más y lo exhaló hacia adelante, en dirección a su espada. El joven de la tribu agua la soltó rápidamente ante el contacto. Su cuerpo colisionó contra el suelo y el ex príncipe se acercó hacia él.

- Claro, el metal es un conductor por excelencia del Fuego y tus instintos te hicieron soltar tu espada. Pero deberías controlarlos, si este combate fuese real ya estarías muerto.- Le informó él con un aire de victoria en su voz. Le tendió su mano y observó como Sokka se ponía de pie por sí mismo y se alejaba con rabia.

Luego del entrenamiento, ninguno de ellos quiso saber más nada acerca de combates. Estaban sedientos y muertos de hambre, y a pesar de que había sido una dura instrucción, Zuko continuaba despabilado y activo.  
>Arrastró los pies hasta su recámara con indignación, hubiera batallado contra Sokka toda la noche si se lo permitiese, quería verlo derrotado ante él. Sus actitudes habían sido más que altaneras últimamente. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y desplegó sus ojos como platos.<p>

- Acaso te permitieron quedarte aquí?-

- No creo haber pedido ninguna autorización, la necesito?- Le respondió Katara con el ceño fruncido. Para luego soltar una diminuta carcajada. – No te preocupes, solo he venido por algo.- Le agregó a su frase.

- En donde estuviste hoy? No te vi en todo el día.- Le respondió él algo extrañado.

- Estuve platicando unos momentos con Suki y luego informando a algunos empleados sobre el "plan de evacuación" de Iroh.-

- Ya veo, también oí que Suki se movilizaría lejos junto a Sora y mi madre para estar a salvo, creo que se resguardarán en su hogar.-

- Lo sé, también iré con ellas.- Zuko se volvió para verla mejor.

- De qué hablas? Te necesitamos aquí, tú no estás imposibilitada.-

- De hecho yo…- Tragó saliva, no se atrevía a decir nada en circunstancias como esa, pero no era momento de cobardías, era ahora o nunca. Estudió el rostro de Zuko que la observaba impaciente, esperando una respuesta, una buena justificación a su falta. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo esperando encontrar la verdad.

- Estoy embarazada Zuko. Lamento no poder quedarme.- Se disculpó ella casualmente, como si nada ocurriese, como si fuese de lo más natural.

Zuko abrió los ojos inmensamente y soltó una risita, esperando a que ella le respondiera algo como "es broma tonto, por supuesto que me quedaré". Pero no lo hizo, y su corazón le dio un vuelco en ese instante y millones de pensamientos se atravesaron por su mente, cientos, pero ninguno referido a aquello. La había amado locamente y ahora, delante de sus ojos disponía del resultado de su amor. El remordimiento, la ira hacia Azula, los fastidiosos recuerdos de su padre, la tristeza que conllevó su infancia, todo se había desvanecido en ese instante.

- Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Por qué esperaste hasta el último momento?- Le dijo totalmente aturdido, estupefacto ante la noticia.

- Yo… tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que no te agradara Zuko. Yo creí, llegué a pensar que…-

Pero se detuvo y no dijo una palabra más. El rostro del Señor del Fuego se llenó de lágrimas. Estaba alegre y lleno de vida, más que nunca. Abrazó a Katara con todas sus fuerzas y dejó que las gotas corrieran con más impulso, y se río. Una y otra vez. Y besó sus labios con ímpetu y cariño.

- Como no podría agradarme? No hay nada que me haga más feliz en el mundo en estos momentos.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

Ella sonrió retraídamente y acarició su mejilla para secar las lágrimas. Embarró su rostro en el pecho de Zuko y él la refugió en sus brazos, deshaciendo toda la inseguridad en ella, dándole a entender que jamás estaría sola. Besó sus labios una vez más con entusiasmo, para quedar atrapado en sus hebras sedosas. Katara río entre dientes, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo erizándole los pelos de la nuca. Sentir su aliento y sus delicadas caricias era algo que la desnivelaba. Pero no se detuvieron un instante. Colisionó hacia atrás contra la cama de Zuko y lo sostuvo con fuerza de la prenda superior de sus ropas. El joven soberano depositó múltiples besos sobre sus labios, mientras que ella se aferraba más a su cuello. Era como una batalla sin tregua, ninguno de los dos sabía cuando detenerse, mientras que sus esencias se mezclaban entre las finas sábanas. El joven soberano se separó de Katara con lentitud para recobrar el aire que le hacía falta y la observó sonriente, pero no satisfecho.

- Aún quieres que me vaya?- Le preguntó ella tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Yo jamás diría eso.-

Él se desprendió de la parte superior de sus ropas, mientras que Katara lo imitaba y soltaba minúsculas risas, Zuko fue creando un recorrido de besos húmedos desde su abdomen hasta el inicio de sus labios, para luego deshacerse de las prendas inferiores. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y enterró sus labios contra los de ella una vez más. Ambos se habían conectado en uno solo. Mientras que ella dejaba escapar gemidos y jadeos, Zuko comenzó a pensar que perdería el control. Katara se aferró a él una y otra vez, estremeciéndose y delineando formas irregulares en su dorso. La había extrañado, había echado de menos ese momento, en el que podía sentir su aliento sobre el de ella y sus labios colapsar como uno solo.

- Te amo. Jamás dejaré de hacerlo.- Le susurró al oído mientras que se aferraba más a ella.

Ambos se separaron exhaustos y rápidamente el cansancio los sumió en un sueño de plomo.

* * *

><p>La muchedumbre y el conjunto de voces provenientes del patio principal avisparon a Zuko. El joven abrió los ojos con debilidad y abatimiento. A su lado se encontraba Katara descansando plácidamente, quien se había tomado la molestia de arroparse en su pecho. Trató de moverse con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, pero en un santiamén había abierto sus orbes azulinas.<p>

- Cierra esos ojos, vas a dejarme ciego.- Se burló él cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos. La maestra agua rio entre dientes y besó sus labios. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

- A dónde vas?-

- También he oído a la muchedumbre alborotada.- Le respondió ella colocándose una de sus sandalias.

Zuko se vistió apresuradamente y bajó junto a ella con los cabellos alborotados y sus sandalias a medias poner. Sokka, Iroh, Aang y Ursa se trasladaban de un lado a otro sin dejar de moverse. Parecían estar trasladando a las personas fuera del palacio, como si fuese un simulacro, pero real.

- Linda apariencia hijo, nada mal para recibir a estas personas.-

- Pero es más curioso que se hayan despertado al mismo tiempo, no es así?- Replicaban Sokka y su madre observando como el rostro de Katara se volvía de un color más rojizo.

- Qué es lo que están haciendo? Es demasiado temprano y el alboroto no despertó.- Inquirió él sin darles importancia.

- Bien eso aclara mis dudas y me da justificaciones para dejarte en el suelo esta vez.- Le respondió Sokka empuñando su espada.

- Ya basta de tonterías! No tenemos tiempo para juegos. Debemos evacuar a todas las personas que podamos en dos horas.- Los interrumpió Aang molesto.

- De qué hablan? Qué sucedió?-

- Varias personas han visto al ejército de Azula acercarse a los límites del palacio. Estiman que llegarán dentro de unas horas. Los planes han sido modificados, ella simplemente nos hizo creer lo contrario.- Le explicó Ursa con un tono serio de preocupación.

- Como que por la tarde? Se supone que tardarían dos días en llegar.-

- Al parecer ella marchó rumbo hacia el palacio cuando nosotros huimos.-

- Es posible, pero el lado positivo es que no provee de ninguna de sus provisiones.- Le respondió Iroh a su sobrino.

- Al igual que nosotros.- Intervino Sokka con indignación.

- No es momento para estar discutiendo, solamente asegurémonos de evacuar este palacio cuanto antes!- Todos asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron con sus labores lo más rápido posible. Trasladando a criados, encargados de la cocina y limpieza hacia afuera del edificio.

- Iré a despertar a Toph y Suki cuanto antes!-

- Descuida Chispitas, fui una de las primeras en levantarse al oír todas esas vibraciones y vociferadas. Nos llevó trabajo despertar a Sora.- Se adelantó la maestra tierra acompañada de Suki y la pequeña Sora.

Cuando el palacio estuvo completamente vacío, todos se instalaron en el salón principal para poner en práctica sus jugadas. A pesar de estar atrasados, las tenían arregladas con anticipación.

- Antes de continuar quiero agradecerles a todos por haberme ocultado una noticia tan insignificante como lo era mi futuro hijo. Y agradecerle a Sokka el no haberme aniquilado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. - Ironizó el Señor del Fuego a sus amigos mientras que observaba al joven de la tribu agua.

- Y sé que varios de ustedes quisieron aniquilarme cuando se enteraron, pero también es nuevo para mí y la verdad es que… estoy muchísimo más sorprendido y feliz de lo que se imaginan. Esto es un gran cambio para ambos y agradecería que estuvieran a nuestro lado a pesar de todo. Porque ustedes son la familia que siempre he deseado tener.-

Con estas últimas palabras su madre corrió a abrazarlo enérgicamente, con todo el afecto y felicidad que tenía dentro, derramando cientos de lágrimas a medida que se aferraba más a su hijo.

- Estoy tan contenta por ti hijo. He querido hacer esto desde que llegaste al palacio y creí… que no podría contenerme. Estoy muy orgullosa de ambos.-

- Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mamá- le dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho.

La guerrera Kyoshi y Toph se colgaron de su cuello emocionadas y lo abrazaron, mientras que Sokka se acercó sin decir una palabra.

- Creo que nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero…-

- Lo sé. Pero descuida... sé que lo intentarás. Y estaré vigilándote de cerca su alteza.- Lo interrumpió él con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que le daba un cálido abrazo de reconciliación.

Aang dio unos pasos al frente y lo observó con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

- Solo hazla feliz.- Le dijo en un susurro débil. El joven soberano le sonrió. Su tío finalmente se detuvo frente a él, parecía concentrado y a la vez ausente.

- Tío, te encuentras bien?- Un golpe en seco se oyó a lo lejos y el Dragón del Oeste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Ya están aquí! Suki, llévate a Ursa, Sora Y Katara, rápido!- Vociferó el viejo mientras que los demás corrían detrás de él en dirección opuesta. La guerrera Kyoshi asintió con la cabeza y corrió junto a ellas hacia los pisos superiores.

Un numeroso grupo de hombres uniformados avanzaba delante de ellos con el emblema de la Nación del Fuego. Para evitar su marcha, Sokka los derribaba con múltiples estocadas de su espada. Gracias a la agilidad y percepción que había logrado batallando con Zuko, no le era muy difícil deshacerse de ellos.

Aang se deshizo de varias maquinarias de guerra, buscando sus puntos débiles y mandándolas a volar con su Aire-Control, o realizando desprendimientos de varias rocas junto a Toph, mientras que Iroh trataba de cubrir a Suki para que lograse escapar junto con el resto. Zuko recorrió el lugar con la vista desesperado, tratando de hallar a su hermana entre la multitud o comandando al ejército (como debía ser) pero no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Katara corrió detrás de Suki lo más rápido que pudo, asegurándose de que Ursa viniera con ellas en cada momento. Sora sollozaba en los brazos de su madre y el alboroto era cada vez más intenso. Pero la guerrera Kyoshi cayó al suelo y justo antes de que Sora se haga daño, Ursa la retuvo en sus brazos.<p>

- Vaya, pero si es mi campesina favorita. Quien lo diría.- La princesa de cabellos azabaches la observaba con aquella mirada inexorable en su rostro.

La apariencia de Azula había cambiado, tenía un aspecto más lúgubre y tenebroso de lo normal y Katara asoció aquello como una mala impresión, de que algo malo ocurriría. Y no podía permitirse bajo ningún costo que se saliera con la suya.

- Esta vez no te dejaré huir.- Finalizó la perturbada ex soberana, dejando escapar varias flamas de fuego azul de sus brazos.

- Corran escaleras abajo, rápido!- Las apresuró la maestra agua, desesperada.

Suki se reincorporó del un salto en el suelo rápidamente, mientras que Ursa corría escaleras abajo con sora en brazos.

- No te dejaré aquí.- Le aseguró la guerrera Kyoshi poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- No te preocupes, ve en busca de Zuko y no dejes sola a Ursa por ningún motivo.- Le respondió para tranquilizarla.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Katara elevó un flujo de agua-control con energía que había logrado recoger de varias plantas y jarrones con flores. Múltiples látigo de agua se formaron alrededor de la princesa tratando de aprisionarla y fueron transformados rápidamente en vapor. Pero Katara sabía que el agua se encontraba incluso en el aire.

Recogió varias gotas para transformarlas en pequeñas lanzas de hielo filosas y puntiagudas y arrojárselas una vez más. Pero Azula reconocía sus trucos y nada eso iba a funcionar con ella. Se deshizo de sus lanzas y la acorraló contra una de las columnas más cercanas. Elevó sus brazos en posición vertical y con la yema de sus dedos hacia arriba comenzó a generar un trayecto, desprendiendo chispas en varias ocasiones.

Estaba arrinconada, sin una sola posibilidad de ganar y Azula estaba a punto de redirigirle uno de sus rayos. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, no podía dejarse perder esta vez. Debía luchar por Zuko, por su futuro y por lo que más amaba. Las palabras de Hamma resonaron en su mente una y otra vez _"Donde sea que hay vida, hay agua" _Alzó sus brazos hacia adelante y los colocó en una posición extraña, controlando el agua del otro cuerpo e imponiendo su voluntad ante él, como si controlase a una marioneta y observó como Azula se sacudía al compás de sus brazos.

Re direccionó su rayo y colisionó contra una de las columnas lejanas. Pero la Sangre-Control requería de numerosa energía y en aquellas circunstancias Katara no estaba preparada para utilizarla. Su cuerpo se tambaleó una y otra vez, y antes de caer extenuada al suelo los brazos de Zuko la atraparon.

- Te encuentras bien?- Le dijo mientras que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Quédate con Suki y mi madre, allí estarás a salvo. En cuanto pueda, mi tío las llevará con Appa.- Le susurró al oído el joven soberano plantando un beso en su frente. La maestra agua se alejó de ellos y Azula soltó una carcajada.

- Acaso piensas que tienes esperanzas querido hermano? Recuerda lo que te mencioné hace algunos días.- Le aseveró ella endureciendo su mirada, imponiendo su miedo, como era de esperarse.

- Tal vez creas que tengas a más aliados de tu parte, pero yo tengo algo fundamental.- El ex príncipe elevó la carta en su mano y la sonrisa de su hermana desapareció en ese instante, pero de rostro floreció una mueca de agudeza e hipocresía y observó a Katara desde lejos.

- Realmente crees que podrás salvarla Zuzu? Que serás el héroe esta vez? Sería muy trágico que su destino acabe como el de Mai.- Zuko sintió un nudo en la garganta y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecerse.

- Tuve que deshacerme de ella por haberme traicionado, acaso no es lo justo?- Ironizó disfrutando a pleno de su discusión. Observando como el rostro de Zuko se crispaba de furia, guardándose todo el rencor dentro. Cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

- Alégrate Zuzu, al menos sabes que pereció con tu perdón.-

- Estás totalmente desquiciada, como pudiste?- Su mirada desequilibrada y su risa constante le provocaban una cólera incontenible a Zuko, había acabado con Mai y él no había tenido oportunidad de salvarla. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió como la amargura se acrecentaba una y otra vez.

- A veces hay que hacer algunos sacrificios para llegar a la grandeza.- Le respondió con desdén e indiferencia.

- Zuko alzó su rostro y decidió equilibrarse, debía mantener su mente en blanco y no dejarse llevar. A pesar de estar enloquecida, Azula era una perfecta manipuladora y el ex príncipe supo de inmediato que ella estaba poniendo en práctica su misión para desconcertarlo.

- Lamento que esto deba terminar así hermano.-

- No es verdad.- Le respondió con el rostro lleno de frialdad e impotencia.

Ella sonrió ridículamente y desprendió una inmensa llamarada de fuego Azulado de su brazo derecho. Zuko dio un salto en el aire y con ambas manos enfrentó su ataque, ambas energías colisionaron en una sola, deshaciéndose en el aire. Azula dio un impulso ágilmente y con varias patadas desprendiendo más Fuego-Control, como si se tratase de una danza.  
>Con ímpetu y violencia su hermano esquivaba cada uno de sus pasos y como un recuerdo que le llegó a la memoria, comenzó a ejecutar la Danza del Dragón. Dando irregulares, pero consecutivas zancadas en el suelo, Zuko embestía a su hermana con cada uno de los fogonazos de se desprendían de sus brazos y piernas.<p>

Azula se inclinó con rapidez dándole un puntapié y se deshizo del equilibro de muchacho, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Zuko dio un brinco y giró en la superficie, creando un circulo de fuego, generando que ella se aleje para resguardarse. El poder que Azula emanaba de su interior era gigantesco, y por unos instantes él creyó que no podría contenerlo por mucho más tiempo, pero en el momento de reunir energías disolvió con ambos brazos su pujanza, haciendo que todo el fuego azul desapareciera. La princesa se arrodilló en el suelo para dar grandes bocanadas de aire y llenarse los pulmones con dificultad, su respiración se había vuelto más agitada.

- Toda tu vida has utilizado el miedo para controlar a las personas, pero esta vez le pondré fin a tu soberanía.-

- Te equivocas Zuko, el miedo es la única forma confiable y la manera de conseguir las cosas adecuadamente.-

Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes para recibir las llamaradas de fuego de su hermano, que se entrelazaban danzantes y se transformaban en una enorme esfera de energía. Ella dio un salto desesperado para evitarla, observando como su embestida le rozaba los cabellos.  
>Se impulsó hacia adelante y arremetió contra su hermano con varias llamas que logró deshacer al mismo tiempo en que se alzaba sobre ella y la azotaba contra una de las gigantescas columnas, haciendo que su cuerpo rodara por las galerías.<p>

- Qué sucedió con tu dinamismo y fortaleza? Acaso no eras el orgullo de la familia?- La ridiculizó su hermano mientras que la observaba tendida en el suelo.

- Silencio, te demostraré quien de los dos es el más fuerte aquí!-

Azula respiró agitada y comenzó a generar varias chispas con la cima de sus dedos. Sus brazos se movían con agilidad y simetría, dando trazados irregulares y haciendo cada vez más grandes los centelleos.

- Lamentarás el momento en el que me desafiaste, esta vez no podrás re direccionarlo!-

El cuerpo de Zuko se estremeció, el relámpago que Azula había generado esta vez era superior, contenía más energía y hasta pudo jurar que estaba comprendido con más descargas. El muchacho estaba aterrorizado, acaso su hermana tendría razón y no tendría oportunidad con aquel relámpago? Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, _"El relámpago es una expresión pura del poder del fuego. El Fuego-Control no solo es destrucción y muerte... Es vida." _

Un gigantesco resplandor se pudo diferenciar a lo lejos de aquel lugar. Aang y Sokka, que se encontraban cercanos a las extensas escalinatas observaron a lo lejos el choque de energías.

- Zuko!- Katara corrió desesperadamente y subió las escalinatas al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas se saltaban de sus ojos. Aquel combate se habría librado a muerte sin duda alguna. Temió por la vida de Zuko, sabía perfectamente que Azula se aferraría a cualquier tipo de posibilidad para jugar sucio y esta no sería la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo quince. Se viene el último la próxima semana! Espero me acompañen en el final de esta historia :)<strong>


	16. Capítulo 16: El final

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The last Airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No recibo beneficios con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 16: El final.**

El sol se filtraba a través de la rendija oxidada del ventanal, dándole paso a la madrugada y recubriendo con su haz de luz todo a su paso. Katara trató de abrir los ojos, le pesaban tanto los párpados que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Pero entonces dejó que sus orbes azulinas recorrieran el lugar. Era una recámara diminuta, con un clóset y un pequeño ventanal que le resultaron muy familiares. Se puso de pie y observó la vista desde la ventana, y cayó en la cuenta de su ubicación.

Desesperada corrió hacia la entrada de su hogar, aferrándose a los marcos de las puertas. Aang la observaba desde lejos aliviado mientras que Sokka corría en su ayuda para abrazarla con desesperación.

Creí que nunca despertarías, estuviste inconsciente durante casi tres horas.- Le dijo el muchacho aferrándose a sus hombros.

De qué estas hablando? Qué sucedió con Zuko?- Su voz se había vuelto más aguda, como si le costara emitir sus palabras y tuviera que pronunciarlas con fuerza y entusiasmo. Su hermano bajó la vista, incapaz de responder a su pregunta.

Sokka, que sucedió con Zuko?- Volvió a repetirle ella mientras dejaba escapar varias lágrimas por su mejilla. Aang se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

- Tú estuviste allí Katara, lo viste con tus propios ojos.- La voz de su hermano se silenció por unos momentos. - Zuko está muy malherido, a pesar de lograr redireccionar el relámpago de Azula... las cargas era superiores a las de un relámpago normal y el pasaje para desviarlo no resultó del todo correcto.-

Ella dió un paso hacia atrás, tratando de contenerse y apretándose el pecho con ambas manos. Su corazón había dado un vuelco en ese instante y sintió como su memoria recobraba los recuerdos del día anterior.

**Flash back:**

Zuko!- Katara corrió desesperadamente y subió las escalinatas al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas se saltaban de sus ojos con violencia. Aquel combate se habría librado a muerte sin duda alguna. Temió por la vida de Zuko, sabía perfectamente que Azula se aferraría a cualquier tipo de posibilidad para jugar sucio y esta no sería la excepción.

El joven soberano permanecía tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana yacía en la misma superficie con rastros de múltiples descargas a su alrededor. Zuko agonizaba, no reconocía su presencia ni podía oír su voz, simplemente clamaba ayuda a gritos. La muchacha tendió las manos hacia su pecho, en donde contenía la herida más profunda. Mientras que Aang y Iroh ascendían con varias enfermeras, ella utilizaba sus poderes curativos para devolverlo a la realidad. Las lágrimas corrían con violencia por su rostro mientras que su vista se volvía difusa y sus sentidos se adormecían en aquel instante.

**Fin flash back**

En dónde está él ahora? Por qué yo estoy aquí?-

Zuko está siendo tratado en la enfermería del palacio, los médicos están haciendo todo por su recuperación. Iroh decidió que te trajeramos por tu bienestar y el de tu bebé. No quería que permanecieras en aquel ambiente tan lúgubre y tenso.- Le respondió el joven Avatar a la muchacha.

Y creyeron que estando aquí me quedaría más tranquila? Debo ir con él, debo cuidar de él.-

Olvídalo Katara, te encuentras en un estado muy delicado, piensa en tu bebé.- Le repitió su hermano.

Y que hay de Zuko? Acaso no debo pensar en él?- apretó sus puños con fuerza y desapareció de la habitación, observando como el rostro de su hermano y los demás daba un giro inesperado.

El cielo se teñía de tonos violáceos y anaranjados, mientras caía la noche la preocupación en ella se hacía cada vez más grande y por su mente solo pasaban malos pensamientos. El jardín trasero siempre había sido un lugar perfecto para reflexionar y descansar un poco. Por esa razón, siempre que se sentía tensa o intranquila, Katara se sentaba allí y descansaba su mente.  
>Aang se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad y observó el paisaje delante de él.<p>

Si haz venido a tratar de convencerme de que lo que hiciste está bien, entonces puedes marcharte.- Le dijo casi en un susurro ella.

No, no he venido por eso. Me preocupa más tu bienestar.- Katara se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido.

Siempre estas tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero realmente crees que hiciste lo correcto esta vez? Separandome de Zuko?-

Acaso crees que a Zuko le gustaría ver como te preocupas por él y te haces un mal innecesario a tí misma? Acaso crees que eso sería bueno para su salud y bienestar?- Ella guardó sus palabras ante el comentario del monje. Abrió la boca para objetar, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna clase de pretexto.

Se que estas sintiendo un dolor y una rabia increíbles por no poder ir junto a Zuko, pero el que tú vayas no ayudará en nada. También nosotros pensamos en que era una idea absurda al principio, pero desde aquel punto de vista Iroh tenía razon. Zuko sabe que lo estaremos apoyando, no importa que tan lejos esté.-

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

El cuerpo de Zuko colisionó contra la rígida superficie con violencia, estremeciéndose a causa de las descargas, mientras que una desesperada Katara corría en su auxilio sollozando y suplicando la atención de algún médico. Sokka sostenía con fuerza a su hermana antes de que se derrumbara al suelo desfallecida y la quitaba de allí para darle paso a los especialistas.  
>Los enfermeros y médicos a cargo asistían al muchacho con rapidez y desesperación, tratando de detener las severas hemorragias y múltiples lastimaduras producidas por las descargas del relámpago.<p>

Iroh se paseaba de un lado a otro por los corredores, aguardando la respuesta de los enfermeros, pero Zuko permaneció inconsciente aquel día y sus mejorías no parecían salir a flote. El Dragón del Oeste se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones principales en donde habían recostado a Katara para que logre recobrar el conocimiento. A su alrededor, Sokka y Aang esperaban su recuperación.

- Cómo está Zuko? Ya ha despertado? En la enfermería no nos dejaron pasar!- Se adelantó el joven monje con un tono de preocupación severo en sus palabras. Pero Iroh no respondió a su pregunta, él tampoco sabía como se encontraba su sobrino. Volvió su vista hacia la maestra agua con preocupación.

- Creo que será mejor que se lleven a Katara antes de que despierte y su preocupación sea aún mayor. Eso no ayudará en nada y solo complicará las cosas.- Fue la respuesta que recibieron del viejo.

- Eso no tiene sentido, cuando despierte Katara se pondrá furiosa. Es obvio que ella querrá quedarse aquí!-

- No Aang, Iroh tiene razón. El que Katara se quede aquí solo empeorará las cosas y dificultará el trabajo de los especialistas. Nos iremos cuanto antes.- Le respondió el moreno de la tribu agua para depositar su mirada de aprobación en sus compañeros y en el Dragón del Oeste.

**Fin flash back**

En aquel lapso de casi cuatro días, Iroh y Ursa habían permanecido al tanto de la salud de Zuko. Día y noche aguardando a su recuperación, a que la suerte le diera una oportunidad. Pero el ex príncipe permanecía desfallecido, sumido en sus fantasías y tal vez, en algún sueño momentáneo en donde podía moverse libremente. Su madre no dejaba de sollozar a su lado, rogándole a los santos y espíritus que su preciado hijo lograra despertar de una vez por todas.

- Por qué no descansas un poco? Vamos, me encargaré de supervisarlo.- Le dijo a Ursa tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella asintió con la cabeza, depositó un beso en la mano de su hijo y se retiró de la recámara.

Luego de haber aguardado durante unas horas más, Iroh pudo apreciar como los ojos del joven soberano se desplegaban con dificultad.

- T-tío, eres tú? En donde está Katara?- Los ojos llorosos del muchacho se mezclaban con el estado de ánimo de su tío, quien asentía con felicidad mientras que se aproximaba a él.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien. Ella está a salvo ahora.-

- Tío necesito que me digas que es lo que sucedió con todos, en donde está mi madre y los demás. Quiero saber que ocurrió con Azula.- La mente de Zuko se encontraba llena de pensamientos desordenados que le impedían reorganizarse para hacer memoria. Su desesperación por saber que era lo que había ocurrido exactamente era algo que lo desnivelaba.

* * *

><p>A medida que los días transcurrían, la preocupación en ella se acrecentaba cada vez más. Cada tanto, un halcón mensajero llegaba desde el palacio con noticias de Zuko, pero las mejoras no parecían verse en el muchacho. Frecuentemente, una enfermera se encargaba de los cuidados de Katara y su bebé, y a pesar de que el embrión evolucionaba adecuadamente, su estado de ánimo no ayudaba en el proceso de crecimiento. Los días se hacían cada vez más largos y las cosas no parecían estar ascendiendo, llegado al cierto punto en que dejaron de recibir noticias con los halcones mensajeros.<p>

Mientras que la vida de los demás parecía acoplarse a la realidad otra vez, su vida se había vuelto una rutina incansable que parecía no tener fin. Su alimentación era pésima, por lo tanto, sus defensas habían bajado y su peso disminuía en varias ocasiones. El sueño no era algo que podía conciliar durante las noches y las mejorías no parecían llegar nunca.

La noche caía bajo el diminuto hogar que tenían en las afueras de Ba Sing Se y el cielo cubierto de nubes hizo que el paisaje se transformara en un diluvio. Toph y Suki se encargaban de hacer dormir a Sora, quien no dejaba de lloriquear por culpa de las tronadas, mientras que Sokka y Aang aguardaban impacientes la respuesta de la enfermera. Dentro de la recámara, la mujer finalizaba con un análisis de presión en la sangre de la maestra agua.

Katara, tus defensas están muy bajas y tu hermano me dijo que estas llevando una mala alimentación y no concilias el sueño por las noches. Necesitas descansar y alimentarte bien, es por tu propio bien, y sobre todo... por el bien de tu futuro hijo.-

Para usted es muy fácil decirlo. Pero yo he tenido que lidiar con el dolor durante todo este tiempo.-

Tienes razón, tal vez no pueda comprender el dolor que sientes en estos momentos, pero no estás sola. No lleves la carga en tu espalda innecesariamente. Toda tu familia está apoyándote y están preocupados por tí Katara. Se que debe ser difícil, pero por favor reincorpórate a la vida. Estoy segura de que Zuko lo querría así.-

La mujer se marchó dejando a la muchacha completamente aturdida con aquella última frase: _"Por favor reincorpórate a la vida. Estoy segura de que Zuko lo querría así" _Sintió como si se estuviese refiriendo a Zuko de una manera espiritual, como si no se tratase de alguien que continuara con vida. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de interpretarlo de otra manera. Aquella noche, luego de tanto tiempo, había logrado conciliar el sueño y por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo soñó con él.

* * *

><p>Las hojas de los cipreses se mecían con el arrullador sonido del viento mañanero, el joven soberano observaba el paisaje a través del extenso ventanal. Su sonrisa se había borrado hacía varios días y lo que pareció ser una pronta recuperación se convirtió en el despertar de varias cicatrices dolorosas. Su tío le había relatado todo con lujo de detalles, cada uno de los acontecimientos. Trató de que su mente hiciera memoria pero aquellas acciones habían sido fallidas. Iroh lo observaba adolorido mientras que él se cubría la nuca con ambas manos.<p>

- No debí dejarla allí. Si tan solo hubiera sacado a Mai de allí a tiempo..-

- Ya no debes lamentarte, hiciste lo que pudiste sobrino. El padre de Mai vino en persona para ver como te hallabas de salud. Él estaba muy preocupado por ti y orgulloso por lo que hiciste.- Le respondió con una débil sonrisa a su sobrino. El muchacho recorrió con su vista el paisaje y respiró hondo satisfecho, aquel viento agradable le recordaba los buenos momentos y sintió un dejo de alegría.

- Como está Katara?.-

- En los últimos días habíamos dejado de enviarles halcones mensajeros con tu estado de salud porque temíamos que empeores y no queríamos preocuparla.- Le dijo acariciándose la barba.

- Como se encuentra mi hijo?- Quiso saber estudiando el rostro del Dragon del Oeste.

- Hijo? El bebé está bien. Pero Katara y su estado de ánimo han decaído notoriamente y los doctores creen que eso influirá mucho en la salud de la criatura.-

- Será niño, estoy muy seguro de eso.- Le respondió él con tristeza al oír aquellas palabras.

- Sabes que tu trono aún está en juego, los magistrados están elaborando una respuesta ya que no se sabe si aprobarán a una muchacha de la tribu agua como señora del fuego.- El ex príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

-Entonces que comience la sesión.-

* * *

><p>Suki la ayudaba extendiendo varias prendas de ropa, mientras que ella le daba la última remojada y la tendía al sol. La guerrera Kyoshi se jactaba de su apariencia esta vez. Se veía mas sana, descansada y fuerte que nunca, el paso de los días había ayudado de mucho en la salud de Katara y se preguntó si tal vez habría olvidado a Zuko. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de no pensar en ello, por supuesto que no, ninguno de ellos podría olvidarse de Zuko jamás, pase lo que pase. Su rostro se llenó de felicidad y regocijo. Al finalizar se depositaron sobre una de las galerías de la residencia exhaustas.<p>

- Sabes... siempre pienso en tu gran cambio Katara y jamás me he atrevido a preguntarte cómo fue que lo lograste. -

- Jamás he dejado de pensar en Zuko, ni por un momento. Lo que me impulsó a seguir fue la fuerza de voluntad, criar a mi futuro hijo es lo único que me interesa ahora y haría lo que fuera por él . Por eso trato de no ver más allá de los magníficos recuerdos que viví junto a él.-

Suki la observó atónita, contemplando su rostro en silencio. La guerrera Kyoshi le sonrió sutilmente y se puso de pie para adentrarse en la vivienda mientras que una lágrima discurría por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Los meses habían transcurrido rápidamente y Zuko había pasado por varios juzgados de por medio, luchando sin cansancio, discutiendo con los magistrados y autoridades acerca del derecho al trono. Imponiendo su respeto hacia su hijo, Katara y su mismo orgullo. Por fin se acercaba el último juzgado y el ex príncipe necesitaba tomar un respiro antes de adentrarse en él. Las galerías del palacio se encontraban desoladas, con la única figura del muchacho de pie, observando los inmensos jardines.<p>

- Nervioso?- Zuko se volvió hacia su tío y negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy muy seguro y decidido, necesito hacer esto por mí mismo.-

El Dragón del Oeste lo observó adentrarse en la sala con nerviosismo, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza y eso no podía ocultárselo. Iroh recargó su cuerpo en una de las columnas y aguardó allí durante un largo rato a que su sobrino volviera a aparecer.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y finalmente la figura del muchacho se hacía presente en las galerías. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

* * *

><p>La mente de Katara se atiborraba de recuerdos y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, sabía que el olvido estaba repleto de memoria y no había manera alguna de reprimirlos. Sonrió con amargura al notarlo y observó como las hojas de los árboles danzaban con el viento. Entonces pudo apreciar como el verano se hacía presente en el caluroso paisaje y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado su hogar. El sendero se había llenado de arboledas, incontables filas de ellas.<p>

Detrás de la última hilera distinguió a un individuo completamente reconocible para su vista. Vestía con unas prendas algo extrañas en tonos rojizos y dorados. Sus cabellos azabaches se mecían con la reconfortante brisa y sus orbes doradas se iluminaban con la intensidad del día. Katara colocó una mano sobre su frente para asegurarse de que no se tratase de delirios suyos. Pero la imagen era muy real, al igual que el momento que estaba viviendo. Aquella sonrisa tan descarada y altanera era inconfundible. Sus sienes le ardían y sus ojos estaban brillantes y tristes.

El joven se volvió hacia ella y la observó con una sonrisa sincera, como si hubiesen pasado por lo mismo. Aquella era una sonrisa que alejaba los miedos, las aflicciones y las tragedias. Ambos se detuvieron frente al otro, estudiándose. Katara sintió ganas de enfrentarlo, de reclamarle su ausencia, pero el remordimiento en su corazón había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Se echó en sus brazos llorando como una niña desconsolada, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, de angustia reprimida. Aferrada al cuerpo de Zuko, todas sus fantasías e ilusiones se le aparecieron de pronto.

Por qué no respondiste las cartas que te enviamos? Por qué?- Le reprochó una y otra vez dándole leves empujones en su pecho.

Lo siento dulzura, te prometo que jamás nos volveremos a separar. Te lo prometo.- Le repitió una y otra vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Besó sus labios con energía y recordó las palabras de su tío en aquella ocasión: _"llegaste a la encrucijada de tu destino, ahora tienes que elegir"_ y se río una y otra vez, y estuvo contento y satisfecho de haber elegido ese camino, de haber optado por el bien, la felicidad y el amor. Se alegró de tener las armas para decidir su propio destino y de que éste se entrelazara con el de Katara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, llegué al final de esta historia con este capítulo y la verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Me alegra mucho notar que varias personas se interesaron y siguieron siempre la lectura. Espero poder progresar, ya que este es mi primer fic publicado y tuve muchas fallas, pero supongo que por algo se empieza. Muchísimas gracias a todas y espero verlas pronto y recibir más comentarios suyos :)<strong>


End file.
